Midnight Mansion
by CarribbeanLady
Summary: Bella Swan is a new girl in the dreary town of Forks. While biking with her friend Angela she stumbles across an old white mansion in the middle of forest. Although the house looks harmless from the outside, the occupants are far from innocent.Dark!Edward
1. The Creature

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Twilight's not mine, so please don't sue!**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Chapter One: The Creature X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**BellaPOV:**

_"In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."_

"Bella!"

I flipped my book down on my stomach, glaring at my bedroom door. This was not the time I wanted to be disrupted. Mr. Darcy was just about to purpose to Elizabeth! This was a critical part in the story and I hated being interrupted by my father, Charlie. I thought he'd keep that hollering voice for when he was chasing crooks around town. Oh wait, there are no crooks in Forks, Washington. Why? Maybe because absolutely nothing close to excitement comes close to this dreary little town. Whereas Phoenix which was my real home always had something happening. Not to mention the blistering heat of the lovely sun to which Forks was again absent of. I felt like I was in a prison when I looked outside my bedroom window and saw those dark clouds, low over the green landscape. I hated it here.

I grumbled, closing my book and putting it on my bedside table before rolling off my bed and meandering towards the staircase. I took my time coming down, not wanting to trip and become even clumsier than before. I was already practically handicapped. I was surprised Charlie hadn't strapped pillows to my body.

I came safely down the stairs and turned to see Charlie standing by the doorway. He was smiling at me; probably still glad I had decided to live with him. I hadn't had a lot time with my father as I had with my mother, Renee. She had escaped Forks when I was still a baby, taking me with her to live in Phoenix. But I had returned to my personal hell on earth so Renee could start her new life with her husband Phil, a minor league baseball player. I didn't want to ruin their happily ever after. So here I was now.

He was holding the door open so I saw a very tired and disgruntled Angela Weber; one of my friends I actually thought was nice. The rest of the kids just found me a curiosity and it made me feel embarrassed that I was such a freak and an interest to these people. I wasn't a science experiment! But Angela was one that actually treated me like a real person. I was always a little happier to see her, although I could never truly be happy in Forks. Her brown hair was in a messy ponytail and her little twin brothers occupied both her hands. Andy and Arty were pulling on her arms as they tried to escape her grasp. If I thought about it, it was pretty funny that all of the Weber children's names started with A's. I smiled warmly at her before I remembered.

"Oh jeez, Angela! I'm so sorry! I forgot." I answered with a shake of my head.

"It's okay Bella," she said in a strained voice.

I pulled on my jacket, something I didn't even need in Phoenix, and my shoes. "I'll be back before dinner, Dad," I said opting to use the 'Dad' word instead of calling him by his name.

"Not to late Bells," he answered as I brushed past him, taking Arty's hand tightly.

"Don't worry," I said with as much of a smile I could muster up. "I won't let you go hungry so don't send the whole station after me, okay?" The whole police chief meant that he could get everyone rallied together to find me, not that any of them would disagree.

He chuckled, waving as we walked down the driveway, past his police cruiser and my old rusty, red truck. I loved that old thing. Defiantly the one to cause the accident then be the victim.

"Thanks for your help Bella," Angela said as we stopped at the side of the house to grab my bike. "You don't know how much you're helping me out."

"It's no problem Angela," I said with a smile. "What else is there to do?"

She grinned back before Andy tugged on her sleeve. "Where are we going Angy?" he asked.

"A nature ride," she announced as both boys smiled. "And no mud!" They disappeared. "Mom went all out on me when you came home with dirty clothes."

They grimaced as we let go of their hands, letting them run to their bikes at the end of the driveway. Angela walked with me as I pulled my own bicycle beside me, stopping as we reached hers. I didn't even understand why I had a bike. Angela had asked me one day if I had one and then I remembered. A few years ago I asked Charlie for a bike for Christmas. I had no idea why he got one for me since I was clumsier than any blind bat and I'd crack my skull when I fell off it. With my luck, the helmet wouldn't do a thing.

The two boys were pushing at each other as Angela broke them apart, telling them to put their helmets on. "But I don't wanna!" Andy cried as his sister strapped it on his head anyway.

"Mom says," she countered. They grimaced before looking at each other. I'd have to be vigilant. These two were known for their schemes.

"So how's Ben?" I asked, talking about her new boyfriend as I put on my own helmet.

She immediately lit up. "Oh he's great! We're going to the prom together. Are you going with anyone?"

I frowned and shook my head. She stopped at that, not wanting to pry into my personal life. I wasn't going to any dances. I'd fall flat on my butt if I even tried to dance but it didn't mean nobody asked me. On the contrary, three guys asked me and I turned them all down. It got really annoying after a while but they'd hopefully get the point. No guy in Forks was one I liked.

We both swung our legs over the bikes and Angela took off after her brothers who had already raced ahead. I took my sweet time, trying desperately not to fall off. I'd rather not add head trauma to my list of hospital visits.

"Angy!" Andy cried, as he came to a halt just outside the forest. "Arty says that there is a scary house around here with _vampires_ in it!" Arty, who had stopped beside his brother, stifled a laugh.

Angela sighed, shaking her head. "There are no vampires in Forks, Andy," she said as if she had told him this story a million times. "It's just a story some people made up. Nothing real."

"But what if they are real?" he asked with wide eyes.

"We'll protect you," I said with a warm smile as he looked up at me.

"But you're just girls!" he cried in fear.

"Strong girls," I corrected him as Angela giggled. "Nothing's going to get through us."

"Well I'm gonna go find the house!" Arty declared starting to pedal away but not before Angela caught him by his shirt.

"No you're not!" Angela said. "What if you got lost?"

"I wouldn't!" he said, digging in his pocket to pull out a compass. "I got this."

"Arty!" Angela cried, grabbing it from his hand. "This is Dad's! You know you're not supposed to touch his things!"

He frowned and looked at his shoes. "I wanna be able to know where I'm going."

She sighed and stuffed it in her pocket. "Let's go," she declared before the boys raced ahead and both of us trailed after them, Angela keeping pace with me. Before the silence took us over again.

The forest was green everywhere. Green rocks, green trees, green leaves. It was like an alien planet. So different from the landscape I was used to. The trees hung over us, their leafy branches extending to cover the whole cloudy sky. The sun couldn't be seen and a slight fog covered the ground as she continued along the trail. Charlie said it was going to rain this afternoon. Maybe the weather reporters were right.

"I spy, with my little eye," Angela called, looking around. "Something that is…tall."

The boys pondered this for a moment before Andy shouted out, "A tree!"

"Good," we both said with a laugh as the game continued.

We continued with the game as we went deeper and deeper into the woods. It was getting darker and spookier by the second. I shivered as a cold wind blew down the trail, ruffling the leaves and making howling noises.

"We should get back soon," I called. "My Dad said it's going to rain cats and dogs."

"Yeah," Angela said as she stopped. I stopped beside her with a little difficulty. "Thanks for coming with me Bella. You really didn't have to-"

"Like I said. It's something to do."

There was a small scream as both our heads shot up. Angela took off without hesitation, standing up as she pedalled like any Olympic athlete would around the trail and out of sight. I followed at a slower pace, keeping my behind firmly on the seat as I went as fast as I could go without falling off. I turned the corner and kept biking around another corner until the sound of a stream was heard. Looking ahead I saw Andy and Angela's discarded bikes on the bank of the stream. I stopped, hopping on one foot as I tried to get my other leg over the bike before running over to the waters edge.

Andy was lying in the stream off the river, soaked to the core. His lip was jutted out and trembling as Angela stood beside him, her hands on her hips and ankle deep in water.

"Andrew Weber!" Angela said, bending down to grab his shoulders. "What did you do?"

"Arty pushed me!" he sniffed as she lifted him up, shaking the water off his jeans.

She sighed before holding him in her arms like a mother would do her own child. I held out my hand to help her out. She took it and thanked me as she stepped out, Andy hiding his face against his sister's shoulder as quite whimpers escaped his mouth.

She hushed him before looking around and freezing. "Where's Arty?" she asked, absolutely terrified as we looked around. He was no where in sight. "Arty! Arty! Arthur John Weber you get over here right _now_!"

There was no answer, only the wind whispering through the trees made a sound.

"Andrew, where did your brother go," she asked him as he sat in her arms.

He lifted his head to look at her, his eyes red and blood shot from crying. "To – to the scary house," he sniffled, starting to shiver.

"Don't worry Ang," I said, rubbing Andy's wet back. "I'll go get him. Take Andy home and I'll be back."

"I can't let you do that Bella!" she cried in horror. "What if you get lost?"

"I won't and I'll be careful," I promised. "Just get your brother into dry clothes and I'll get your other one, 'kay?"

She stared at me for a moment before reaching into her pocket. "Here," she murmured, holding out her fathers compass. "You'll need this."

"Ah Ang!" I cried, shaking my head. "I can't take that."

"Yes you can," she said, pushing it into my hands. "Follow north to get back home." I nodded as she turned to her brother. "Which way did he go Andy?"

He looked at her, then at me and then finally lifted his tiny finger and pointed at the place the trail continued down.

"Okay," I muttered, stuffing the compass in my jacket pocket. "I'll see you later."

"Be careful Bella!" she called as I grabbed my bike. "Don't get lost! Keep to the trail!"

"I got it."

I smiled, waving to her before riding deeper into the woods. The trees became denser so you couldn't even see the cloudy sky. The air was thick and muggy so that it weighed me down as I pedalled down the trail, my eyes scanning the surrounding woods. In the confines of the forest it was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Only the sound of my breathing and the wheels against the dirt made a noise. It was something that made me overly anxious, like the growing suspense in a horror film. I could just see myself taking the wrong road and the viewer screaming "NO! Don't go down there!" Then something would jump out of the shadows and push me screaming into the dirt.

I had the breath knocked out of me as my wheel hit a dent in the dirt road, throwing my chest against the handlebars. OW! That really hurt! I rubbed my sore spot, cringing. Yup, there was going to be a bruise there. I cursed under my breath, glaring at the hole. That's when I noticed the tire wheels that weren't mine. They led off the trail and to my left, into the dark forest. What has this little troublemaker got himself into?

I jumped off my bike, not wanting to try and ride through that terrain and decided to pull it along side me. I pushed it over the hole and into the leaf covered ground. The sounds changed from before. Now there was the crunching from the ground and the wheels slowly turning. My breathing was becoming more rapid the further I got into the forest. Would I be able to find my way out again? I turned around to see my tracks were clear although I could no longer see the trail. Gulping I continued on wards.

The air was becoming even thicker than I thought possible. I began to sweat and my breathing was raspy. Who knew Forks could get so muggy? I thought it was all about the northerly winds, cold as ice? But here is felt like the Amazon rainforest, not that I knew what it felt like.

I was out of breath by the time my tire hit something else entirely. I looked upwards, dumbfounded at what I saw. It was a large hedge, larger than I had ever seen. It almost reached the height of the surrounding trees so you would never see what was behind it. I looked to my right and then my left to see it carried on for some time before turning off at each corner. It was defiantly hiding something. My eyes returned to the hedge in front of me and that's when I spotted the little red bike propped up against a near by tree and the hole leading into the property. He'd climbed through and he was going to get himself in trouble, again.

I sighed; tossing my bike to the ground and kneeling down to look through the hole. I couldn't see him; all I saw was the green of grass no matter how low I went. Grumbling I went down on my hands and knees and crawled through the tiny available space. It took some time and some manoeuvres but at this point I was glad I was small. Finally I pulled myself through and fell with a "humph" on the grass. Well that was very lady like. I grimaced before standing up, rubbing the dirt off my jeans and elbows.

I raised my head and gaped at what I saw. The huge white mansion stood proud and majestic against the forest background. Although it was tall it was overgrown, like no one lived in it. The grass was growing from under the porch and there were vines of some kind sneaking up the side of the house. A few of the black shutters were hanging off their hinges, threatening to fall at any moment. Although the windows were clean there was nothing to see in the darkness of its insides. There were four windows on both the top and the bottom floor so I wondered why it was so dark inside. I looked up and answered my own question. The large trees above the house grew so huge and long that their branches shaded the house property so it looked even gloomier with the small amount of cloudy sky you could see. I suddenly felt like this was more of a prison than my house was. I looked back to see an old fountain in the middle of a round-a-bout, cobbled driveway, but a few of the bricks were missing or moved. There was no water in the dirty, moss filled fountain. Although it could be beautiful it was hidden with the foliage. The drive led up to the porch and then down to meet the hedge where a large iron gate, as tall as the hedges, stood. It was locked tightly and the black spikes at the top made me gulp.

My eyes followed the drive back up to the porch and I froze where I was. Arty was standing at the foot of the stairs, staring up at the house in complete awe. He hadn't noticed me so I groaned as I walked closer to him. There was probably an old couple that lived here with shotguns to scare kids away. I furrowed my brow as I stared at the little boy. Did he understand how much trouble I had been through to get here? So he ignores me! I hissed his name once but he didn't turn around.

"Arty!" I hissed again. "Arthur Weber!"

He slowly turned to face me, his eyes large when he saw it was me. "Come here," I whispered harshly so he could hear. He turned, sighing as his shoulders slumped. I glared at his fallen face. Annoying little…

But I stopped thinking that suddenly, my eyes shooting up to the porch. I couldn't make out what it was but it was moving. It was too dark to understand what it was but I knew it meant trouble. It was sort of crouched down, hunched over and still as stone as soon as I caught it. My hands shot up to stop Arty from moving towards me. I hushed him as his eyes got wider, staying still. My eyes were on the shadow again and it suddenly moved forward, very slowly like it was taking each step with care. Its movements were like a cat. Like a lion stalking it's kill, but this was no cat. It wasn't a bear or any other animal I could think of. While staring at its movements and shadow it almost looked…human. But that's impossible. No human I knew acted like that, but this was Forks…

Arty's whimpering caught my attention. As soon as my eyes left the creature, it pounced. Faster than even possible it was off the porch and beside little Arty, grabbing him by the back of his shirt. His screams echoed off the trees as I stumbled backwards shocked by how close it was. Arty flailed around as he tried to get out of its clutches but it made no move to let him go. It was a bit lighter so I could see a few more details of what it was.

It was a man, a human; I could see that now. He was very tall, much taller than Arty who reached just above his knee. But he was also very lean, reminding me of a lion again. His black jacket covered most of his body from me and his face was turned down so I couldn't see his features clearly. It was even too dark to see what colour his hair was although I could see how messy it was. My eyes looked at his face again to gasp at the gold staring back at me. It was darker than actual gold and couldn't help but wonder why his eyes were that colour.

Arty screamed again, knocking me out of my thoughts. He still had a tight grip on him and I was beginning to panic. What do I do? I would never be able to live with myself if Arty got hurt! What would he do to him? Would he beat him up? Would he…I gasped again. Was he some kind of cannibal? My eyes widened at that thought. What should I _do_?

The man lifted Arty up as the little boy started to cry, the tears running down his red cheeks. His eyes left mine for a moment to look at Arty curiously almost.

"Wait!" I found myself calling and his golden eyes flashed back to me. His stare was penetrating, like he was seeing right through me. "Please…" I took a breath. "Don't…don't hurt him. Please."

He stared at me for a while, his eyebrows hiding part of his eyes as he glared at me. I gulped under his intense gaze. He looked slowly over at Arty again and his whimpers were turned to screams. I noticed that the man's fingers were curled around Arty's wrist and squeezed.

"Please!" I cried, feeling the tears coming to my eyes. "I'll give you anything! Just leave him alone, please!" I immediately regretted my words after they came out of my mouth.

His head shot up to look at me. They were narrowed as if he was contemplating what I had said. I couldn't open my mouth to take back my offer but I knew I wouldn't even if I could speak. I bit my lip as he stared me down. I could feel myself shrinking back from him as the sudden look of frustration flashed in his golden eyes. What had I done?

Suddenly there was a small breeze from the approaching storm, the thunder booming loudly above as Arty cried out in fear. He hated thunderstorms, Angela had told me that. Angela! What happened to her and Andy? Would she even notice if Arty and I didn't come home? She'd notice if her brother wasn't home but would she notice if I had mysteriously disappeared? I whimpered at the thought.

As the wind blew it ruffled my hair. I immediately caught the strands and held them away from my face as the wind decreased. I looked up to see the man's eyes were closed. His chest expanded as he inhaled a large gulp of air, looking like it was an amazing fragrance. I stared at him in confusion as his eyes opened again, connecting with my own. They were even darker, close to black than gold. There was a flash in them that made me shiver and take an involuntary step back. They narrowed before a low hiss was heard. Did he do that?

Suddenly there was another short wind, making me blink. When I opened my eyes, they were gone. Gasping I flipped around to look behind me where I saw them. Arty was standing outside of the gate, the tears pouring down his face as he stared at me while the man finished with the lock. I knew what was happening. He was taking me up on my offer and he didn't want something…he wanted me.

I began to shake as Arty looked back up at him, taking a step backwards. His eye's shot to mine again and I nodded, mouthing "Go" to him. I wanted him safe and this was how I had to do it. He looked back at him before something I would call a growl was heard. Something low and throaty that again made me think of a lion and its prey. Arty jumped in the air and took off down the trail. I watched him as his little running form disappeared into the newly collected fog.

All hope was lost for me.

There was another slight breeze and I jumped when I found him beside me. But his quick movement was not the only thing that made me jump.

I could see him perfectly now, since he was so close to me I could reach out and touch his face. His perfect face. I sucked in a breath and bathed in the sweet scent that must have been coming off his pale skin. It glinted dully in the small amount of light but I couldn't help but gape. He stared down at me with his golden eyes, his eyebrows constricted together so his gaze looked more like a glare. I shrank back at the intensity but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. My composure over my sight was slowly fading. Everything was perfect on him. From his chiselled jaw, high cheekbones and full lips to his strangely coloured bronze hair, it all made me want to touch his face.

My urge was so strong that my hand made it halfway up before his own hand shot out of no where, grabbing my wrist and stopping my brave move. His grip was so strong that I could almost feel the blood stopping from reaching my fingers. He lifted my hand, looking at it curiously before raising my wrist to his nose and inhaling deeply. His pale lids closed over his golden gaze as he took in the scent, his face expressionless.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open again, staring down at me with an unexplainable hunger burning in the shimmering colour of his iris. I caught myself shivering again as he stared down at me.

Almost as fast as his eyes had opened he was now tugging on my arm. It felt like it was coming right out it's socket. I squeaked in pain before stumbling after him, his stride never breaking. He didn't even give any movement that he noticed my protest. He just continued climbing the stairs as I tripped up after him, hitting my foot on the wood a dozen times. Each time I hurt myself I whimpered, pressing my lips together to keep back my scream of complete terror.

We cleared the white porch and went straight through the mahogany door and into a dark front hall. I could barely see anything in such gloom, only the shining of the tiled floor against the fire in the large room to my left. I didn't even have enough time to see what was inside that room as he again tugged me towards a wide curving staircase. I followed as closely as I could because I could tell he was getting impatient. I didn't want him to get any angrier with me.

We reached the top of the stairs faster than I ever could on my own. But he didn't stop dragging me along after him as he strode down the hall and into the darker part. I gulped the further we got into the dark. My eyes, of their own accord, shut tightly as he continued without even needing me to raising my feet off the floor.

He stopped abruptly and swung me around, letting go of my wrist and making me stumble backwards. It didn't take long for me to fall on my behind again, my eyes popping open in surprise. My eyes caught his vicious gaze just before the door shut, hiding him from view and the lock slid into place. I jumped to my feet and ran to the door, tugging desperately on the handle.

"Let me out!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, banging on the door. "Hey! Open the door!"

There was no answer as I kicked the wood, screaming in pain as I held on to my foot. I could feel the tears coming as I banged on the door again. "Let me out!" I sobbed, trying the knob again before slamming my hands against the door one last time. I had trouble breathing through the tears that were pouring down from my red eyes.

I backed away from the door before the back of my knees hit something soft. I fell back on to the bed, curling up into a little ball. Only the sound was my whimpering and the dropping of rain against the window was heard.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Author's Note X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**That right there was six pages long! So first chapter of my new story since I wanted to write it and get everyones opinion's on it. Good so far, no? Do we like DARK EDWARD?! It's different, right? I tried to include a lot of details but not so much to bore you. Are you seeing yourself as Bella? Hopefully. The quote at the beginning is from _Pride and Prejudice_, from Mr. Darcy (you can start giggling now Mum)_. _Something new! On my YouTube page I have put up a playlist which has all the songs that inspire me to write each chapter. You can get the link to my channel on my profile page. Also, this story is based off _Beauty and the Beast. _Look, I just gave away the whole story! But bear with me since I've only seen the Disney movie. Lol BELLE ROCKS!! :D**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Next Chapter X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**The next chapter will be in Edward's POV. I forgot if I did that in _Sunrise _or not. But anyway, it's my first REAL Edward POV chapter. Just to get inside his head and see what he see's in Bella. As his lunch, I mean. :D**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Music X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Weight of the World – **Evanescence

**Beat It –** Fall Out Boy

**Coming Undone – **Korn

**Crush Crush Crush – **Paramore

**It's Not My Time –** Three Doors Down

**Remedy - **Seether

**_LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!_**


	2. The Mind of the Monster

**Disclaimer:**** Roses are red, violets are blue. Twilight's not mine, so please don't sue!**

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Chapter Two: The Mind of the Monster X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**EdwardsPOV:**

Craven, that was the perfect word to describe myself. Cowardly, gutless or just plain afraid. My fear was the reason I had left Carlisle, my father in many ways, and my 'family'. The reason I had ruined not only my pitiful existence but also my coven's. I knew Esme still begged me to come back, to stay in the icy landscape of Alaska that I had once called home. The place that we, the dark creatures we were, could wander at free will without running into temptation. And temptation always called our name.

I pressed my fingers to my temples, squeezing my eyes shut and willing myself to stay where I was. I would not bring my deep depression back on my family. They had suffered enough. I exhaled deeply, pressing my fingertips even harder against my skull.

Breathing. Something that made me feel … human. That word made my mouth fill with the unwanted venom. It gave a sour taste on my tongue and made my throat burst into flames. Not one human had ever set foot over my doorway or even on my property in years, so why should that tantalising scent fill my clouded mind? I'd have to remind myself to stay far away from the Forks town centre the next time I went out to hunt. I would not ruin what I had been working to achieve for years. I was going to be like Carlisle and see humans as persons and not something to suck dry.

I shuddered, as my animalistic side became evident. I'd have to hunt right when Alice got back.

_Going past the border, Edward, _Alice's trilling voice sung in my head. _Don't do anything I wouldn't do._

Easy for her to say as she satiates her thirst while I sit here and drown in the fire that had consumed my throat.

Her thoughts became more and more distant to me as she passed the Canadian border and travelled into the deep wilderness of British Columbia. I wouldn't put it past her if she kept going to Alaska.

I still couldn't understand why she wanted to stay with me. All she told me was that she wouldn't leave her brother alone in the world. We weren't even siblings by birth and she was like the caring sister I never had. She had stuck by me through thick and thin and for that I was grateful, and angry.

She was married to Jasper, my 'brother', and here she was in an old mansion in the middle of no where with me. Of course Jasper would have tagged along if it weren't for me and my damn pride. Alice had insisted he stay with the family as she tries to 'lighten me up.'

It always had to do with my whole family finding their mates, their other half while I was the odd man out. Sometimes I wondered if there even was anyone who was meant for me. Tanya, a female from the clan my family was now living with in Alaska, was always willing to spend time with me but there was never something there. We were too different and her interests never interested me.

My head snapped up when a foreign thought entered my mind. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I had forgotten about my surroundings. The human was close; their thoughts were clear as a bell.

_Wait till Andy finds out about this! _The thoughts exclaimed in a proud boy's voice. He was small and arrogant. I snarled silently to myself. This little one needed to learn a lesson about hanging around my property.

I pulled myself out of my seat and was at the window in seconds, pulling back the drapes to peek out at the little boy staring up at the house, his mouth agape as his thoughts turned to showing off at his school. His brown hair blew in the wind from the approaching storm Alice had seen earlier that day. Behind closed doors I could not smell his scent but I knew the minute I stepped one foot outside that his scent with assault my mind. But if I held my breath I would be able to scare him away without touching the boy.

I'd made up my mind to frighten him enough to stop him and his little friends from trespassing. The next time I would not be so lenient.

I silently lifted the frame, glad Alice had taken I shining to cleaning the inside of the house starting with the windows, before slipping out on to the porch. Not a sound was made and he still had no idea I was there. Well a still target was no fun. Maybe I could scare him enough to make him run through that hole in the hedge again. Then I could cover it so it wouldn't happen again.

I slid one foot forward into a crouch but before I could show myself to the boy a soft voice was heard.

I was shocked to see a young girl standing a few feet away. How was it possible? I was never taken by surprise!

She hissed out his name although he didn't move. She raised her voice as he slowly turned to face her. She looked like she was a young kitten trying to be a lioness. Her eyebrows were scrunched over her large, brown, doe eyes. Her eyes were on the boy but mine could not be detoured from her face.

Her skin was so pale it was almost translucent, a stark contrast to her long brown hair which flowed well over her shoulders. Her cheeks were slightly pink out of exertion and her chest was heaving as she continued to try and catch her breath. I kept staring at her, unable to look away.

Where were her raging, angry, annoyed thoughts? There was only empty space where her mind should have been. This was so frustrating! I had never met a human whose mind had been hidden from me. But this was ridiculous! Why should I care what she thinks?

I had been so entranced with her that I hadn't noticed myself moving forward very slowly. I only noticed my action when she looked up at me with wide, fear filled eyes. A thrill went through me when our eyes connected but I pushed it aside. I needed these humans off my land before I lost it.

Her hands raised up quickly, palm's forward, to stop the boy's movements. I could hear her heart racing and pulsing the blood thorough her veins that I could see so easily through her fragile skin. Her eyes kept locked with mine until I finally noticed I had been neglecting the boy's thoughts. At least his were loud and clear.

_Why is she looking at me like that? _He questioned himself in a shaky thought. He was utterly terrified at what she was seeing since her fear was written all over her face.

A sudden thought came to my mind. Maybe I could play a game with these humans but at the same time teach them a lesson they would never forget. They could run off and tell their friends to stay away from the forest from now on. They could all leave me the hell alone to live my pitiful existence. I could also entertain myself if only for a few moments. It was good Alice was not here to know what I was going to do. But the girl looked desperate to leave but she was frozen, unable to move so the boy copied her movements. _Let the games begin._

I jumped out of my crouch and was by the boy's side in seconds, snatching him up by the collar of his shirt. He felt like a feather as I lifted his feet off the ground in one swift movement. His screaming was not only coming from his mouth but his head had burst into tears. He started flailing around, kicking and punching the thin air as I held him away from myself. He was terribly frightened and it wasn't only him.

The girl stumbled backwards when I got closer to her to grab the boy. I stared at her as her eyes shifted from side to side almost as if she was trying to think. Again I found the urge to know what she was thinking! What would she do now? This was all so irritating!

I lifted the boy higher, hoping to get something out of her. He screamed again as the tears fell down his cheeks. The salty water dripping down his face made his scent waft towards me. He was such a small child yet his scent was quite strong from how close he was to me. His thoughts were racing and they were hard to understand as I stared at him, trying to put together his troubling sentences and words.

"Wait!" the girl's voice cried out so that my head snapped over to look at her. She was taken aback as my curious gaze landed on her. Had she made up her mind about how to handle this situation or was she merely wasting time? I didn't mind. I had all the time in the universe. "Please," she continued in a pleading voice. "Don't … don't hurt him, please."

My eyebrows constricted as I stared her down. Was that all she could come up with? She was toying with me and it was unsettling. She knew more than I did and she would not share the secrets of her closed mind. What was she _thinking? _

Growing impatient, I took the boy's wrist between my fingers and squeezed very lightly. His fragile bones could not take the pressure and he cried out in pain and terror. I was not usually this fierce but she had brought out the worst in me with her silent mind. I was annoyed so that is why I kept applying pressure to his wrist, his screams growing louder.

"Please!" she yelled. "I'll give you anything! Just leave him alone, please!"

Anything? My squeezing stopped and the boy started to whimper instead of scream. She looked like she wanted to take back what she had just said but her full lips remained pressed together as her eyes sparkled with tears.

She was going to give me anything I wanted to save this boy? But why? Was it a family member of hers or was she just completely selfless? I wanted to know the facts! I wanted to see into her mind!

Suddenly the wind from the approaching storm blew around our little party making her brown hair wrap around her face, hiding her eyes from me.

Her scent hit me like a battering ram. The many thoughts that ran through my head in those few seconds were too gruesome to explain. I couldn't stop myself from closing my eyes and relishing in the sweet scent that was her blood. My mind spun and I became slightly dizzy as the scent attacked my senses. The monster that had been rattling at the cages in my head and found the key and was turning it in the lock, an evil chuckle issuing from his grinning face as he looked up with his crimson eyes. His excitement was making my muscles coil, ready to spring on my prey. I could already taste the blood on my tongue, running down my parched throat and satisfying every need I ever had. I swallowed the venom, which had begun to collect in my mouth. The sour taste made my throat burst into flames and I yearned for my thirst to be quenched. But it had to be satisfied by the blood that sang to me now. That was swirling around my head in a dry haze.

My eyes opened and I felt the primal pull of predator and prey as my gaze caught hers. She would not escape now.

Taking the boy with me I ran to gate, opened it, dropped the boy outside and closed it after him. I locked the gate with a final click as he stared up at me with his tear filled eyes. They then shot behind me and I could see her shocked face mouthing for him to go in his mind. He understood but hesitated, not wanting to leave the girl that would lead him back to town. I wanted him out of my sight so my teeth snapped together and a growled slipped through my lips. With that he jumped, spun around and ran off down the path without a second glance back. His thoughts got fuzzier and distant as he ran into the fog.

I turned to see the girl still rooted to the same spot I had left her as she stared down the trail her 'friend' had gone.

She flinched when I appeared next to her. I was so close to could easily reach out, grab her and press my lips to the thumping jugular of hers. I was going to go insane! But then the face of Carlisle clouded my vision. He looked disappointed, an expression I never wanted to see on him. I cringed at the thought of it as I stared deep into the girl's innocent doe eyes. She was a person. She had a life. She had a soul! I could not destroy what I had worked a century to perfect, not over some silly little girl with a … mouth watering scent.

I thought I'd see repulsion in her face but the look of wonder shined in her eyes. I couldn't look away as the glimmer of her soul sparkled in her eyes along with the wonder. It was alive and well inside her body while mine lay empty as a dark cave. The one thing I did not process was what she did.

Her hand raised slowly, the comfortable heat coming closer and closer to my freezing skin. I snatched her wrist quickly before her fingertips could reach my cheek. Her warmth enveloped my palm and fingers as she gasped at the sudden temperature dip, I was sure. Unable to control my actions, I brought her wrist up to my nose, inhaling the luscious scent of her blood through her pale skin.

I was just torturing myself. I had to do the right thing but it was so difficult to do! I wanted to taste her sweet blood a million times over now! But I couldn't. I had to resist; I had to show Carlisle I was as strong as he was. I could feel the monster clawing at my skull as I pushed him back behind the bars it had taken me a century to build. That was where he belonged. But I could not just simply let this girl leave. What would she say to everyone? What had I done?

I cursed myself before her shiver brought me back to reality. My eyes snapped open to meet hers before I tugged on her arm. She stumbled as I pulled her up the porch steps, raising my arm quickly each time before she could loose her balance. Her cheeks were delicious pink by the time we reached the door. I shook my head, pushing those thoughts out of my head as I hauled her into the entrance hall. I accidentally slammed the door with a little much force as the house shook, the chandelier tinkling in the hall. I paused to make sure it wouldn't fall before continuing on to the staircase.

My subconscious side had taken over and was still fighting off the reckless monster. It was taking on the job of dealing with this situation temporarily before I actually sat down and made a conscious decision.

She stumbled again, trying to look around and walk at the same time. What did she think this was an open house? I was battling with myself between letting her go and sucking her dry and she wanted a tour! I growled silently at her childish acts. This was no game for her to play with me.

I led her down the hallway after reaching the top of the stairs to the last room. Alice hadn't got to this room yet so it still had it's old furnishing's including a bed that none of us needed. This would suit the girl until I figured out what I wanted to do with her. I tossed her quite roughly into the room and she went tumbling to the ground. Before she could get up again I shut the door and bolted the old lock in place. Another plus on old houses like this one, a lot of the room's had locks on the outside of their door. I then turned on my heel and strode quickly down the hall.

I was at the staircase before the banging and screaming began. I ignored her the best I could as I sat down in the chair by the fire I had been only moments before this mess. She continued to scream at the top of her lungs, pounding the door with her fists until they were red raw. Much sooner than I thought it all stopped and the sobbing began. My chest burned with deep regret for putting this innocent girl through this terrible ordeal but this was not the way to handle things. She had to be dealt with, and quickly.

How long would it be before her family and friends noticed she was gone? A day, a few hours perhaps. I knew they would never believe the little boy's story so there could be no worries about him. Besides, he would probably get lost in the woods and never be able to find his way back here again. I'd have to ask Alice who this girl was in town. I had never gone into the actual town but Alice must have known a bit of the gossip hanging around. I'd ask her when she got back.

Never mind. Her questioning thoughts reached me as she raced through the forests of northern Washington State.

_Edward, _she panicked. _What's happened? I can see you and a girl with one another. There's blood, Edward. Everywhere is blood._

She was going into hysterics as she showed me a picture of the girl's limp body in my arms, the area surrounding us saturated in her sweet blood. How could I let it spill? Every drop was precious.

The picture changed to my mouth poised over her pale neck, my teeth glistening in the dim light as I lowered my head…

"Edward!" Alice cried as she ran to my side, jumping in my lap and wrapping her tiny arms around my neck. Even though she could not let tears flow she sobbed on my shoulder, her body shaking. I held my sister close to my chest as she heaved her dry sobs.

"You scared me!" she sniffed, looking up at me with her golden eyes. "I only just saw what you wanted to do. What are you thinking, Edward?"

She showed me the many pictures in her head of her hunt. Chasing the few deer she caught, seeing a few humans from a distance even though she had a far better relationship with them then I did…

Then her mind suddenly changed as she inhaled deeply. _Is that human? _She asked both herself and I.

I listened for the sounds of her but the sobbing had stopped. Only her deep breaths and heartbeat were heard but her sweet scent remained, taunting me.

I averted my eyes from my sister's curious gaze, repentant. She persisted as she grabbed my chin between her little fingers and turned me to face her. She wasn't leaving without answers and I knew that from the look on her face.

She suddenly gasped as she stared at my guilty expression. _I wasn't too late…? _

"No!" I cut off her thoughts and she breathed a sigh of relief.

_But you have thought about it, _she concluded in her mind. I nodded solemnly as she frowned. I was scared I'd see the look of disappointment on her face as well. She was just as important to me as Carlisle was.

_And it will most likely be your final decision? _She thought, looking away from me and towards the crackling fire.

"Most likely," I muttered before pinching the bridge of my nose, the stress over taking me.

She sat up quickly, looking straight at me. "It doesn't have to be this way," she said in a rush. "We could just let her go…"

I was shaking my head before she was even finished. "It doesn't work that way, Alice," I sighed. "I've taken this too far already. I'm sorry." I looked at her, begging for forgiveness that I didn't deserve.

Her wide child like eyes brought the protective, brotherly side out of me. She shouldn't be pulled into this mess I had created … again.

She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing evenly while mine was difficult to control with the girl's scent floating around the room. _Nothing is sharp, _she concluded. _It's all so hazy. You keep changing your mind._

It was the time in my life when I could relate to the character Macbeth. To kill or not to kill. _"And pity, like a naked new-born babe, / striding the blast"._ But her death was not for ambition it was for protection. Who was I kidding? Her death was for my sustenance. But as Shakespeare so put it, the girl was so delicate and helpless. I couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt rise in my chest as I looked down upon my sister. I could see her innocent brown eyes staring back at me with wonder. Who was I to take her life from her?

Alice sighed and pulled herself out of my lap. _You know how I feel, Edward, _she thought, her face grave. _It's not right._

"I can't control it, Alice," I groaned. "It's not that easy."

I've given my thoughts to you. Clean your hands of blood, brother. In the way you see fit but please take my advice to heart. I don't want anyone hurt especially you.

She turned then and was at the staircase when I called out her name. "Where are you going?" I asked.

A new picture of her vision shined in my head. It was of the girl and Alice. They were sitting on the bed and talking with one another. Her face was red and tear streaked although a small smile lit her face.

I'm going to talk with her and you are welcome to listen. I'll give none of your plans away but I am interested to see who she really is. Maybe listening to her story with help you decide.

"You will give nothing away?" I clarified.

Nothing of what you plan to do with her.

"_False face must hide what the false heart doth know_," I muttered.

_Exactly._

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Author's Note X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Yes, I included Canada in this one. It's where I live, eh? Anyway sorry I took so long with this one. My excuse? I've been busy. Pretty sucky excuse but it's all I got. This chapter was ten written pages and four and a quarter typed pages. Gosh, my writing must be pretty big. But, I have included quotes from the play _Macbeth _by Shakespeare because it's what my class is studying in English at the moment. I kind of thought Edward and Macbeth tied together in this one since they both can't make up their minds in the beginning. So how'd I play Edward? Good? Bad?**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Next Chapter X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Back to Bella POV where Alice talks with her and reveals the many secrets of herself, her family and of course her brother.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Music X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Attack **- Thirty Seconds to Mars

**Rebellion (Lies)** - Arcade Fire

**Strange and Beautiful** - Aqualung

**Soul Meet's Body** - Death Cab for Cutie

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_


	3. The Revelation

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Twilight's not mine, so please don't sue!**

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter Three: The Revelation**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**BellaPOV:**

I was still crying in the bed as the rain continued to hit the window. I couldn't even think of sleeping with that racket and knowing that I was in a house with … him. I cringed into the blankets at the thought. I wasn't frightened of my situation I was terrified. I just hoped I could keep my sanity while I was locked in this room. I couldn't even study my surroundings, as I was scared I would find something I didn't want to see. Something like a dead body… I shuddered and squeezed my eyes closed, letting a few tears fall.

I wondered again if anyone would even noticed that I didn't come home. I hoped Charlie would. He was my father and I'd promised him I would be home soon. From the looks of things, I wasn't going to be home for a while if ever.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. I was going to remain calm and collected. I wouldn't show my fear or weakness. I would go down fighting or at least trying to fight. Against the man that had handled me so roughly it was not likely I could escape. No! I was not going to be a pessimist at this point. I was going to be confident in my abilities! Even though I had none.

The wind howled outside as I stared out at the darkening forest. The sun was still behind the black clouds and the approaching storm rumbled with thunder. I gasped when the flash of lightning streaked across the sky. I tucked my head under the pillow and let the tears fall again. I was so scared I felt like I might be sick.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I pulled my head out from under the pillow, looking over at the leering door. I didn't know if I should say something. It was like the door was a black hole and if it opened I would be sucked into it with no escape from its darkness. But then again, the door and the person behind it might be my savior. Here to take me away from this nightmare and to a place I wanted to be. But I couldn't open my mouth. It was glued shut and I knew no words would come out if I even did try to speak.

The door opened anyway, very slowly and a head popped through. I was overly surprised at who it was. Her pixie face was alight when our gazes met and she smiled brightly. The girls spiky, ink black hair framed her tiny face well although I could already see she was absolutely beautiful. She slipped the rest of her small body through the crack in the door and slowly closed it behind her. I couldn't stop staring at her obvious perfection. Not one thing on her was what I would call normal. Her pale skin glinted as another flash of lightning streaked across the sky. I jumped as the thunder boomed over head but she didn't move one bit, like she was expecting it.

"Hello," she said in a lilting voice that sounded like bells. "I'm Alice. Alice Cullen."

I just stared at her like an idiot until I could finally find my voice. But instead of introducing myself, as I should have I asked a question. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Again she didn't look surprised at my subject change. "I came to see if you'd like any company," she said with a wide smile. "I know I hate to be alone. I am allowed to see you, aren't I?"

"Um," I muttered. "Yeah, sure."

"Great!" she tittered before dancing (it was the only way to describe what she was doing) over to me. She gracefully leaped on to the bed and sat at my feet cross-legged. "So, am I going to get a name or what?"

"Oh!" I cried, forgetting my manners again. Well it was easy to forget many things here. "I'm Bella."

"Bella…?" she asked dragging out my name with her tiny eyebrows raised.

"Swan," I said quietly and I was again surprised to find out she had heard me.

"Well Bella Swan," she said with a large smile so that her ultra white teeth were shown against her pink lips. It would have been creepy but she was just too innocent looking to be frightening. "How old are you?"

My brows furrowed at her question. "Seventeen," I answered in a defensive tone.

"_Seventeen_, huh?" she said to herself, saying my age with an emphasis that made me suspicious.

"Yeah," I muttered, tilting my head to the side as she smiled at me again.

There was an awkward silence between the two of us but I was too stubborn to break it. Her eyes were a strange golden colour like his…like honey or butterscotch. They looked far off for a moment, like she wasn't focused on what was in front of her. I leaned forward to get a better look at her eyes when she suddenly blinked and came back down to earth.

"Don't drop that," she said quickly and I jerked away.

"Drop wha…?" But before I could finish my sentence she whipped her arm out so fast it was a blur. She brought it back just as quickly with something gold in her tiny hand. My eyes were wide with shock as she held out the object to me. I couldn't move and she frowned, her lips puckered in confusion.

"Bella," she called.

Did that really happen or was I just seeing things? But it must have because here she was sitting in front of me, Angela's compass in her hand after it had just fallen out of my pocket. I'd forgotten all about it but she had it now. No one had reflexes like that and how could she tell that it was going to fall? Her eyes had been staring at me the whole time she had her little episode so she could not have seen it slip out of my pocket. And she told me not to drop it. All these questions plagued my mind and I was starting to get a headache.

"Bella!" she called again, her hand on my shoulder as she carefully shook me. I looked up to meet her large gold eyes, laced with concern. I held out my hand and she placed it on my palm, her skin brushing against mine. I shivered at her cold fingers on my over heated skin. She pulled her hand back and put them in her lap as I stared at my own hand, closing my fingers over the gold compass. "It's very pretty." I nodded, still unable to talk after what I had just witnessed. "Is it yours?" she continued in a soft, almost motherly voice. Like she was talking to a small child.

"No," I said, my voice breaking. "It was my friend Angela's. Well it belonged to her dad but her brother took it and she gave it to me so I wouldn't get lost. Wasted effort." I added the last part in a whisper and she frowned, suddenly sympathetic.

"May I ask you something?" she asked in a tone that made the fact that she had just done something utterly impossible sound like an everyday event. My eyes had yet to pop back into their sockets, and they were beginning to dry, as I couldn't blink. How could she act so normal about something so … not? I finally remembered that she had asked me a question.

I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes together, getting them the moisture they needed. I was surprised when a very sweet and delicious smell hit my senses. It was the same scent that made my mind go hazy only just about an hour ago. But there were no clocks in the room so how was I to know how much time had passed? I could only guess. But that amazing scent that made me inhale again was still floating around my head. It made my mouth water and my happiness skyrocket.

My eyes caught sight of the pixie and I immediately flushed tomato red. I felt so stupid to keep her waiting for my answer. She was patient though and I was sure that she had not moved at all since she had caught the compass.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking down. "What were you asking?"

She giggled once as I looked up at her again, finding her golden eyes twinkling with amusement. She seemed to find my reaction funny as she pressed her lips together. "I just wanted to ask you something," she said.

"You already have," I pointed out with a slight smile. It was impossible not to feel comfortable with her. I felt like my secrets would just spill out of my mouth as she talked to me. Angela and I had a good relationship but I was never truly at one with anyone. I had just met this little pixie and she was already making me feel at ease.

She smiled widely and it made my own smile grow. "Okay, may I ask you another question?" she tried again.

"You may," I allowed.

"I've been into Forks only a few times but I've never seen you there before," she said. I shook my head before answering her.

"I was born here," I began after a breath. "But my mother, Renee, left my father, Charlie, not long after."

"Your father is the police chief, correct?" she probed.

I suddenly felt playful, a smirk appearing on my face as I shook my head, my nose in the air. "Can't we go back and forth with questions?" I asked innocently.

She looked at me with a grin. "I suppose you have a lot to ask," she murmured as I nodded enthusiastically. "Well what would you like to know?"

I thought about it for a moment, shifting through my questions. My mind was riddled with them so it took me a few minutes to land on one.

"You seem … different, than other's I've met around here. But please don't misunderstand me. I'm actually glad you're not like everyone else but I'm just curious…" I trailed off while biting my lip.

She frowned slightly but her eyes seemed far away. It was a moment before she came back down to earth a smile made it's way across her face. "I should have known you'd be so observant," she said. "It's something that comes with what I am." She paused thoughtfully. "I'm sure you've noticed some things so why don't you list a few for me?"

My eyes shifted to my hands and I suddenly felt overly embarrassed. It was evident my assumptions were insane.

"Won't you tell me?" she asked, trying to catch my attention. I shook my head and pressed my lips together. I refused to embarrass myself anymore. "Please," she said, dragging the word out. I made the mistake of catching her puppy dog eyes. How could anyone say no to her?

"You have … inhuman speed," I murmured quickly, hoping she wouldn't catch it.

She seemed to because she nodded and answered, "You _are _quick." Was that supposed to be an insult? "But there's more, isn't there?' she asked.

"Your eyes are an odd colour I've never seen before," I continued in a whisper. "And you're very … um … nice … looking…?" I looked down, embarrassed again.

"I'd be blushing if I could," she giggled and that only brought up more questions! What could she possibly mean? "But," she sighed, turning somber suddenly. "There are things that you don't know and what you probably shouldn't know." Her face was serious but her nose was scrunched up with a hint of annoyance as she stared at me.

I swallowed, something caught in my throat. I knew this should be the point where the fear was supposed to take over. Where I should be shaking and screaming for help … but I didn't. I didn't feel any fear around Alice. She was just so calm and upbeat. But as the memories of my encounter with my kidnapper surfaced in my head, my breathing picked up and I started to piece together the puzzle Alice had given me. I clearly remembered the action he made when he had my wrist in his grasp. He had pulled it up to his nose and inhaled deeply. I remembered how odd I thought it was and I was beginning to realize something, an epiphany of sorts.

My eyes traveled down to my wrist in my lap. Through my ivory skin I could see my veins, showing I was alive and well. People inhaled deeply when they enjoyed the scent. A picture of Renee clouded my mind for a moment. She was kneeling in the dirt by the garden she had planted back in Phoenix. Her flowers never lasted long but she always loved the smell of them. It was the reason she bought those flower scented candles and perfume. She offered to spray a bit of the smelly stuff on my wrists but I always refused. I had never worn perfume in my life and I wasn't about to break that tradition. Of course then there was the scents of our favorite foods, which not only smelled good but also … tasted good too …

Everything clicked suddenly as Alice waited patiently, her face unreadable. What creatures loved the smell of people? What creatures loved the taste of _blood_?

"Vampires," I muttered to myself and she visibly flinched as I said the word. I knew I was right as I looked up into her concerned golden eyes. She probably wondered if I was going to go insane or into shock. After a tense moment she sighed and nodded her head.

I gripped the sheets under my hands as the fear started to flow. I was in a room with a vampire. It was difficult to think the word let alone say it. Even though I was scared out of my mind I still couldn't bring myself to run or scream. If she was so dangerous then why was she just sitting here talking to me? Would she not have sunk her fangs into my neck and drained me dry? I shuddered at the mental picture.

"Are you the only one?" I whispered, trying in vain to keep my voice from breaking.

She shook her head before answering. "No," she replied. "I have a family." She paused, waiting for me to answer her but I didn't so she continued. "My real name is Mary Alice Brandon but after my … change, I was welcomed into a family. The Cullens. There are seven of us including myself and my husband, Jasper." She took on a dreamy face suddenly and I decided to ask a question at that point.

"You're married?" I asked in shock. She couldn't be older than eighteen. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she answered with a smile. "Well I have been seventeen for a few years now."

"A few years?"

"A century," she answered calmly. "Give or take a few years."

I took a moment to process this new information, tucking it away for later use instead of answering her. I nodded, urging her to continue her story.

"So, yes. There's Jasper and Emmett. He's my adopted brother, really big but a softy at heart. Rosalie seems to keep him within the boundaries of what is and isn't a joke." She laughed to herself, her eyes twinkling again as she looked back at her memories. "They're together too. Then there's Esme. She's always been the mother to us all." A look of admiration and love flickered across her face.

"The mother?" I questioned, confused.

She nodded, still smiling and beginning to rock back and forth while holding her ankles. "I don't remember my real parents. My human memories are no longer present within my head." I frowned a bit but she continued to smile as if it meant nothing.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't worry about it," she said, blowing it off with a wave of her tiny hand. "I love my life now!" I smiled back at her as she continued. "Then there is Carlisle, a role model to us all. He taught us that even though we are dealt a certain hand, we must learn to overcome its obstacles and triumph over the evil that we are usually seen as. The guilt of killing someone is a very strong emotion and he passed on his hunting habit to us. We drink animal blood now and I've been off human's for years." She grinned, proud of herself.

"Congratulations," I said and she winked at me.

"Thanks," she giggled. After another pause she started again. "They're all living up in Alaska now." I flinched as I stared at her broken face. It was like looking at an angel that was close to tears.

She had told me there were seven of them. One was missing and I could guess who it was she had not mentioned. She saw my confusion. "You're waiting for the last person, aren't you?" she asked as I stared at her. She looked at the window when she answered. "He's my brother." How could they be siblings? They were completely different not only physically but personality wise as well. I opened my mouth to comment but she cut me off. "I want to ask you a few questions, Bella," she said and I was surprised when she used my name so easily. I nodded and smiled again. "You said your mother left your father. Why?"

"She couldn't stand living in such a small town so she packed up and took me with her to Phoenix," I said, my voice sounding sad even to me.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine," I answered. "I need to get it out anyway." She nodded and I continued. "I grew up down there and I thought it was the best place for me. I really loved Phoenix, with its warm weather and sunny days but I never felt … complete there. I was an outcast there but I didn't want to leave my mom. Renee … she's kind of like a little girl in a mother's body. That's why she ran into a quick marriage with Charlie. They both seemed love struck but then it just sorta … faded." I paused finding myself choked up. Alice waited patiently again and after a few breaths I continued. "She met a really nice guy, Phil, down there. He's a baseball player so he moves around a lot. She's so in love with him and I just couldn't let her waste her time with me when she could be so happy with him. It was unfair to her so I decided to come live with Charlie."

"How long have you lived here, Bella?" Alice asked.

I shrugged although my heart was aching. "About a month at most."

"Do you have any friends?" she asked, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"That's the funny thing," I said and she raised an eyebrow at me. "So many people here want to be my friend when no one liked me back in Arizona." I shook my head, puzzled. I was so confused as to how this could be possible. I looked up to see her face contorted into a smug look. I was taken aback and was about to ask her why she looked that way when her face cleared and she grinned.

"So that's your story?" she said with sarcasm deep in her voice.

"Yeah," I said, biting my lip again. "It's not as good as yours, sorry."

She shrugged before reaching over and patting my knee. I could feel her cold hand through my jeans but I felt nothing but comfort. "We can't all have exciting live," she joked with a larger smile. I nodded before we sat in a short silence. It was killing me not to break out and ask her about her brother.

"I suppose I should continue my story?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as I nodded.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard from below as the front door was slammed against its hinges. The whole house shook but Alice just rolled her eyes. I had jumped five feet in the air at the sound but she acted like she couldn't even hear it. But I did pick up her mutter of, "pessimist."

"What was tha-?" I started to ask but she just shook her head at me.

"Do you want to hear the rest or not?" I kept my mouth shut and she took that as a yes. She sighed heavily before speaking. "Edward has always been like the big brother I always wanted but never had," she started and I understood that this was his name. Edward Cullen. I rolled the name around in my head for a moment before she continued. "He was the first to join Carlisle's family. That was over a century ago." Over a hundred years ago and they still looked so beautiful and young, frozen at seventeen forever more. "Carlisle had been working as a doctor and he found Edward, sick and dying." My gasp made her smile kindly at me, rubbing my knee soothingly. "Of course Carlisle didn't let him die in a sense. They kept each other company over the years as we all joined the family." I could sense she was leaving something out of the story but she kept talking so I pushed it out of my thoughts. "But he always has been the odd man out." She paused with a frown as her nimble fingers played with my sneaker's laces. "I don't think he could take it anymore so he just up and left the family, moving into this old place which had been vacant for years. I wasn't going to let him be alone so I hunted him down and promised to stay with him until he came back home. He was angry at first since he didn't want to break me apart from Jasper but he was my brother! He needs me … we've been here for a near ten years and nothing has changed." I frowned, finding myself feeling sorry for their whole family, most of all Edward. He seemed to want them to be happy and completely ignored his own wants. The empathy was rolling off me and Alice seemed to notice.

"Don't you miss Jasper?" I questioned and she sighed.

"Yes," she admitted.

They both seemed to be such selfless people and I couldn't help but feel sympathy for their situation. So far from home and Alice so far from her love. Life just didn't seem fair.

"But you're here," she said, perking up.

I paused for a moment before whispering, "I'm not leaving, am I?"

She sighed before answering, "I don't know yet. It's not my decision to make."

Suddenly anger seeped into me like a black river. It took over all my senses and the sympathy I had felt for him vanished. I snapped, jumping off the bed and starting to pace the room. She watched me with a frown on her face, her eyebrows slightly furrowed but she did not look surprised at my new emotion. "I hate feeling like a prisoner! I hate feeling like a possession! I hate not being able to leave! I hate _him_!" I spat. She flinched at my raised voice as I balled my hands into fists. I looked over at her. "Can't you help me Alice?"

She pressed her lips together before shaking her head, making my hopes crash. "I've tried," she said but I just turned my back on her and continued pacing. "I won't stop trying! I want us to be friends, Bella!"

I looked over at her pleading face and I couldn't help but feel guilty about the way I was treating her. She had been nothing but kind to me and here I was shouting at her. It wasn't her fault I was stuck here. I sighed, breathing deeply before coming to sit next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry, Alice," I said. "I'm just kinda … freaking out right now." I put my head in my hands as Alice's cold hand rubbed my back.

"It's okay, Bella," she whispered. "Everything is going to work out perfectly. Trust me."

Was that I smile I heard in her voice?

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Author's Note X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**So what does Alice know that Bella doesn't? The mystery of it all! Oh and all the random expressions on Alice's face are caused by Edward's reactions. Such as when she emphasizes seventeen. That's just for her brother. As you can see Alice has already researched her past and found out what happened to her. So how was it? Don't you just love Bella and Alice? BFF's 4ever!! (Literally) This one was seven written pages and five typed pages. Admit it. You love when I take forever to write each chapter. It's called suspense people!! :D P.S. I give the band _Rides Again_ my official seal of awesomeness since they come from close to where I live. They better feel special. GO CANUCKS!!**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Next Chapter X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Edward POV. He goes over Alice and Bella's conversation with himself and finally tries to interact with his seething prisoner. Insult's fly!**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Music X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Infected **– Rides Again

**Apology **– Rides Again

**Mannequin **– Katy Perry

**Given Up **– Linkin Park

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_


	4. The Annoyance

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Twilight's not mine, so please don't sue!**

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter Four: The Annoyance**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**EdwardPOV:**

It was easier for me to think when I was far enough away from her. Even though her scent still lingered in my head I was no longer dizzy and thirsting desperately.

I don't know how long I ran but I only remembered stopping when Alice's thoughts left my head. It was sickening to see her try and defend me. I was not the hero she believed I was. I wasn't meant to be on the pedestal she had put me on. I could never escape the evil lurking under my skin, ready to pounce and consume my whole body. I was no better than a nomad, chasing after humans with no thoughts to who they were. I was basically turning my back on all of Carlisle's words and everything he had taught me. How could I be so selfish? How could I act like such a monster that I had always feared I was?

But I knew that the girl's life, one way or another, would be ended by me.

I still saw the picture from Alice's vision in my head, replaying over and over again as if it wanted to make me insane. The girl's blood surrounding me as her limp, pale body lay lifeless in my arms. I looked up, deviating from Alice's vision, as I stared into my own eyes. They gleamed a bright, ruby red, her sweet blood dripping down my chin and a triumphant expression across my face. The red eyed monster's smile grew into a full out grin as he chuckled darkly, his head dipping back to the girl's neck…

I gasped for unneeded air, as I looked around myself, my eyes suddenly shifty as I if I was waiting for the monster to jump out of the bushes with the girl in his arms. I tilted my head back to rest on the tree I was sitting against, my eyes closed as I took deep breaths of the muggy air.

Even though the ground was wet I had dropped myself at the base of the tree, not feeling the cold. It had not stopped raining before I ran out of the house. I let the anger at myself push me farther into the forest, the rain pelting against my skin but I felt no sting of the cold water. I needed to be alone with my thoughts but I knew I had to get out of there before my sister started to try and paint me as a 'good guy'.

Alice had entered the room with such confidence in a friendship with the girl that she barely noticed the intoxicating aroma swirling around her. She was so happy to finally have someone she could talk with, what she hoped, was like her. I knew she hadn't seen it yet but my sister seemed to believe the two of them would be the best of friends.

Tough chance with the plans I'd already sketched out in my head. No, I wasn't settled on anything yet. I had to look at this… problem from every angle, not only my own. Alice deserved to have someone to talk to because let's face it, I wasn't much of a brother to her anymore. I was the worst of my kind and she needed someone she could relate to. Someone she could open up to other than myself. Wouldn't the girl be the perfect solution? But solution to what, my thirst or my sisters loneliness?

But at least at this moment Alice was happy and that's what mattered, right?

So Alice had introduced herself and I was waiting on the edge of my seat for the girl's name. I wondered if knowing her name would help me hold off on my graphic thoughts. But she ignored Alice's prompting for her name and I clenched my fists together. Why couldn't she act like everyone else and answer back with her name? Why did she have to be so curious? I wanted to know the answers to these questions but all I heard were Alice's calming words to me. At least Alice wasn't surprised or insulted by the subject change. I on the other hand was not amused by this girls antics.

I watched as Alice walked over to sit on the bed with her. Again I was amazed at my sisters restraint. She was so close to the girl that she could touch her, feel the warmth radiating off her body, smell that sweet scent. I pressed my fingers to my temples again, concentrating on the conversation instead of the monstrous thoughts plaguing my mind.

Alice asked for her name and she answered with a timid voice. "I'm Bella," she said.

The first word that came to my mind was beautiful. But that was because it was the meaning of her name in Italian, I was sure. I knew the language quite well. After a century of studying I was sure to pick up a few languages and be able to speak them fluently. Then she stated her last name. Swan. Beautiful Swan? Even though Bella was not very graceful she seemed have an air of radiance about her. Like the swan and it's white feathers and long, pale neck…I shook my head and continued to listen to the conversation.

Alice continued with a large smile on her face. Bella just looked very confused. What was she _thinking?_ It was driving me insane not knowing what was going on in that mind of hers. Of course I was sure it was like every other teenagers. Why should I be so interested in the thoughts I already knew would be there?

She asked the girl her age and she answered in a defensive tone. Seventeen? You have got to be kidding me! I put my head in my hands and groaned as Alice giggled in her head. _I knew it! I knew she couldn't be older or younger than us, Edward! Isn't that great?_

"Yeah, just perfect," I muttered and she grinned at my less than excited reaction.

Suddenly Bella's puzzled face disappeared and instead we were focused in on one of her pockets. A golden, circular object fell and hit the floor where it smashed into a million tiny pieces. It looked to be some sort of old compass.

Alice snapped back into reality as the vision faded. Bella was leaning closer to my sister and jerked away when she heard Alice's warning. She didn't react fast enough as the compass fell from her pocket. Before it could hit the floor Alice snatched it out of mid air and brought it back in font of the girl.

Her brown eyes were wide as she stared at Alice's hand, and the object in it. I was beginning to feel nervous as I watched through my sister's eyes. She wasn't moving her eyes glazed over in shock. "Alice," I hissed, my voice strained.

_I know, I know! I'll fix it! I will._

I watched with bated breath as Alice stuck out her hand and shook the girl's shoulder lightly, calling her name again. I felt the heat coming from her shoulder through Alice's arm. She seemed to keep that in her thoughts and my hand suddenly felt warm. I stretched my fingers, staring at my hand as the warmth faded. I had been out in the sun only a few times and I could feel the heat but this was different. It was like it was heating from the inside out.  
The girl snapped out of her shocked state, holding out her hand for the compass. Alice dropped it in her palm as her fingers curled around the cold gold object. My sister tried to talk with her again in a soft voice that I remembered hearing from Esme. The motherly voice that always calmed us down when even Jasper couldn't.

The way the girl answered Alice's question was disheartening. It was like she had guessed my plans, not that I'd made up my mind. She looked so hopeless like she'd already given up on an escape. I sighed, leaning back and inhaling deeply. Her scent was still around me but not as strong as it was before. I kept taking in large gulps of air. I should get used to this, I thought.  
Once I focused back in on their conversation, the girl's eyes were closed and her expression was slightly surprised and awed. I was confused but Alice seemed to understand what was going on. She was doing the exact same thing you were doing, she giggled. She found it funny but of course I didn't. That was just silly. She wasn't a predator like I was. She was the soft lamb, too innocent to hurt anything or anyone.

Her eyes snapped open again and her cheeks burned red. I swallowed the venom in my mouth as she looked away, hiding her face. I sighed in relief when she looked back up and her face was pale again.

She became sarcastic and that smile that Alice had seen earlier surfaced. It felt good to my sister to see her smiling and joking.

They began to talk about Bella's basic life then. That she was born in Forks but her parents were divorced, her mother taking her away from her father. Alice already knew the police chief was her father when she heard her last name but neither she nor I knew that Bella ever existed before today. As she tried to verify this fact Bella changed her attitude suddenly.

Oh no. She wanted to know more about us. I knew this would happen and my suspicions of Bella being curious were proved correct. She couldn't know about us. It was against the law of nature, the law of our kind. "Alice," I warned again as she agreed to answer questions. "Don't tell her anything. You know what will happen."

_Oh quiet, Edward,_ she said, blowing off my threatening voice._ I won't tell her anything._ I breathed a sigh of relief._ I'll let her guess it._ I growled as Bella continued, unaware of the conversation my sister and I were having.

The girl started to list what she saw. I couldn't help but be surprised at how observant she was. She caught everything. But she just didn't know what we were. I could tell she was waiting for Alice to announce what we were: monsters. But she looked overly embarrassed as if she was insecure about her words even though she was completely right. I just hoped her cheeks stayed pale, not to bring that temptation to me again.

Alice could see what I planned to do next. I was going to go up there and stop all this. I wouldn't let Alice get hurt all because she wanted to be friends with a human. I knew what would happen to her if our 'government' found out about what she had told the girl. I stood but Alice's hissing voice entered my head before I could make it up the stairs. I stood at the bottom, waiting to get up there before she said too much.

_Calm down, Edward,_ she thought._ Everything is going to go well. Don't over react._

"How can I not?" I snarled as she mentally rolled her eyes.

The girl was looking away from Alice, her eyes on her hand. She was silent for a few tense moments and I could feel the need to grab Alice and run. I wasn't going to let her get hurt in anyway and this girl was a problem…a danger to us all.

"Vampire," she suddenly whispered and my fists clenched thinking of the different ways I could shut that mouth of hers. Alice flinched at my graphic plans. She hissed quietly at me and I held myself back from running up those stairs and snapping this Bella's neck. It wouldn't be harder than snapping a swan's neck but I would also get the blood I craved. I squeezed my eyes closed as Alice continued to scold me for thinking such things. I think I even heard a few threats in her mind. She had become so protective over this timid creature that I knew was a danger. But why was I saying she was a danger when the real danger looked exactly like I did?

I spent a good few minutes trying to control myself. My hand was gripping the banister of the stairs and the wood was crumbling under my strong hold. They're conversation had left my mind for a moment as I desperately clung to every part of humanity I still had. I couldn't kill the girl. Alice had become too attached to her and I could already see the way she would react if I did kill her. I couldn't loose Alice. I was too selfish not to have her in my existence. Of course I wanted her to be with Jasper but I also wanted her to stay with me.

_She's curious about you, Edward,_ Alice's singsong voice said in my head, catching my attention. Asking about me? She's probably asking if I'm the worst of our family, which I was. No one could be as terrible as I was. I was the monster; the rest of my family were angels without wings.

"Don't say anything, Alice," I hissed. "Don't do it." She ignored me and started to talk to Bella. "I'm serious. I'll come up there and finish what I started." She faltered when I said that, deciding to change the subject with Bella. Maybe she'll stay on that subject and away from me. This girl didn't need to know anything about her murderer.

I continued listening as she told her story in a more detailed way. She was sad, broken as she talked. You could tell her parents divorce had a large impact on her emotional health. The girl looked like she could break into sobs at any moment. So fragile, so innocent…so selfless. But she was. She left a place she liked to be in so her mother could be happier. She had given up her happiness to makes others happy. Not many teenagers around here did that. Usually they cared for themselves, and only themselves. Bella Swan was…different.

Alice continued to question her, asking how long she had been in Forks and if she had friends. I was surprised to see she did have friends. She seemed like the outcast type of person by the way she acted but she admitted she was quite popular at her school. Of course she was popular. She was the new girl and the town of Forks barely had any new residents. She was the interest. Then there was the fact that she was very…I had to loose that train of thought as I insulted myself from the inside. I couldn't think that way about her. She was seventeen; I was past a hundred. I was sure she probably had the boys on a leash at her school. Who wouldn't want to –?

Alice interrupted my thoughts with a smug comment._ Watcha thinking about Edward?_ She asked with grim satisfaction._ You've been quiet._

"None of your damn business," I muttered, running a hand through my hair. I had to get myself under control. My human side had become a little more predominant but not in a good way. She just tittered inside my head and went back to grinning at Bella.

Alice patted Bella's knee and again I felt the heat on my hand. It left tingles on my skin as I flexed my fingers. The warmth was amazing I couldn't believe I didn't notice it as much as I did now.

There was a silence as Bella stared at Alice. We could both see the questions burning in her eyes and Alice acted before I could tell her not to. "Alice," I warned.

_She's going to find it out sometime._

"Don't -"

_Stop, okay? I'm going to tell her and that's final. She's my friend now, Edward. I want to protect her and I won't let you hurt her._

Perfect! My sister had just been turned against me!

Snarling profanities at her, I spun on my heel and retched the doors open. I slammed it after myself before running to the gate, throwing them open and taking off down the path. I could hear her mutter of 'pessimist' as her voice slowly faded. So what if I was? I wasn't going to hear her try and make me sound like some hero.

And so here I was, sitting on the damp ground.

I didn't know why but suddenly I was very curious as to what Bella's reaction was to my story. Did any of it scare her like it should? I wondered if she even cared about what had happened to me. Had Alice got through to her and made her think that I was a 'good guy'?

I could feel the guilt seeping through my body as I thought about what I'd done to her.

I frowned as I thought about this. I thought I retained none of my humanity but wasn't the emotion of guilt apart of that? But there it was, burning in my chest and making my mind curse itself. It was maddening as my mind went back and forth between considering myself good or evil. I knew that one would win over the other, but what one? Was I really as good as Alice was trying to describe? The better question was what did Bella think of me?

She hated me that was obvious. I had kidnapped her so why should she believe Alice and find me a good man? I was guilty for every crime I'd committed so why would she think the same way as my sister. It was insane but I still had that hope that she would believe Alice.

But I had to know for sure. I had to understand what was going on in her silent mind. I got to my feet, suddenly excited. I was going to talk to her and find out what she really thought.

By the time I'd got back to the house Alice and Bella's conversation was over. My sister had left Bella to pace in her room as she came down to meet me outside.

She stopped me, putting her hands on my chest and looking determinedly up at me. _I know what you want to do,_ she thought with a frown. _It's not a good idea right now._

She showed me the end of her conversation with Bella. She was very angry with me and I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard her stomp her foot and continue pacing. The glare on her face was what made me grin. Her eyebrows were scrunched over her eyes and her mouth pulled into a grimace. She wasn't happy.

"Edward!" Alice warned as I brushed past her. She caught up to me, grabbing my sleeve. "She's not ready! She really hates you. Do you understand how she would react if you just strode in there?"

Badly, right. "Well then what do you suggest?" I asked already knowing the answer. "And I am doing this today."

She scrunched up her face as we glared at each other. "Can I at least tell her you want to see her?" she asked with pursed lips. I thought for a moment before nodding. With a loud huff and a roll of her eyes Alice disappeared into the house as I followed slowly after her.

She already had Bella's door open as I reached the staircase. "Bella?" she questioned the lump under the blankets. Huh, I hadn't noticed that she'd stopped pacing. She stuck her head out from under the covers to look at Alice who was standing beside the bed.

_I'm blaming you if she doesn't want to be my friend after this,_ Alice threatened and I chuckled at her dark voice.

"My brother just got back." Bella visibly flinched when I was mentioned. "And he wants to speak with you."

The glare came to her face and she hid her head under the pillow. "Tell him to go away!" she moaned.

"It won't be so bad, Bella," Alice tried to tell her but Bella wasn't listening. This was going to be difficult.

Alice sighed before turning for the door and shutting it behind her. I was in front of my sister in seconds and she crossed her arms over her chest. _She doesn't want to see you,_ she thought frostily.

"I gathered that much," I replied with a sigh, rubbing my eyes. "But I'm not going to just give up."

She scrunched up her face one more time before pushing past me and down the hallway._ Don't eat my best friend or I'll rip your head off your shoulders._ How pleasant, thank you dear sister.

I shook my head before listening to what Bella was doing on the other side of the door. I heard the shuffle of the blankets but only her heart beat and breathing after. Taking a breath of fresh air, which had a small amount of her scent from the crack under the door, I knocked.

She grumbled and there was a loud smack against the door as she threw a pillow at it. "Go away Alice!" she yelled. "I'm not talking to him!"

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I answered. "It's not Alice."

There was a gasp and I heard her feet hit the floor as she ran across the room. I had to laugh when I heard what she was doing. She was pulling a chair in front of the door, her breathing heavy as she used all her strength. Like that could keep me out. "Stay away!" she screamed. Her scent was stronger which meant she was standing right by the door.

"I haven't come to hurt you," I answered truthfully and I heard her heart beat increase as my voice sounded. "I promise."

She laughed and shaky laugh. "That's what they all say!" she called back. "I'm not that stupid!"

I shook my head before sighing. "Are you going to let me in?" I questioned.

"No!" she screamed, her voice breaking. "Now GO AWAY!"

I shrugged before leaning against the wall by the door. "Well then I'll just have to wait, won't I?" I asked her, crossing my arms and looking at the ceiling.

She was quiet for a moment, surprised at my response. "Well I…I'm not opening the door!" she yelled and I heard the springs from the chair that was against the door move as she sat down on it. "You may as well just leave!"

"I could," I admitted but grinned again. "But where would be the fun in that?" I heard her exhale in annoyance and I wondered what the room smelled like. I asked a questioned before I knocked down the door in blood lust. "So if I'm standing out here, may I ask you a question?" There was another sigh from inside the room but no answer. "Am I annoying you?" I questioned but still there was no answer. "I suppose that answers my own question."

"Why do you even care?" she asked.

I frowned to myself, wondering if my intentions were selfish or not. "That's a very good question," I muttered.

"Well why don't you take my advice? To help you understand what's going on," she said in an innocent voice. "Listening?" She paused. "GO AWAY!" She shouted the last part, the back of the chair hitting the door as she got up and crossed the room to fall down on to the bed. A large sigh escaped her as she fell, covering herself with the blankets. I knew that this was going to be a long night.

_X x x x x x x X_

The grandfather clock in the hall struck twelve, loud and chiming throughout the house. Alice was in the sitting room, making blueprints for the basement (she had just got off the phone with Esme, resident decorator). Many of my prized possessions were down there, not to be touched my anyone so I'd have to talk to Alice about that after I finished what I was trying to do right now.

Bella's breathing faltered and I knew she had woken up from her short nap. She had been unable to sleep fully; waking up at random times during the night. She was restless during those short moments as well.

She sat there for a moment, listening to the trees blowing around outside. The howl of a wolf made her cringe, her breathing fast. I frowned at her reaction as I sat at the same place I had been leaning against hours ago.

At least Alice, who had remembered that humans had to eat, had fed her. I was too enraptured with my ideas on how to talk with her. Alice had to push the chair out of the way and she got through the door. Bella didn't talk with her as she tried to converse. She finally gave up and left, closing door behind her and glaring at me before walking away. As soon as Alice left, Bella was up and pushing the chair in front of the door again before she began to pick at the banquet Alice had picked up from town. At least she was eating.

I enjoyed knocking on her door at random times. The way she would jump and her heart would pick up speed made me laugh. Alice of course had put a stop to this and before long Bella had fallen asleep.

I heard her get up from her bed a moment later and quietly walk over to the door, kneeling on the chair as she listened through the wood. I rolled my eyes. Did she really think I'd give up that easily?

"I'm still here," I called and she stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Why won't you go away?" she asked, her voice high.

"Because I haven't had my chance to talk with you," I answered. Then a thought came to my mind. A sneaky way of getting her to talk with me._ Edward,_ Alice warned from downstairs, her motions stopped. "Obviously," I continued in a smug tone. "And Alice told me you were smart." I waited for my words to sink in.

There was a small gasp of disbelief before she stomped back over to the door and pushed the chair out of the way. I got to my feet quickly, waiting for her to open it. I took a few deep breaths of clean air, just being safe. I had to get used to it. The handle clicked and turned as a tiny half of her face was shown, her brown eyes blazing with fury.

As soon as she opened the door her scent hit me like a bomb exploding. I became slightly disoriented again as the smell washed over me. I inhaled and felt the burn of my throat and the taste of venom on my tongue. Feel the burn! And get damn well used to it.

Her chocolate brown eyes collided with mine and I felt like I could right into her innocent soul. Her eyes were wide with surprise as if I'd caught her off guard, her mouth hanging open. We stared at each other for a moment before she shook her head and her brows furrowed her full lips pursed and her eyes back to that blazing loathing.

I noticed she had her hair tied back so that the smooth skin of her throat was visible…I mentally kicked myself as she kept her glare on me. Stop thinking about that! Look into her eyes! See the innocent, selfless soul in her eyes!

"You're bothering me!" she growled. "I order you to GO AWAY!"

I clenched my teeth together, a sudden anger ripping through me. I hated to be bossed around, especially by some little human girl. She was not going to give me orders.

She blinked in shock as I leaned forward slightly, her scent assaulting my mind again. "My house, my rules," I whispered to her in a menacing voice. It must have been scary for her because she swallowed quite loudly. "Got it?"

She stared at me for a moment, leaning away from me with her eyes wide in fright. Suddenly her glare returned. "No!" she yelled. "I don't get it! It's a free country!"

"Not where you are," I said darkly, a growl building in my chest. Alice's voice kept coming up in my head, telling me to calm down. Dammit, I wasn't going to calm down!

"Then let me go!" she cried, her eyes glistening. "Then you won't have to deal with me!"

"I can't do that," I snarled, leaning away from her. Her tears were making the scent even stronger.

"Yes you can!" she yelled.

That's it. She was getting on my last nerve. Didn't she know that I was trying to save her and she was making even harder for me to do that? You don't annoy the monster, didn't she know that? "I'm not listening to this," I said. "Get back in there."

"Fine!" she screamed, slamming the door shut. I glared at the place where her face had been. A few moments later the door opened again and she stared me down. "You are so annoying!" she growled.

I shrugged, wanting her to be even more annoyed than she already was. "I try," I answered.

She slammed the door again and screamed loudly in her room. Grimacing I left the hall and ran down the stairs, past a worried Alice and into the basement, my sanctuary. Here at least I could have a little time to myself, away from the annoying creature that was Bella Swan.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Author's Note X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Guess what? There is a whole lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. But which parts is it? (insert evil laugh here) Did you know I wrote a lot of this during my Animation class? Lol Don't worry. I finished all my work! Smarty pants, I know. This chapter was eight written pages and six typed pages. Plus I added a lot to the typed part, more detail you know? Anyway my local newspaper is having a contest for writers. I have to write a short story and you could win $5, 000 and a scholarship to a pretty good writing school (I'll have to look it up to make sure I'm right). I think I might enter. :D Wish me luck, huh? You guys might be buying my books in the near future so keep a look out. Oh, this is for my Mum: "Get in the car." :D Giggle.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Next Chapter X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**I don't really know the whole lay down for the next chapter. I'll probably wing it but it will most likely be a chapter of Bella being shown around the house with Alice. Bella's snooping might get her in a little trouble. ;)**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Music X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Don't Speak **– No Doubt

**Stolen **– Dashboard Confessional

**Face Down **– Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Come Sail Away **– Styx

**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**


	5. The Curious One

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Twilight's not mine, so please don't sue!**

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter Five: The Curious One**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**BellaPOV:**

I woke up in darkness. My body felt cramped as I tried to stretch out of my uncomfortable position. My back was pressed up against something hard and cold and my knees were pressed to my chest. I tried to move my arms over my head but instead they hit something else that was hard and smooth. I felt like a mime stuck in a box, but mine was real.

I began to panic as my eye's shot back and forth in the darkness. My hands felt their way around me and I almost screamed when I felt something brush my fingers tips. I yanked my hand back and jumped when I felt the material on my skin. Wrong idea. In the tight space my head hit something that was above me, making it come loose and fall to the ground with a clatter.

"Oww," I muttered, rubbing my head but happy that one of my walls were broken. Maybe I could finally find my way out of this trap I'd fallen into. I hadn't noticed before but my breathing was rapid and I felt like I was loosing air in my lungs. I had to get out, and fast.

I felt around again and realized there was no wall to my right. It was just open space, which meant I had found a way out. Even though it was dark and began to crawl out of my tight space. I could taste the freedom already. The object that had brushed my hand before had seemed to multiply and now they were gently caressing my skin. I shook off the feeling I had before and continued to pull myself on my hands and knees.

Finally I pushed the heavy material away and I saw a light! I was so excited that I shuffled forward and fell off a ledge of some sort. I groaned as my face hit the floor before picking myself up and into a sitting position. I was finally able to stretch my arms over my head and roll my neck. Gosh that hurt!

My eyes opened as I took in my surroundings again. The light was just a crack but it was enough so I could see where I was. The multiple objects that had scared the wits out of me before were what I now recognized as clothes. Coats and dresses on their hangers towered over me. They were all over the small room as well as shelves of shoes and accessories. I looked to my left to see what I had knocked over. It was one of the upper shelves and I had been stuck in the bottom of the closet. A closet! That's where I was and the crack of light was coming from the bottom of the door.

Everything that happened last night came flying back to me. My annoyed attitude returned and I couldn't help but grind my teeth together at how he acted. I felt so frustrated that he wasn't leaving when I told him to. I had never been much of a person who was a leader or who gave orders but last night I wanted him to follow them. When he didn't my anger skyrocketed. But now that I looked back annoyance and anger were not the only feelings I had inside me. I was frightened beyond belief. Why else would I have hid in this closet after he left? I even left the chair in front of the door before crawling as far back into the closet as I could. I remember my shaking and the wet tears falling down my face as I held my knees to my chest. I wasn't only physically trapped but emotionally as well.

I sighed and put my head in my hands, trying to rid my mind of the feelings of dread. I knew there was no way I was getting out of here. I had to accept that I would never see Charlie or Renee or any of my friends again. I'd never see the light of day again. I'd never leave this house I was sure. But at least I had Alice with me. Maybe she would be able to keep me sane in this dungeon she called home.

Speak of the devil. As I sat there in my thoughts I heard the bedroom door open, the chair pushed to the side and Alice's lilting voice call out my name. I shifted uncomfortably but didn't answer. How embarrassing would it be to be caught in closet looking like crap? She'd find me one way or another.

The closet door opened slowly and I saw the shadow of Alice's head appear. I couldn't see her expression in the dark but I'm sure she could see mine. The door opened wider and the light from the bedroom came spilling into the darkness, blinding me for a moment.

"Sorry," her soft voice whispered as she walked in slowly, taking each step carefully. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I shook my head as she swiftly sat down beside me, her face apologetic but concerned at the same time. I looked at my feet, wringing my hands in embarrassment. "It's okay," I answered. "I'm fine."

Her silence was skeptical and I could feel her gaze on me. I refused to look up at her. "You don't look fine," she finally said, breaking the silence. "You look like hell, Bella." I pressed my lips together and didn't answer her again. She sighed and changed to a different subject. "That's not all I'm sorry for."

I sighed; ready to answer her but she stopped me by continuing. "Let me explain. I know why you're in here, Bella. Why you chose to hide and for that I'm sorry. I never should have left you alone with Edward." I cringed when she said his name. "But I didn't see him getting so angry with you until your argument actually started! I should have stepped in before you could get so scared. He was being selfish and childish, I know. I've never seen him act like that. Like the teenage boy he was years ago."

She was about to say more but I quickly looked up and put my hand on hers. Her eyes, which had been staring at the door, were now trained on me. She was pained, that was evident in her golden eyes. I had to let her know what I felt. "There is no need for you to apologize, Alice," I said with a small smile. "None of this is your fault." She smiled back thankfully at me.

"But you're scared," she pointed out.

"I'm scared, yes," I admitted. "But not of you. How could I be?"

She put her hand on top of mine and squeezed it lightly. I didn't even shiver at her cold skin. It was like I was used to it already. "Thank you Bella," she said. "I know it's selfish to say but I'm glad we've met."

"So am I," I answered she with another smile. "Friends?"

"Friends," she concluded. We squeezed each other's hands again before Alice broke out into a full-blown grin. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that!"

I laughed as she jumped to her feet in one of those startling fast movements. Luckily she had dropped my hand before getting up. I looked up at her jubilant face as her eyes danced. She held out her tiny hand for mine. "Come on. Let's not sit here all day! It's already noon!" she exclaimed.

"It is?" I asked in surprise as she nodded. I took her hand and she quickly pulled me to my feet. She helped me up a little too fast though because I went tumbling into her. She giggled before steadying me.

"Oops! I guess I don't know my own strength!" she grinned as I laughed breathlessly. Falling into Alice can do that to you since her body was as hard as stone. "Sorry."

"I'm good," I muttered, taking a deep breath. "Okay, lets go."

She tittered before pulling me out of the dark depths of the closet. I now saw it as my safe haven. At one time it had looked like a prison or a dungeon but now it was like my own place to hide away in this frightening house.

"I got you a few things," she said, pulling me out of my thoughts and directing me to the bed. I looked on to see a tooth brush and tooth paste (thank God for Alice!) along with a simple pair of jeans and a sweater. It felt better knowing that I didn't have to wear the things that Alice wore, like her pretty yellow dress that looked stunning on her but would look hideous on me. She picked up the shirt and held it up in front of me with a calculating look. "Mmmhmm, just right," she said, dropping it into my outstretched hands. "Here, change into these and clean up." She handed me the jeans as well as the toothbrush and toothpaste. "I'll brush your hair when you're done." Her face lit up at that.

"Err, Alice," I said, looking around. "Do you even have a bathroom anymore?" She nodded and spun me around to look at the door off the bedroom that I had yet to explore. "Oh," I muttered before walking over to it and closing the door behind me.

I sighed before looking at myself in the mirror. She was right. I did look like hell. My hair had come out of its ponytail from last night and it was messy and tangled. Good luck to Alice to try and get through it. I had dark bags under my red eyes and my face was even paler than before. I sighed before brushing my teeth and splashing cold water on my face. I needed to wake up. I looked at myself in the mirror again after I changed my outfit. Well it was the best I could do, I thought with a sigh before walking out the door.

Alice was waiting for me, sitting on the bed with a hairbrush. She jumped to her feet and rushed over to me, ushering me over to the chair, which she had replaced by the window. I stared out the window and as she brushed through my tangled locks. She didn't seem to mind that as she hummed to herself, gently combing through the nest that was my hair. She played with it, putting it up one moment then to side and back again. Finally she decided to put some of it into a ponytail and leave the rest down.

"Finished!" she sang with a triumphant smile. "And I believe my eye was right. Those clothes do suit you!"

Something suddenly came to my mind. "Alice," I said in a reproachful tone. "Where did you buy these?"

Her smile disappeared and she grimaced. "Don't be difficult, Bella," she sighed. "I very well couldn't have left you without clothes."

"Alice!" I moaned. "How much were they?"

She turned her nose up. "I refuse to tell."

"If you don't tell me then I'll end up paying you a whole lot more than I should," I threatened.

She gaped at me for a moment. "You are not paying me back! These are a gift!"

I groaned in defeat. "Just so you know," I muttered, pressing my fingers to my temples. "I don't take gifts easily."

"Well you will this one or you'll make me feel terrible," she pouted. I pursed my lips and looked away as she giggled in victory. "Now come on! I'll bet you're hungry."

I swallowed, suddenly ravenous. She nodded and took my hand, pulling me from the seat and towards the open door into the hall. I couldn't help but glance around myself to make sure it was safe to come out. Alice noticed my hesitation and sighed. "He's not here," she said softly. "He left early this morning and hasn't been back since. And if my readings are correct, he's not coming back any time soon." I exhaled in relief as I willing let Alice walk me down the hall. The last time I had been down here it wasn't pleasant.

We walked down the stairs together as Alice chatted on about how she decorated the house. She talked about Esme and her amazing ability to design and how she desperately wanted to come down and see the house that Alice had worked on. "You have one of the last room in the house I haven't worked on," she said. "That will have to be put on hold." She grinned before skipping down the last step and turning down a corridor that led to a bright room.

I noticed that right away it had to be the kitchen. They even had a fridge and stove, which I knew they couldn't use. I looked at her for answers and she laughed. "Keeping up appearances," she explained and I nodded, understanding. It was beautiful, just like the rest of the house. Black marble counter tops, white cupboards and stainless steel appliances were what made me gape. "You like?" Alice asked with a knowing smile.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Thanks!" she laughed before letting go of my hand and skipping over to the cupboards. She pulled out a large book and turned around with it in her hands as she read through it. "So what would you like to eat?" I noticed it was a cookbook in her hands and I couldn't help but shake my head.

"Err…Alice? Maybe I should make something?" I said, my voice questioning.

She looked up at me and grinned. "Okay!" she chirped. "You can teach me how to make what you like!"

I nodded before walking forwards and curiously opening the cupboards and expecting them to be bare. What I saw made me laugh out loud. They were packed with food, stuffed in every available space. The fridge was the exact same. "Did you buy the whole store?" I asked, covering my mouth to hide my laugh.

"No," she answered with a raised brow. "But there were a few nice boys who volunteered to push my carts for me."

I rolled my eyes. Of course Alice would be oblivious to ogling boys what with her beauty. "Wait a minute," I said, shaking my head. "By carts with a plural you mean -"

"Three," she answered like it was nothing.

"Three?!" I choked. "You bought three shopping carts full of food, for one person?" She shrugged like it again meant nothing. I looked back at the stuffed cabinets. "I'm not going to be able to eat it all, Alice!"

"Oh I know," she said. "But I didn't know what you liked so I grabbed the essentials." I held four boxes of frozen pizzas and stared at her. She shrugged again and I sighed, shuffling through the cupboards again.

I noticed the spaghetti noodles and got an idea. I knew exactly what I wanted and I was glad to see she had everything I needed to make my meal.

Alice was a good little helper plus she knew what I wanted before I could even ask her. Then there was that little never-hurt-by-normally-painful-acts thing. I accidentally dropped the spoon I was stirring the pasta with in the boiling pot and I nearly jumped out of my skin when Alice dumped her whole hand into it. "Alice!" I screamed as she brought her hand with the spoon between her fingers out of the pot. There was steam coming off both but she acted like it was an everyday occurrence. She wiped the spoon of water along with her hand and handed it back to me. I just stared at her opened mouthed as she frowned at me.

"What?" she asked.

We finally finished the meal after many giggling and stories later. She seemed to want to know everything there was to know about me. I told her a few stories about my childhood and she listened intently. It felt good to let out how I actually felt about those stories unlike what I did with my mom. Like my seventh birthday party where she invited the whole neighborhood when I didn't know half the kids there. I told her I loved it but I felt totally embarrassed when one of the kids would walk up to me and I wouldn't even know their name. My birthdays had always been like that until I told her I had had enough and that I was too old for parties. She agreed after a few tantrums and left me alone so I could celebrate my birthdays by myself which was basically not at all.

I sat down with a large plate of spaghetti and Alice watched me intently as I ate. I got self-conscious so I decided to ask her to tell me stories about her family. We laughed with each other as she told me silly stories of her brother Emmett and the many wrestling and chess matches he had with her Jasper. I was surprised at the end of her last story that I had finished my meal. And it wasn't all that bad.

She was beginning another story of a shopping trip with Rosalie when she suddenly stopped mid sentence and stared off into space, her eyes far away. She came back quickly with a smile on her face. "Jasper's going to call!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and dancing over to the phone to wait for him. I stood, knowing it was my time to leave and give her some privacy. I put my plate in the sink just as the phone rang. Alice snatched it off the hook before it could even finish its first ring. Her voice became low and quick so it was hard to understand but I left the room so they could be with one another.

I went out into the hall and left Alice's whispering voice behind me. Letting my hand run along the wall I looked around myself. I had come back into the entrance hall. I stared up at the chandelier in awe as my eyes traveled to the ceiling and back down again. Even though it was cloudy and dim outside the light seemed to multiply in this once dreary looking place. Maybe it looked dark before because I was so scared of what might happen to me.

I stopped when my fingers hit a crack in the wall. I looked at my hand to see I had come to a door I hadn't noticed before. I knew I hadn't seen it because its wood was dark and hidden beneath the shadows of the staircase. Frowning and ran my finger along the beaten handle before gripping and tugging on it. There was a click and the door came loose, allowing me to pull it open. I slowly opened it all the way to see another staircase, leading down into a dark cellar type room. This must be the basement of the house. Looking around myself I finally decided to be curious and see what was down here.

I took each step carefully since the staircase didn't look like it had been redone. In fact the whole basement didn't look like Alice had even touched it. I reached the point where I could see the whole room and I gasped at what I saw. It was cluttered with different things. I reached the bottom step and stared at the mess there was.

There were shelves and shelves along the walls of little objects and books, an amazing amount of books. I walked up to one of the shelves to look at the small toy car. It was very old and made of metal with the paint already peeled off. Carefully I picked it up and turned it over to see the date inscribed on the bottom. _May 19th, 1929_. I bit my lip and placed it back on the shelf; afraid I'd break this valuable piece of art. But it wasn't the only objects around the shelves. There were tiny replica monuments such as an old Statue of Liberty and the Eiffel Tower all inscribed with dates that went farther back than any of the antiques my family had.

But as I moved on I noticed the many books. The shelves were stuffed with them, worn and old as if they too had dated back long before I was born. There were even cardboard boxes on the ground that had books in them, as if they were supposed to be unpacked but there was no room for them to go. I opened one box and found it stuffed to the rim with maps of different places all over the world. It was simply amazing to see these maps come from over a century to just two years ago.

Beside the boxes of books and maps were containers with music in them. There were CD's and records cramped together. I picked out a few from the fifties and even a few orchestral records from the thirties. A lot of the CD's were piano like Debussy's Claire de Lune. I recognized the reason for that by turning around.

In the far corner of the room there was one small window that had the dim light shining through and on to a grand black piano. I stared at it for a moment before walking slowly over to it. My fingers brushed along the keys and I was surprised to see it was perfectly clean with not a speck of dust on it. I looked at the top of the piano to see sheets of music, some half finished and torn up, others crumpled into tiny balls and some that had yet to be written on. I stared at them but I couldn't understand the complicated notes. I'd never been good and reading music.

Sitting down on the bench I turned my attention back to the keys where I noticed beside the newer sheets of music was a small picture. I picked it up and I felt how old it was since it seemed like it had been crumpled or handled continually. The picture itself was an odd grey color and contained seven different people in it.

To the far right was a man and a woman standing together. The man was tall and muscled like a weight lifter with dark curly hair. He was smiling as he held the woman in front of him. She was frowning but the rest of her appearance made up for her dreary attitude. Her long hair, which was most likely blond, flowed down her shoulders in soft curls that would make anyone envious. But her hair and face were not the only beautiful things about her because she was tall and statuesque like I model. I took a hit on my self-esteem by just looking at her.

To the left of them were another couple but this time the woman was sitting in a chair in front of her partner. Her face was heart shaped and her long curls were dark unlike the girl next to her. She was smiling and her eyes had some sort of gleam in them. The man standing behind her had blond colored hair and he too was smiling kindly back at the camera, his eyes a light with something that I could only explain as happiness.

I moved on to the next couple who was standing as well. My mouth dropped open when I saw those large eyes. It was Alice! But she was different in this picture. Her hair, which was usually cropped short and sticking out in every direction, was now long and held in place by a few hair clips. Her eyes, like the other couple, were bright and cheerful along with her radiant smile. I couldn't help but grin back at the picture. Behind her was a very serious looking man with blonde hair. My mind must have been going crazy but for some reason I believed this was Jasper.

My eyes fell on the last person who was standing to the far left beside Jasper and Alice. I gaped at the beautiful boy staring back at me. His face was serious as well, his eyes dark and brooding as if he was hiding many secrets. You couldn't help but feel drawn to his perfection and feel compelled to find out the mystery of this boy. His dark hair was just the same as the last time I had saw him, ruffled and unruly. I kept my eyes on his hypnotizing gaze; unable to turn away from the Adonis that was Edward.

I carefully put the picture back beside the sheets of music and ran my hand over the piano keys. I stopped on the highest note and pressed down. The sound bounced off the walls and I couldn't help but smile at the sound. It was defiantly in tune and it reminded me of Renee and her old piano she used to play before she got bored and moved on to the next best thing. I didn't know why but the sound of the piano always seemed to calm me.

Suddenly there was a crack behind me and I whipped my head around so fast that I was surprised I hadn't got whiplash. In the shadows, by the staircase, were two golden eyes staring at me with fury blazing brightly in their depths. I gasped and stupidly fell backwards off the bench I was sitting on. My back hit the concrete floor and I yelped in pain but I kept my eyes on the person who was moving closer to me. He finally hit the dim light coming through the window and I saw the beautiful face of the boy in picture but this time it was riddled with anger. He was beyond angry. He was seething. His jaw was tensed and his fists were clenched as he shot daggers at me. I just gaped at him.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled, coming even closer to me. I used my elbows to pull myself backwards and away from his advances.

"I was … I just … I didn't…" I stuttered, my voice breaking many times in fright.

"Get. Out." he said slowly from between his teeth. I stared up at his incredulous expression for a moment. "NOW!" he roared in complete rage.

I jumped clumsily to my feet and ran past him, stumbling up the staircase as fast as I could. I reached the top, banging my knee against one the steps but I didn't stop as I ran for the open front door. I heard Alice call my name but I kept running. She grabbed my arm before I could make it out the door and I could feel the tears falling down my face. "Bella! What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Alice!" I cried, tugging on her grip. "I have to leave. Now!"

"But Bella…" she said slowly, hurt.

"Please let me go!"

She stared at me for a moment but her fingers came loose and I made it down the porch. I sprinted for the open gates; afraid they'd close and lock me in here with him. But I made it out on to the foggy, muddy road and I was able to run free. I couldn't breath in this muggy air and I felt exhausted after only a few minutes of running.

I didn't notice I had run off the trail until I tripped over a root. I fell to the wet earth with a loud thump and a hiss in pain. I'd cut open my jeans and a small amount of blood was dripping down my knee. But I didn't stop I couldn't stop. I pushed myself up and began running again, ducking under branches and jumping over fallen logs. I wasn't far enough yet.

I stopped when something blocked my path I was taking. Two pairs of sparkling eyes stared at me from the shadows but I could see their glistening teeth bared as growls were emitted from their muzzles. Two wolves had appeared, and they didn't look like they wanted to just look at me.

I turned to the left and began running that way instead. I could hear their grunts as they chased after me, knowing this forest better than I did. Even though I had already given up hope I kept running. The sounds of more wolves joining made me stumble more often. They were ganging up on me.

I skidded to halt when I found a large fallen tree in front of me. It was huge and as I looked around to find myself cornered by the wolves, the only way was over. I jumped up and grabbed a hold of the bark, pulling myself up. My fingernails scraped against the tree, trying desperately to hold on as my shoes slipped under me. I pulled with all my strength but I was so tired and spent that I couldn't summon up enough energy to make it over. I was done.

That's when I heard the bark of one of the wolves and the skin of my ankle breaking. I screamed out in agony, my fingers letting go and making me fall to the ground as the wolf, who had it's teeth on my ankle, pulled me to the open ground. He then began to thrash his head from side to side making my screams of pain louder and louder. I could barely hear the other wolf's howls of victory over my thudding heart beat. These were my last moments to live! I could already smell the blood pouring from my ankle as the wolf growled and tugged. I tried to pull myself away but he just grabbed me back again.

My head fell limply to the ground and I let them have me. What was the point to try and fight anymore? I was done, finished. I tried to keep my eyes from falling but all I saw was the wolves crowding around me, their hungry eyes a light. My breathing was labored and I knew I only had a few more breaths to take.

I heard the last sounds I would ever hear in my life. There was the whine of pain and frantic barking around me. The pressure against my ankle was gone and I heard the faint sound of growling and snarling. I opened my eyes as much as I could and the wolves had disappeared leaving only a crouched dark shadow in the background of the forest. I sighed before my eyelids drooped closed again and I was sent into darkness.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Author's Note X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Haha! Edward's a pack rat and yes, my Alice used to have long hair but she cut it all off cause she wanted to. :D OMG! I'm naming the wolf that bit Bella's ankle Jacob. Lmao And no, there are no werewolves in this story. Sooo what'd yah think? That was six and half pages written and five and half pages typed. Thanks for all your well wishes in my contest. I'm still thinking up ideas on what to write about. GUESS WHAT?!! It's my birthday tomorrow! Sweet sixteen here I come! I offically claim the month of November as my month. :D**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Next Chapter X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Edward's POV of this chapter including a short sibling rant and a rescue. Plus we meet Papa Cullen and Mister Whitlock. ;)**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Music X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Let's See How Far We've Come **– Matchbox Twenty

**Human **– Skye Sweetnam

**Spotlight (Twilight Mix) **– Mute Math

**Full Moon **– The Black Ghosts

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_


	6. The Confusion

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Twilight's not mine, so please don't sue!**

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter Six: The Confusion**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**EdwardPOV:**

Here I was being a coward again. Running from my problems rather than tending to them. How could I be so cowardice as to leave without a word to my sister? I could sense how worried she had become about me. I was finally showing her my true nature. I wasn't brave like she thought I was. No, I was so low that even the dirt came above me.

I growled to myself as I crouched behind a bush, watching my prey stalk it's own meal. The cat crawled along the ground slowly, one paw at a time and made no noise to alert the rabbit it had it's eye on. I followed the lion, keeping behind it as I came out from my hiding spot. It didn't seem to notice and I used that to my complete advantage. I stepped closer until I could almost reach out and touch its poised body.

It finally noticed my shadow and decided to surprise me as it swung around, clawing the open place where I used to be crouching. I had slipped easily away and crouched to the side now. It bared its large teeth at me, probably angry that I had scared off its prey. I hissed loudly and it returned with a low growl. We slowly followed each other in a small circle, never breaking eye contact.

It leaped at me but I slipped out of its reach again. The cat landed on the ground and spun around, snarling in annoyance. I merely grinned, finding this game of cat and mouse quite fun although I would count myself as the cat and this seething creature the mouse. It was something to keep my mind off of my pending return to the house.

The lion snapped its large teeth at me before charging. I leaped to the side and just before it passed me I grabbed the creature's head in both my hands and twisted it. The final snap of the cat's neck finished our game and made my instincts take full force. I sunk my teeth into the creature's fur and I suddenly felt the blood flow into my mouth, healing my parched throat. I drank as if I was dying of thirst, which wasn't very true.

I couldn't help but think thing's I shouldn't. The blood took on a new and unique taste that instantly had me craving more. It was the taste of the blood I had desiring for over twenty-four hours. I pulled the body closer to me as I drank, making sure I had every last drop. I felt that if I opened my eyes the illusion I was creating in my head would disappear so they remained shut as my imagination took over.

She withered in my grip, no sound escaping her lips as I crushed her against me. Her heart was beating frantically, searching for the blood it needed to pump but there was nearly none left. She was getting colder and paler by the minute and I knew that my feast would end soon. I growled, wanting more as I sunk my teeth in deeper. She cried out in agony this time but I held her fast, refusing to let this prey out of my hands. She took deep ragged breaths as I drained her body dry.

Finally I found enough power to pull myself away from her neck, gasping for unneeded air. I looked down at her and was instantly horrified at what I saw. She lay there, staring at me with her innocent brown eyes. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she kept her penetrating gaze on me. I opened my mouth several times as if to say my words of victory but I couldn't say them. Not to her. Instead when I opened my mouth two very different words came out. "I'm sorry," I whispered to her, unrestrained agony in my tone. I went to say more comforting words but her eyelids fluttered closed over her brown irises and her chest was suddenly still. The silence rang in my ears and made me squeeze my eyes shut and press my hands against my head, begging for it to bring some kind of soothing noise. _Her heart beat, _I yelled in my head. _Bring it back!_ But the silence continued. What had I done?!

I flung my eyes open again as I stared at my surroundings, my breathing labored. But it was not the body of the girl in front of me. It was the mountain lion I had been playing games with before. I pushed the animal's drained body away from me and sat down on the wet ground, speechless as to what I had just gone through.

What did it all mean? Was I finally feeling some sort of empathy for the girl's pain? But this was hardly the way to react to her. I was a soulless creature who was put on this earth to create pain for others so why was I feeling such agony and pain as I looked at the scene over again? Why did I apologize to her while she slowly died? These conflicting emotions raging inside me were so difficult to control.

I growled to myself before getting my feet. I hated feeling so helpless like I could fall apart at any second. I felt like a … human. I shook my head and looked once more at the dead creature before leaving. I had to get out of there. But where should I go? I couldn't go back to the house now could I? The source of my troubles was still there. How was I to deal with that?

I sighed and noticed I had been walking while I was thinking. I had taken myself in the direction of the house. I turned myself around as I saw the white of the building come into view. I wasn't ready, not at all.

Suddenly a sound that I knew very well reached my ears. The soft plink of a piano key. I stopped in my tracks as my fists clenched together. Alice was busy talking to Jasper on the phone but I could see the girl was not with her the kitchen. There was only one other place she could be.

Without another thought I turned around again and flew towards the house. I pushed the gates aside, the chain keeping them together broke easily, before flying up the steps and swinging the door open. I saw Alice's confusion when she heard my entrance but I didn't stop as I headed down the steps to my room. The one place where no one was allowed and she had found it.

I reached the bottom of the staircase and she still hadn't noticed me. She sat at my piano, lightly running her fingers over the keys. How dare she come down here and touch my things! I was happy that this was the only room that was not drenched in her sweet scent but now she was everywhere. It clung to everything around her and I could no longer escape it down here. She was ruining my life by just being alive!

I didn't notice that I was clenching the staircase banister until her head snapped to look in my direction. Her brown eyes widened with fear and I found myself thinking back to my little scene in the woods. But there was no sympathy left in my system to give. There was no forgiveness for what she had made my existence … a complete hellhole.

She gasped before loosing her balance and falling backwards off the bench. So weak and frail and I was blocking the only exit. It could be so easy to end her life now. To take her and satisfy my demand for her blood. To quench my never-ending thirst that threatened to make me go insane. Hell I had gone insane!

She stared at me; her heart beat much the same as my imagination had thought up. I took a step closer to her and she shuffled backwards. "What are you doing down here?" I hissed.

She opened her mouth several times and her voice broke continually as she tried to get the words out. "I was … I just … I didn't," she stuttered. I was loosing patience with this girl.

"Get. Out." I snarled, hoping she would understand in her shocked state. She stared at me, unable to move or just being stubborn. I clenched my fists tighter together along with my jaw. "NOW!"

She squeaked in fright and immediately leapt to her feet. She passed me faster than I thought she would able to but that wind blew that luscious scent in my direction as she stumbled up the staircase and out of sight.

I breathed heavily but her smell assaulted my senses again and I could barely hear what was going on up stairs. I heard her exit as Alice watched on in complete confusion and hurt. I'd done it again. I'd hurt my sister unintentionally just as I had in the past. Suddenly her hurt turned to complete anger and she was soon standing in front of me.

Her tiny face was contorted in fury as she stared me down. I'd never seen my sister this angry before but I refused to look at her. She smacked me hard on the chest, enough to make me stumble but not loose my balance. I still didn't look at her and I could feel her mind throwing insults at me.

"What did you do?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Where is she going?! Why won't she talk to me?"

"She's gone for good, Alice," I said, before turning away from her. She was in front of me again, blocking my way to the staircase. I breathed in once, her scent making my head swirl and my mind refused to calm as I blew the air out again. "Please move out of my way, Alice. I'm not in the mood."

"No," she said stubbornly. "I'm not going to move. _You_ are going to listen! I know that having her around is difficult but I always thought you could act better than this. You've never acted this way before! You keep changing your mind and I can't see anything for you! What's going on?"

I paused, thinking before I could say anything. I didn't understand it either. I was experiencing different emotions at one time that it was hard to sum it all up. "I don't know," I replied, looking away in shame. I hated to see her so disappointed in me. Just like everyone else, I had let her down.

She glared at me again. "Why don't you stop being such a -" She stopped suddenly, her eyes wide and far away. I let her vision reach me from her thoughts.

It was in the forest and the fog was heavy around the ground like it was right now. I saw the glowing eyes of wolves around the perimeter of something. The fog thinned slightly to show the body of a girl on the ground. Her eyes were closed but I'd know that face anywhere.

"Bella!"

I didn't even wait for Alice's vision to finish before I launched myself up the stairs. I hadn't run so fast in as long as I could remember. The trees literally whipped past me at troubling speeds as I followed her potent scent through the forest. I took the trail but stopped when I noticed her smell fading. She hadn't taken the path; she'd wandered off into the woods. I turned and went back the way I came, picking up the trail again and following it into the forest. I could see her stumbling footprints in the muddy ground as she ran.

Her scent suddenly got stronger and I stopped to see the small amount of blood on the sharp edge of a broken branch on the ground. I knelt down to see what kind of damage it had done to her when I heard the echoing scream. No! I was going to be too late!

I leaped up again and followed her strong scent. I was terrified when I noticed it was getting stronger. Her blood had been spilt and I was running right into temptation's hands. The scent surged through my body making my speed increase all the more. I gave myself to my instincts for a moment knowing they would drive me faster. I'd deal with whatever it threw at me when I got to her.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Bella was lying on the ground, her breathing labored again and small cries issuing from her mouth. The vile wolf had its teeth around her delicate ankle and it was tugging as the other creatures cheered it on. The fury pulsated through my body and it changed from depending on my instincts to depending on my feelings.

I roared in complete outrage and leaped at the creature who was causing her pain. I grabbed its jaws, pulling them off her ankle, and threw it to the ground. It whined in pain but I wasn't finished with it just yet. The others had yet to realize my entrance as my speed gave me an advantage. I jumped at the wolf that had hurt my Bella and proceeded to tear it limb from limb. This thing deserved to endure torture after what it had done to her. It snarled and clawed at me as I pressed its body down into the dirt but I could barley feel the scratches it was trying to inflict. The wolf, however, could feel the pain I was giving it. It frantically called to the others but they had already scattered, leaving this one behind to fend for itself. It cried out in agony until I finally gave in, taking its neck and snapping it in one twist.

The world was deathly silent for one long moment as I stared at the dead creature. I didn't know it but as I looked down at my blood covered hands I saw them shaking. My rage continued to pulse through my body and I wanted to torture the creature even more but I couldn't, it was already dead.

Suddenly my mind slowed down enough to let the sweet sound of a heart beat enter. I stopped shaking and turned slowly to see her. Bella was lying in the same position as before, her cheek pressed against the muddy ground and her face turned towards me. Her eyes were closed and her breaths came out in small puffs of air in the stillness of the forest. She looked so frail, so innocent.

That is when everything came crashing down on me. I cut off my breathing as soon as I smelled it but it was too late, the damage was already done. Her scent wafted through my senses, attacking my mind and bring my instincts to full frontal attack. The flashes of her weak body in my arms, my chin drenched in her sweet blood. I'd finish every last drop; it was not something I would waste. I found myself breathing it in deeply and reveling at that satisfying feeling. My eyes snapped open, focusing in on her blood drenched leg. I moved closer, running my fingers along her skin. My throat burst into flames as I stared at the shining red of the blood seeping from her ankle. I leaned forward, so close to tasting it…

Her sudden cry made me snap my head back up to her face. Her eyes were still closed but her eyebrows were constricted as she cried out again in pain. My chest ached as I left the bloody ankle to hover over her, brushing the wet hair from her pale cheek. She whimpered once and I squeezed my eyes shut again. I had to become what I wanted to be. I was not a monster and I was not going to hurt her. I was not going to put her through this pain.

I cut off my breathing again before slowly slipping my arms under her tiny form and lifting her off the muddy ground. She was easy to carry it was just the blood dripping from her wound that worried me. I stared at her innocent face again, her head rolling back and her skin so deathly pale. I grabbed a hold of my human instincts and began to run back through the forest, keeping my eyes on her face.

I reached the house soon enough and Alice ran out to meet me, her thoughts crying out in despair. "Alice," I began as we walked quickly towards the porch.

"I've already called Carlisle," she said, touching Bella's cheek lightly with her fingertips. "He's on his way."

I nodded but knew it would take at least a few hours for him to arrive. I gripped Bella's body tightly to me as I ran up the stairs to her room. I could feel how cold she was and she needed some kind of warmth. I reached the room and slowly put her down on the bed. I had medical degrees but I had never practiced them on a real human, not like my father. I knew what to do but could I do it without hurting her? I had to try.

I ripped a piece of sheet and wrapped it around the wound, all the while holding my breath. We had no first aid in the house since why would we need it? Alice had luckily thought to bring up a bowl of water to clean it the best we could. She pushed my hands away from her ankle and began wiping up the splattered blood. I looked away, unable to stand the sight any longer. Instead I focused on her face again, brushing my fingers across her skin and desperately hoping she would turn out fine.

_You've done the best you can, Edward, _Alice's voice came from beside me. I was amazed at her restraint. She was breathing perfectly normal and here I was with my shut off lungs. I shook my head. _It's all right. You can leave if you want. I've got her._

I nodded and quickly turned and left the room, closing the door behind me. I couldn't stand being in that room. I was already drowning in venom and I'm sure I would choke on all the poison in my mouth. I had again shut off my lungs as I descended the staircase, glad to see that there was no blood spilt. I headed to the open door and flashed down to the gate, keeping a fair amount of space between temptation and myself but not enough so that I couldn't keep an eye on Alice.

She was still sitting with Bella, just watching her and trying desperately to see if she was going to be okay. Her visions didn't come and she instead focused on feeling terrible for me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block her voice out. I couldn't stand her feeling sympathy for me. I sucked in a deep breath of the wet air. There was still a faint hint of her blood so I retreated to keeping my breathing off.

I leaned against the open gate, waiting for Carlisle to arrive and be able to save her. But I couldn't keep my hopes up. She had lost so much blood … I could still see the ground dyed red. I gritted my teeth as the "what ifs" entered my head.

What if I hadn't been there in time? She would have been killed and all because I had scared her off! How stupid could I be? Of course she would run off and get herself hurt. I was a frightening monster and she had now seen my darker side. I was sure that when she woke up she would want to run screaming from me again. For some confusing reason, that hurt me. I felt that familiar burn in my chest whenever I thought of hurting my family but it seemed to burn at an even hotter temperature.

Why did I care that she would leave? She was nothing to me, just an annoying, little, human girl. The one who always got into trouble and always needed someone to watch over her. Like a guardian angel. I had to laugh at that moment, even though it sounded shaky to my ears. She must have someone else looking out for her because I was no guardian angel. I was more of the devil sent from hell to take her down into the pits of fire with me. But I wouldn't! I refused to hurt her in any way, shape or form.

Where was all this remorse and guilt coming from? I'd scared humans before. I'd killed humans before and I had never felt as guilty as I did now. What the hell is happening to me?

I hadn't realized that I had been standing out here for over two hours until a familiar and missed voice entered my mind. _We're just crossing the border Edward. _Carlisle's calm voice floated through my mind. I sighed, feeling better to know that…

Wait. _We're_? I concentrated for a moment and found the other voice. No! He can't come here! Not now! What was Carlisle thinking of bringing him here? I paced in front of the gate, making sure they wouldn't pass without my knowing. There was no way I was letting him in here. The danger he could cause for Bella! I growled lowly as I thought of what I would do to him if he ever tried to hurt her.

My head snapped up to see their quick approach. It was only a few moments until they were both standing in front of me. Carlisle stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder. It felt good to have him back, to see my father again. But couldn't look at him now, I could only stare down his companion, making sure I would be able to stop any of his advances towards the house.

_Edward, _Carlisle thought with concern. _Don't start anything. You know as well as I do the reason he wanted to come. He couldn't stay when he knew Alice could be in trouble._

I curled my hands into fists as Jasper stared back at me, his eyes a dark color. He hasn't fed and he's now this close to a bleeding Bella. "This can add up to nothing but trouble, Carlisle," I snarled. Jasper frowned, ashamed that I had called him out on his weakness. He was trying desperately to keep to animal blood but it was difficult for him, more so than the rest of us. He hadn't been trying our way of life for as long as the rest of us had.

_You know he means no harm Edward, _Carlisle thought, his tone turning firm. _Now calm down. I can't leave you if you intend on hurting anyone._

I clenched my fists again at the choice he was giving me. But Bella needed medical attention now. Her breathing was labored and her face paler than normal. To me, there was no choice. I straightened out of my defensive posture but kept my eyes trained on Jasper. I wasn't going to let him out of my sight. Carlisle nodded, patted my shoulder once before running up to the house. He'd know where to go by following her scent.

Jasper and I stared at each other for a moment before he finally thought something directed at me. _Edward, _he thought.

"Don't," I stopped him. "I can't give into your request. There is no way I'm letting you near the house."

"Edward," he said aloud. "I can feel your confusion and anger but I don't know the source. I smell fresh blood but again I don't know the source. Can't you understand how worrying this is to me? I have to see Alice."

He stepped forward but I was in front of him again, shoving him back slightly. His teeth clenched and I felt overly annoyed but worried at the same time. Jasper was not in control of his power and he was radiating his emotions on to me.

We glared at each other but this fight between brothers was not meant to be. Alice's tiny hand appeared on my arm, as she looked up at me with concern deep in her golden eyes. _Please calm down, _she begged. _I'll stay with him out here. I won't let him in, I promise._

I stared into her eyes before sighing and stepping back. She smiled, rubbing my arm and turning to Jasper. She took hold his hands and they stood looking at each other, both in pure bliss. I frowned and turned back towards the house, feeling obtrusive in their private moment. Just the two of them together without a care in the world. That burning sensation in my chest was back again but I shoved it away as I stepped inside the house and sat down in the chair by the dead fire.

I rubbed my head and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the voices around me and the many emotions flowing through my body. I found myself able to shut out the voices but my emotions were another story. Why was it so difficult to hide them? The worry, the stress, the anger, the guilt, the confusion was not fading away. I growled to myself, annoyed that I couldn't do this one measly task.

I leaned my head on my hand as I thought about the cause of all these emotions. Bella's face immediately came into my sight but this time she wasn't scared or sad, she was smiling. I had seen her smile in Alice's thoughts but she had never smiled at me. I hadn't studied it before but now that I did I couldn't help but smile with her. It was shy and she looked away from me, her hair covering her face. In my sort of day dream I reached out and brushed the strands away, letting the silk of her hair run through my fingers before tucking it behind her ear. She looked at me with her large, brown doe eyes before laughing and looking away again in embarrassment.

I jumped when I felt the presence of someone standing beside me. I looked up to see Carlisle looking down at me, a kind smile on his lips. I was surprised I didn't hear either his thoughts or his footsteps and it made me feel insecure that I had been so entranced by this…scene in my head as to over look these obvious noises.

Carlisle could see the questions in my eyes so he answered quickly. "She's doing very well, asleep now," he said calmly. "No complications so she'll be just fine."

I sighed in relief and sunk back into the chair, staring into the fireplace numbly. She was going to be okay. I could finally let the worry sink away but the yearning to see her again took its place.

I heard Carlisle's footsteps as he walked over to the fireplace. "Edward," he approached softly. "I believe we have things to discuss."

I sighed. "We do," I replied. He waited for me to start and I took a moment to collect myself before beginning the story. "Alice had gone out hunting which left me alone here. I noticed there was a child from the town by the house. I wanted to…" I stopped feeling ashamed to tell my father that I wanted to play a game and scare the human. He didn't say anything so I continued. "…scare him off so he wouldn't come back. I went out there and she showed up. She seemed to know him so I wanted to scare her off as well so no one would come back to the house. But when I got closer her scent was…overwhelming." I took a deep breath and was not surprised to notice her lingering scent. Would it ever stray away? _Not until she dies, _a dark voice in my head said. I shook my head in an effort to keep my mind from Bella's death.

_La tua cantante, _Carlisle thought in surprise.

I nodded. I'd seen the many stories of my father's life and in those stories the phrase "La tua cantante" was used many times so it was natural that I knew the meaning. "It can be nothing else," I sighed.

"But she is still alive," he pointed out and I could hear the smile in his voice. He was proud of my restraint even though I knew I was running out of it. I couldn't help but think of Emmett and what he had done when he was in the same situation. His blood 'singers' and never lived to see another day. I shuddered at the thought.

"She is," I mumbled, opening my eyes and staring at the wooden floor, unable to look at my fathers face and tell him the disgusting things I had wanted to do to her.

There was a moment of silence before Carlisle said, "Go on."

I took another breath and continued. "I couldn't control my instincts at that point so I just grabbed her. Carlisle, I can't begin to admit how sorry and hopeless I am! I should have had better control and let her leave! I shouldn't have been so cocky and selfish! Now I've got us all into this mess -"

_Edward! _I looked up to see Carlisle's face, still with a calm smile. He walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder again. "Son, I don't blame you for what you have done. We all have lapse's in our self control, we're not all perfect." He chuckled lightly and squeezed my shoulder.

"I wanted to let her go," I said, looking down again. "But I knew she'd spread word and I couldn't get Alice into trouble like that. Not after everything she's done for me."

"You did the right thing for your sister, Edward. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Nothing but holding a girl hostage like some animal in a cage." I looked up at him. "You should have seen the way she looked at me. She was petrified." I looked down again, ashamed at the creature I had become. What right did I have to lock her away from her family and friends? _She should be terrified of me, _I thought sadly, my chest burning yet again.

"There's more than guilt to what your feeling, Edward," Carlisle finally said. "Will you tell me?"

I was silent for a moment, thinking about how I was feeling. I'd never felt something so strong before and this feeling was hard to explain. "I don't even know," I admitted in a whisper. "I'm so confused. It's something but I can't decipher what."

"Try," he pressed.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, grabbing a hold of it and having the right mind to yank it out. "I feel…" I started but stopped to think over my answer again. "Like I want to set her free. I want her to go home. But at the same time, whenever I think of her leaving…or getting hurt, I feel this burn in my chest. I don't know what it means, Carlisle."

I looked up at him for guidance to see I large smile on his face. I was confused and quickly looked into his mind for an answer but the last thing I saw was Esme's face. He blocked me out by repeating the Ancient Greek alphabet over and over again in his head. I frowned, wondering what he was pushing me out of. Had he made a discovery on my confusing feelings? "Carlisle…?"

"You will figure it out soon enough," he said with another grin.

Alice's perky voice caught up into my head as she left Jasper at the gate for a moment. She danced into the room, standing beside Carlisle and smiling at him. "How is she?" Alice asked quickly, already knowing the answer.

"Quite well," Carlisle said anyway. He smiled mischievously at her before looking at me.

"Oh!" Alice cried out. "I'll go do that now!" She skipped her way out the room and up the stairs to burn Bella's old sheets that were stained with her blood. I swallowed the venom in my mouth and looked at Carlisle again. He always seemed so calm in these difficult times it was amazing. I suddenly felt calmness flow through me, no doubt Jasper's work as he could feel my anxious state from outside.

I stood and looked at Carlisle once more. "I need to hunt again," I said, holding my breath as Alice came waltzing down the stairs with the blood-smeared sheets and ran out the door to burn them. "It's becoming…difficult for me again."

"Do what you must, Edward," Carlisle said. "But I have to leave. Esme will be getting worried. I told her I wouldn't be gone long. What should I tell her for you?"

He stared at me as I thought of what to say to the mother and family I missed so much. I'm coming home? I'm in agony? I decided to go with a half lie. "Tell her I'm making progress," I finally said before leaving the room and running out into the forest, ignoring the smell of distance smoke.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Author's Note X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Sorry this one took so long guys! I went on vacation for a week then I went to see the Twilight movie twice (may I just say it was so totally AWESOME!?!?! Hugs for everyone! Especially Rob!) and then I had homework to do. So I wanted to thank all you guys for my birthday wishes!!! I don't think I said this before but my friend sent a letter to Robert Pattinson asking for his autograph so she could give it to me for my birthday. She got it and gave it to me. I WAS SO HAPPY!!! It even says "Happy Birthday Nicole. Rob Pattinson. x x" :D There's a scan of it on my profile page. And I've just been noticing that a lot of people are reading my story but not my Author's Notes. I'm happy that you're reading my story but could you please read these too because I've got a lot of messages that say "THIS IS LIKE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!!!" Well yes, I said that in the first Author's Note. So please read these!!! Thanks. Oh and along with my music below I suggest you listen to the Twilight Movie Instrumental Score. I LOVE CARTER'S MUSIC!!! "Humans Are Predator's Too" and "How I Would Die" are the best for this chapter.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Next Chapter X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Back to BellaPOV where she wakes up from her unconscious state and realizes that Eddies not such a bad guy. I think I'll throw a little of Papa Cullen fixing her up in there too.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Music X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Dare You To Move **– Switchfoot

**If I Never See You're Face Again** – Maroon 5 feat. Rihanna

**The Following Songs Are Instrumentals**

**Prologue **– Disney's Beauty and the Beast

**Spawn **– Brand X Music

**Live and Die – **Immediate Music

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_


	7. The Explanation

****

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Twilight's not mine, so please don't sue!**

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter Seven: The Explanation**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**BellaPOV:**

This forest was dark; the tall tree's covering whatever light there was from the dull sky above. The dirt felt cold against my skin as I shifted around on the ground. The air was frosty making my breath come out in little clouds as I gasped for oxygen. Fog drifted lazily around me making this scene look more like a horror movie then real life.

I found myself looking upwards, my neck craned back to see something that had suddenly appeared above me. Two golden orbs stared down at me and it took me a moment to realize they were eyes. Eyes that were staring intently at me. I swallowed and shifted backwards only to hear a low growl. Both I and the person standing in front of me looked behind my fallen form.

I gasped when I saw the snarling teeth of a wolf advancing towards me, saliva dripping from it's open fangs and it's chest rumbling with the growl that shook me to my bones. But the wolf's eyes did not seem to be on me but what was in front of me. The person with the golden eyes.

My head snapped back to look at the person but this time I could put a name to the face. "Edward."

He didn't answer when I whispered his name. He just smirked at me before bending his finger, inviting me to join him in his place under the darkness of the trees. I felt oddly compelled to follow him but at that moment the wolf's snarls rose in volume. I kept my eyes on Edward's beautiful face as he smiled again, revealing a perfect set of sharp fangs.

"Trust me," he purred.

And even though the wolf's growls were so loud it was painful to my ears, I got up and took a step towards him. A step towards the darkness but, as I saw, a step towards safety.

I felt the sharp pain in my ankle and I cried out as I fell to the muddy ground again. The tears stung my eyes as I jolted from side to side, trying to get the wolf's strong jaws off my ankle. I needed to get to Edward! I had to get to him! I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a low sob not only at the physical pain I felt, but the emotional rollercoaster I was on. I needed to escape! I needed to find Edward! I needed to find him!

Holy crap! What was that pain I felt? I moaned in pain as I shifted. I heard a soft chuckle not far from where I was lying. But I was no longer on the cold, hard ground. I felt the plush covers and the warmth surrounding me but my ankle felt ice cold and it was like it was being held in place. I shifted again, trying to move my foot out of this strong grip but it wouldn't budge.

"Try not to move," a calm voice told me, amusement laced in his tone.

Slowly I opened my eyes, blinking at the bright light before finally peering at the end of the bed where a tall form stood. The room was quite dark, the curtains drawn even though it seemed like it was dark outside. The only light was a small lamp above my head, which had blinded me earlier. It was silent, only the sound of my breathing heard as I stared at the person who was holding my ankle down.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" the voice asked me and I twitched when I heard my name. How did this man know my name? I certainly didn't know him, well by his voice anyhow.

"F…fine," I stuttered before clearing my throat. My mouth tasted like cotton balls and was as dry as the desert.

"Here," he said, finally letting go of my foot and moving towards me. He walked to my bedside, picking up a glass of water from the table before handing it to me. "Drink this. I suppose your throat must be quite dry."

I lifted my arm out from under the blanket and took the glass carefully. I moved to pull myself up and the man ran to my aid, taking the glass from me and shifting the pillows so that I could have my back against the headboard. I hissed when I moved my ankle slightly and he chuckled, handing me the glass back before going to fix my foot. He moved it carefully as I drank the water. I found myself very thirsty so I began to gulp it back and before long I was finished.

"And my assumptions were correct," he said, the amusement back in his voice as he took the glass from me, placing it back on the table. I nodded enthusiastically before the silence began again.

Feeling quite awkward, I cleared my throat again before speaking in a quiet tone. "I'm sorry but might I ask who you are?" I questioned, trying to seem as polite as I could.

He laughed. "My apologies," he said before moving a chair so it was under the light. He sat down and I could finally see him. The first thing I noticed was his striking blond hair and pale skin which both glinted in the light of the lamp. He was obviously beautiful, handsome not really being a big enough word to describe him. He smiled kindly at me, his golden eyes soft and warm. "Hello Bella. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle? The Carlisle? The one that Alice has raved about since she told me her story? The one who started the whole Cullen family? The giving and miraculous man who had made them who they were today? Did I ask any of these questions to him? No. I just blurted out the first thing that I thought about. "You're Edward's father," I said.

He grinned, his whole face lighting up. "Yes," he answered in that smooth tone. "I believe I am." He looked so proud to say those words that it made my heart clench. I'd only just met him and he seemed like the giving type. But in a way I knew that he would 'give something and receive nothing' and he'd be fine with it. "And I believe you have had quite some adventure, Miss. Swan," he continued, looking down at my ankle.

I followed his gaze and saw the lump under the covers that was my foot. I grimaced. "It's not as bad as it looks, is it?" I asked hopefully.

"It shouldn't be any trouble if you stay off it," he said calmly. "I'm sure you can survive that." It was like he was assuming something but I was too thankful to contradict him on it.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I don't think I'm the one that deserves your thanks," he said. I wondered what he meant by that but he changed the subject quickly before I could ask. "So how does your ankle feel?"

"Like I snapped it in half," I admitted as he stood and stepped out of the light to look at it again.

He touched it gently. "Pain?" he asked as his cool fingertips pressed against my skin. I shook my head, barely feeling anything more than a brush. He pressed a little harder. "Now?" I shook my head again, my lips pressed together as I waited for the real pain to come. He pressed a harder and I hissed. "My apologies," he said again. "You seem to have some tender areas around your ankle but there doesn't seem to be an infection." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I think you're going to be just fine."

"Yeah," I answered him, still trying to figure out what he meant by not thanking him.

He pulled me away from my thoughts again. "You're quite lucky," he said, wrapping my ankle in a bandage before placing it gently on the pillow under it. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

He sat down beside me again as I strained to think back. "I remember…" I started, staring at the ceiling as I lost myself in my thoughts. "I was running and I was being chased," I shuddered as I thought of the wolves before swallowing and continuing, "by wolves. I fell and I didn't get up again … I don't remember what happened after that." My cheeks burned as I looked at my clasped hands. I felt embarrassed that I couldn't recall what had happened.

"No need to feel embarrassed, Bella," Carlisle soothed me. "You've been through a terrible ordeal. It's normal for your mind to protect itself."

I nodded; my cheeks still lightly flushed as I looked over at him. He was smiling at me again and I couldn't help but smile back shyly. He was a person who made me feel at complete ease and I was able to talk more freely to him. "Not to sound rude or anything," I started. "But how do you know my name?"

He grinned before answering me. "Well Alice has nothing but good things to say about you Isabella," he said. "She's been very worried about you."

"Where is she now?" I asked, looking around the room for the pixie to come bouncing on to the bed with squeals and claps ensuing.

"At this moment I believe she is with her husband," he answered.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Ah, so she has told you quite a lot," he said but his smile never faltered. It was like he didn't care that I knew. It was almost like he was happy I knew.

"Yeah," I answered, looking at him closely. "I guess so…"

"Well," he sighed after another moment of silence. "I suppose I should leave you to rest. I can keep Alice busy while you sleep because you _will_ need it."

I nodded before shifting again so I was on my back. He helped me before reaching for the lamp. "Have a good night, Bella. It was a pleasure to meet you," he murmured.

"Good night, Carlisle," I whispered. "And thanks."

He nodded before the light was turned off and I only got a glimpse of his tall form before he turned and shut the door. I closed my eyes, nuzzling into the warmth of the bed before sleep's great spell overtook me.

My sleep was dreamless and I awoke feeling refreshed, happy without my nightmares haunting me. My eyes fluttered open to close again. The curtains had been opened and even though the light shining through was dim I still had a small headache from the sudden exposure. I covered them with my hands before groaning and finally letting them open again. Dropping my hands I looked around the room. It seemed just like I remembered it to be, everything was in order and if I wasn't mistaken I was sure Alice had been in here early this morning.

I wondered idly if Carlisle and her husband Jasper were around. It wouldn't bother me to talk with her adoptive father again since he had that presence that made me feel at ease. I liked that feeling and I hoped I would be able to experience it again. I hadn't even met Jasper yet and I was extremely curious to see the one who had caught Alice's eye. From all her stories he seemed like an amazing person, but then again she was completely in love. Love kind of makes you look past that person's faults. Not like I would know anyway.

I wiggled my foot and was glad to see I could actually move it. But I felt uncomfortable in the bandage that was wrapped around my ankle. You know that feeling where you put on something tight and you want to scratch something there but you can't get to it? Yeah, that was the feeling I got but it wasn't an itch that was bothering me. It was the urge to rub my ankle, which was something I had picked up every time I hurt myself. When I was little and I tripped or sprained something Renee would always rub it and it would feel better. I started doing that and now it was just reflexes. So I sat up, pulled back the covers and reached to rub my ankle better. But it wasn't the same when I touched the bandage. I think I needed the skin to skin contact.

Sighing in defeat, I fell back on to the bed and stared at the ceiling. Well this was barrels of fun! I wondered where Alice was and why she hadn't come bouncing into the room to re-enact _Swan Lake _with her dainty little steps and full out pirouettes. I could already imagine her giggling with glee and she bounced from one foot to the other making me look like the old cat lady who was too lazy to get out of bed. I grimaced and grumbled before sitting up.

My stomach rumbled voicing its need for food. It was at that point when I realized I was ravenous. My throat was dry and my stomach was empty. I needed sustenance to gain more energy. Where was Alice when you needed her? Just the thought of that full fridge in the kitchen made me groan.

I made up my mind and threw the covers off before swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I hissed when my bare foot touched the cold floor before moving forward to pull myself on to my feet. Slowly I pushed off the bed and stood, my damaged ankle high off the ground. Even though Bella and one leg did not add up well I had to take the chance to feed myself. I hopped forward once, fumbling a little to keep my balance, but I was soon able to make it to the door.

I turned the knob carefully before opening the door and peering out into the hallway. Like always it was empty and not a sound could be heard except the wind from outside. I slipped out and quickly hopped over to the banister, grabbing it with both hands so I wouldn't fall over and alert someone to my unwanted presence.

Ah the stair case, my worst enemy. We meet again. I looked down at the many stairs that curved down into the front hall. There were a lot and I knew I'd have to be very careful not to trip and break any bones. That wouldn't be a pretty sight. I swallowed and gripped the banister tightly before hopping down on to the first step. I made it without any real problems so I tried the second step. I continued on until I found it easier and let one had part from the banister.

Bad idea. The second I moved to the sixth step I tripped over my own feet and went tumbling towards the stairs. My eyes squeezed shut, ready for the impact of many stairs slamming against my body but instead I fell into something different.

It was hard and cold but it stopped me from falling. Immediately I thought it was Alice and looked up, ready with a snaky comment but the air flew out of my lungs when I saw who had caught me.

His golden eyes seemed softer then I had ever seen them as he looked curiously down at me. My mouth was hanging open since I hadn't been so close to him before. My body was literally pressed up against his stone chest so that I could feel the cold. My heartbeat sped up and my breathing was quicker as I got lost in his eyes.

Suddenly, as I stared up into his beautiful face, a flash back bombarded me. It was his face again but this time it was riddled with anger, his eyes burning fiercely as I ran past and up the staircase. I blinked and regained my regular sight as I stared into his now confused expression.

The fear gripped me and I blurted out the first thing I thought would save me.

"My Dad's going to come look for me!" I cried. Face, palm. "He'll…he'll bring the whole town and…" Of course it was a bluff. I would never want to involve Charlie in something that could get him hurt. And the situation I was in at the moment would be considered dangerous. No I would bring no one into this. I would act alone and find my out of this mess I'd fallen into.

"Your father has been taken care of," he said coldly, his eyes turning slightly darker as he looked into my shocked face. Taken. Care. Of? What the hell did that mean? He wasn't…dead…was he? Oh God! What had I done? I had been the reason for Charlie's death! I could feel the tears starting to make my eyes glassy and my heart sunk lower than ever before. "I've sent him off your trail," he continued. I blinked. "Your father won't be able to find you now."

I stared at him for a moment, trying to let it all sink in. "So he's not…dead?" I whispered.

He looked at me like I was crazy before I sighed in relief. Even though I may be stuck here at least Charlie and the rest of the town were safe. I don't know what I would do with myself if any of them ever got hurt. Probably just wallow in my guilt. "Good," I breathed to myself.

I looked up to meet his confused golden gaze. He quickly blinked and the hard, cold mask I knew so well returned. He set me of my feet as I grabbed the banister to keep straight. I made sure I had my balance before turning to look at him again.

We kept our eyes locked and I wondered if I should thank him or run screaming. He seemed to be waiting for me to make up my mind as we merely stared at each other. His face was still stone and I began to feel self-conscious of his watchful gaze.

I finally decided what I wanted to say to him. "Thanks." It came out in a sort of mumble but by the way he flinched I knew he had heard me. I continued quickly before he could say anything else. "For catching me, I mean. That would have hurt." I nodded towards the stairs but he didn't move his eyes from my face.

"You're welcome," he answered formally. I nodded again at him and bit my lip in nervousness. I didn't know what to do now. His mask was beginning to slip and he appeared slightly frustrated as he looked at me with great concentration. For what, I had no idea.

Finally I cleared my throat and moved to sidle around him. He stepped in front of me and I grumbled as I caught his eye. He had a light of amusement glinting in them and I glared, wondering if I could physically burn him with my eyes. "Would you excuse me?" I asked through clenched teeth. His mouth turned up into a crooked grin that made my angry face fall for a moment before returning at full force. If he was thinking he could charm me into submission he was very wrong. I clenched my fists and stood with them on my hips, refusing to crumble.

"Where are you going?" he asked, ignoring my question before. He had the same amusement that was in his eyes now in his voice, the smile still on his beautiful face.

"To get something to eat," I answered as if it were obvious. "I'm starving!"

His amusement suddenly faded and was replaced by guilty look. "My apologies," he sighed, looking away for a moment before back to me. "I'll have Alice make you something."

I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm not a pet you know," I grumbled. "I can get things myself! Now if you'll excuse me."

He seemed taken aback by my outburst and he opened his mouth several times to argue but no words escaped. I took this moment to slip past him, brushing my arm against his accidentally and feeling the cold. I shivered once before continuing to hop down the remaining steps.

I was smug that I had made it down the steps so easily without his help. I reached the bottom; hopping on to the floor and grinning like an idiot. See? I didn't need anyone's help if I concentrated hard enough. I could be normal if I tried.

I pushed away from the staircase and made the mistake of looking up at him as I stepped forward. He was still standing in the same place but watching me with careful eyes. I smirked, lifting my foot up to take a step so he could see how capable I was. At that moment my good foot caught the side of the last step. Damn my stupidity! I made an embarrassing squeaking sound as I fell towards the floor, my arms flailing around for something to grab a hold of.

Of course I was stopped before my face hit the floor, my nose barely inches from the tile before I was pulled back to my feet. I felt his cold arms holding me tightly and I was surprised at close we were. My eyes widened when our faces came so close together. I had that strange urge to touch his cheek but I pushed it away as I stepped quickly out of his arms. I wobbled a bit but balanced myself, leaving his hands hanging in the air to catch me again. "I'm fine!" I insisted as he shook his head with an annoyed expression.

"Do you enjoy near death experiences?" he asked in disbelief.

I glared at him. "No!" I snapped, looking away. "Why do you care anyway?"

There was a short pause where his face looked oddly vulnerable. His lips moved but it was difficult to figure out what he was saying in such a low voice. I couldn't even catch a word as he kept his glorious, agitated eyes away from mine. It was a moment of silence before his golden gaze returned to stare into my surprised eyes. I could see confusion deep in the pools of gold and it made me feel odd. Was it sympathy or empathy I was feeling?

He squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a large breath before opening them again. His eyes were cleared of all emotions. I couldn't believe how quickly he could cover his emotions. It was like he was used to doing it. Like he did it everyday…

"You should rest," he said in a firm voice.

"I've had enough rest, thank you very much!" I whined like a small child who didn't get to stay up late at night.

That amused look graced his face again and he chuckled lowly. "Not my rules," he said. "Carlisle would find it better for you to stay in bed to heal." I pursed my lips, glaring at him. I didn't know if I could trust him or not. He seemed like a good liar but at the same time he just looked so honest at that moment. I was torn as I looked into his molten, gold eyes. My knees were becoming weak again and if I weren't careful I'd end up falling again. How embarrassing would that be? "I'm merely passing on instructions," he said, still smiling in amusement.

I grumbled as my eyes caught his beautiful smiling face. I had officially given in. God, I was such a push over. One look for those amazing eyes of his and I was toast with my legs feeling like the jelly. Great, Bella! Let's make food analogies, why don't we? Let's add the pea on top to represent your brain!

"Fine!" I said, turning up my nose and hobbling past him to the staircase. "I'll go because Carlisle wants me to."

Well this was going to be a large difficulty, I thought as I looked up at the curving staircase. It was hard enough to get down and now I had to get back up again! I wondered if my good luck had run out on that first fall. Well I'd better put my best foot forward, literally. I lifted my leg just to stop as I heard a voice. "You'll take forever to make it back up there again."

I turned to glare at him. He was watching me with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smile on his face. "I'm not weak," I spat before turning back to the task at hand.

"I beg to differ." I jumped when I heard his silky voice behind me, right at my ear. My heart was pounding loudly and quickly when I could feel his presence right behind me. I even found myself shaking slightly and knew he must notice the embarrassing way I was acting. Way to stay strong, Bella.

I opened my mouth to tell him to back off but instead I squealed in surprise. He had lifted me easily off my feet and into his arms. "Put me down! Put me down!" I screamed as I grabbed a hold of his shirt on instinct so I wouldn't fall.

The air suddenly began to whip against my skin as I squeezed my eyes closed and turned my head towards his chest. It would have felt like I was flying on pure air if I didn't have his arms around me. It only lasted a few seconds and the motion suddenly stopped again. I felt his chest rumble with a chuckle as I held tightly to his shirt.

Slowly I opened my eyes and raised my head to look around. I was back in my room, by the bed. Everything looked the exact same as when I had left it but this time I was in Edward's arms…Gasping in realization I resorted to yelling again. "Put me down! Put me down!" I cried, squirming in his arms to try and pull myself out of them. Talk about delayed reaction.

He put me down on the bed gently and I scrambled away from his still form. I pulled the covers over myself before looking up at his confused expression. "Thanks," I said in a breathless voice. It was obviously a dismissal and he understood. I rolled over on to my side so I could stare at the window and not look at him anymore in case my stupidity got the best of me and I asked him to stay. So I kept my eyes wide as I stared at the cloudy forest outside my window.

It took me a moment before I plucked up the courage to turn around and see if he was still there. Slowly I rolled back over to see I was alone, the door closed. I hadn't even heard his exit he had been so quiet. I sighed and lay on my back, rubbing my face. I felt so damned confused as I sat there with my hands covering my eyes and staring into the darkness. Did this confusion have anything to do with my dream? The way I had been so relived to see him in the forest. And then when the wolf had snatched me away the only thought on my mind was to get to him. He would save me. He would help me. I wasn't afraid of him then but then it all seemed to come flying back to me when I saw him on the staircase. But he had been so gentle when he was helping me. He may have acted a little smug but he was there and he didn't leave until he knew I was okay. Something was defiantly changing in Edward Cullen and I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking under that cold exterior.

Of course the pixie decided to choose that moment to pop in. The door opened and Alice danced into the room with a full tray of food in her tiny hands. "Good morning!" she sang as she bounced over to me and dropped herself delicately on to my bed, without a spilling one thing. She placed the tray on my lap as I sat up before motioning for me to eat. I picked at what she had brought me before finally feeling the hunger and eating a few pieces of bread.

"How has your morning been?" she asked in that perky voice of hers.

I wondered if I should tell her what had happened to me but then again she probably knew. It was like she could guess things so easily. I chickened out anyway and answered with a, "It was fine" before continuing to pick at the buffet Alice had brought with her.

She pursed her pink lips and crossed her arms. "You're a terrible liar, you know!" she huffed.

I grimaced but altogether ignored her as I looked at the bread I was tearing apart. She waited and the silence grew longer until I finally gave in with a sigh. "It's been eventful," I muttered. She raised her perfect eyebrows, waiting for me continue with an expectant expression. I took a different path. "I need you to explain something to me, Alice," I said as I looked into her wide golden eyes. She frowned but nodded for me to continue. "I don't remember what happened to me and no one will tell me," I said.

She sighed and muttered something darkly under her breath before smiling innocently at me. "Well how far back to you remember?" she asked me.

"Umm…I remember we were making something and I went to wander around the house. I don't remember why or how but I found a…room." I stopped as I pictured everything clearly in my mind. The dusty basement with mounds upon mounds of things including books and antiques and music and…a piano. It was a beautiful piano with that picture! Then the golden eyes that blazed came into my mind making me freeze. The anger and fury I saw in them were making me shake. I felt Alice's hand on my knee as I let out a breath. "I got scared and I…I ran." Suddenly I remembered the awful tone I had used with her. "I'm so sorry, Alice! I didn't mean to act so terrible to you! I shouldn't-"

"Bella!" she called making my rambling stop. "I forgive you. You did nothing a normal person wouldn't do. You were scared but everything's alright now." Her tiny hand rubbing my knee made me feel much better as I breathed deeply. "Is that all you remember?" she asked quietly and I nodded after a moment of thought. I couldn't see anything else so I let her continue. "Okay," she began again. "So you ran and I saw you getting hurt. And don't think I didn't give Edward what's what because I-"

"Wait, wait!" I cried. "How could you see me? You weren't following me…"

"Silly!" she giggled before swatting my arm playfully. "I saw you in your future!"

I sat there with my mouth open and my eyes wide. What the hell did she just say? The future? She can see the future…? "What?" I managed to cough out as I stared at her.

"The future, Bella," she said as if it was obvious. She pointed to her head. "I see it."

"And you tell me this now?!" I cried.

"Oops. Must have slipped my mind," she said while tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"S…slipped your mind?!" I crowed.

She shrugged as if it meant nothing. "It's not like I'm Edward or something," she said with a shake of her head.

My eyes widened at that prospect. "And he can…?"

"Read minds," she said nonchalantly.

I almost choked as I screamed loudly, my face as red as a tomato. He knew everything I thought about him! Alice covered her ears as I dived under the covers to hide myself and my embarrassment. There was a moment of silence until I heard Alice's loud sigh and her voice, muffled by the sheets. "E an't ear urs," I heard her say but I didn't try and ask he what she had said. Nothing could save me from this total embarrassment.

She wrapped her little fingers around mine that were holding the covers over my head and pried them free before pulling it down. She smiled widely at me as I covered my face. "I said, he can't hear yours," she giggled.

"He can't?" I asked, looking at her from between my fingers.

"Nope," she said, popping her lips at the 'P'. She laughed suddenly and I looked at her as if she was crazy. "He's angry at me for telling you that." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "But when isn't he annoyed? Always looking to the bad side of things."

It took me a long moment to process all of this new information but Alice waited patiently for me to speak. I watched the trees blow in the small wind outside the window as it all rolled around in my head. I took a deep breath before looking up at her again. "Sorry," I murmured. "You can keep going."

She nodded with a large smile on her tiny face. "Now where did I stop?" she asked herself. "Oh! I _saw _you getting hurt and when I finally came back to my senses Edward was gone." I blinked in surprise. He must have taken that as an escape from getting told off by Alice. He probably took off in the other direction I was going and Alice was the one who saved me.

"You don't understand, do you Bella?" she asked after a moment. I stared at her, obviously confused as to what she was saying. She shook her head but smiled at me as she laughed quietly. "Edward saved you!"

The silence after that statement was deafening as she grinned at me and I merely stared at her. "What?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"He saved you!" she said, throwing her hands in the air. "You were being attacked and he brought you back…" She let the last world trail a bit as if she wanted to say something else but she stopped herself.

This was all hard to believe. Edward hated me with a passion for a reason that still seemed unknown to me. Why would he save me? Why should he save me? I was nothing but a silly little girl to him so why should I be something worth saving? He hadn't let his distaste for me go unannounced so why take the time to come find me and attack those wolves? All these questions floated around in my head and it was maddening. It brought me closer and closer to that edge of sanity.

But as I noticed earlier he seemed to have changed. He treated me with a different demure and wondered if coming to get me had something to do with it. His touch was much gentler and his golden eyes, if possible, were brighter and softer than I had ever seen them. Even with his cold mask I could see his eyes shining with a newfound light. I felt that draw to him, like a magnet. Even though his touch was cold in temperature I now felt oddly warm. I wondered idly if he could feel it too. I suddenly wanted to see him again and figure out if my realizations were true. If he really had changed if only in the smallest way.

I shook my head and brought my thoughts back to the task at hand. I had answered my own question and it seemed he really did save me but now the question was how do I thank him? He had saved my life and I at least owed him my thanks if not more. But would he even want it? I had treated him awful when he had brought me back to my room so who was he to even stay and hear me out? But I really wanted him to hear me out. I wanted him to forgive me for being so rude to him and to accept my thanks. But how to do it…I couldn't just go up to him, stick out my hand and say, "Oh hey! Thanks for saving me! Close shave, huh?" No. That would make me look like even more of an idiot. But really wanted to say thank you for his heroics. Without him I wouldn't alive…

"Are you listening to me, Bella?" Alice's voice called me back to reality.

"Hmm?" I asked turning to see her curious golden eyes. "Sorry. I was kind of lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?"

She gave me a knowing kind of look before speaking. "I was saying that I called Carlisle and he and Jasper came."

"Jasper?" I asked in surprise at hearing her husband's name. "I'm not keeping you from him am I?"

"No, no," she said quickly. "He's left. He and Carlisle are back to Alaska now."

"Why did they leave?" I asked with burning curiosity.

"Well Carlisle knows that Edward wants his space so he's giving him that luxury," she said. "And Jasper…well he's not as skilled as the rest of us, let's say. It took me forever to get him to leave though. Over protective fool." She muttered the last part and shook her head.

I still felt terrible for being the number one reason why they were apart. "I'm sorry Alice," I sighed. "I'm just making everything so difficult, aren't I?"

She shook her head again before laughing. She suddenly jumped to her feet and pranced over to the door. "No," she giggled as she opened it. "You make life a whole lot more fun for the present and the future!" And with those words she slipped out and shut the door quietly after her.

****

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Author's Note X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**I'm soooo sorry you guys!!! I've been totally bushed these past couple weeks. I had projects and then I still have exams to do so it's been busy! And then to top it all off my computer crashed so I had to start this chapter again. So this one's longer than all my other chapters. It's nine pages long so hopefully that makes up for my absence. You should thank my Mum because she pestered me everyday. And yes! Her story is now posted so go ahead and read it 'kay? It's an Eddie and Bells story so you'll like it. Leave me pretty comments, eh? They make me giggle like Alice. And look! I told you whats happened with Charlie! What, you thought he'd just ignore his daughter's disapearance? No! Char –Char doesn't do that! I like that nickname. I'm going to call him that now. :D **

**Note to all Twilight fan fic authors: NEVER KILL OFF CHAR-CHAR!!! He is awesome.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Next Chapter X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Back to EdwardPOV including more thinking, getting Char-Char off Bella's trail and finally, an acutual talk with Bella! Shall it be darkness or fluffiness? Only time will tell my loves…only time will tell… O_O**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Music X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**15 Step - **Radiohead

**Kryptonite - **Three Doors Down

**When Did Your Heart Go Missing? - **Rooney

**Devil Woman - **Cliff Richard

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_


	8. The Complication

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Twilight's not mine, so please don't sue!**

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter Eight: The Complication**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**EdwardPOV:**

The rain poured down around me, soaking me to the core. But as I stood in the clearing I couldn't feel the freezing water dripping from my hair or making my clothes heavy. If my eyes had not been open I wouldn't have noticed the cold water falling quickly from the sky and dropping heavily on my face.

I held out my palm and watched the rain fall on my skin and explode into shimmering droplets. It was quite beautiful to watch when you ignored the hovering clouds and focused on the individual drops instead.

As I watched the water on my hand I noticed what the rain was doing to my dirt-covered palm. It was cleaning it. The water dropped slowly off my fingers, taking the dirt with it. I desperately wished the rain could clean something else. I wanted it to wash away the sins I had committed and give me a clean slate to try again. But it was silly to think something like the rain could take away everything I had done.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the dark clouds shifted east, towards town. It was no doubt going to be a large storm and the rain would be much heavier than it was at that moment.

I inhaled the damp scent of the rain and slowly let it wash over all my senses. It hit me like a ton of bricks when the smell of humans entered the calming scent of nature. It was odd that I hadn't noticed it before. Humans barely came out into the woods unless it was hunting season and I knew it wasn't for them. But the weather was another thing that scared humans. There was a storm on the horizon and yet they were out in the darkness of the forest. The one question that floated around in my head was _why?_

I left the clearing and followed their scent towards the middle of the forest. The group of men was quite far in and I again wondered what on earth they could be travelling for. That's when I heard the yells.

"Bella!"

I stopped in my tracks, hearing the frantic calls ahead. Slowly I pressed forward until I could see the trail clearly. I kept myself hidden in the darkness of the trees as I watched the group of five men walk along the carved path. Their hoods covered each of their faces but I could see how hectic their minds were. Each of them was seeing Bella's face in their heads and I knew they made up the search party. I knew it because of what they were thinking and the dogs sniffing frantically at their feet. They were all coming up with nothing. The rain had changed the dirt trail into mud hiding both her scent and her tracks.

The man in the front called out her name again and his voice ended in a cough. One of his comrades came up behind him and patted his shoulder as they stopped suddenly, the dogs looking lost. "Charlie," the man said to their leader. It was Bella's father, the police chief of Forks. Of course he would be out looking for his daughter! What father wouldn't? "Charlie, we've been looking all night and day. Maybe she's at a friends house and forgot to call?"

_That__'__s not like Bella, _both a gruff voice and I thought. I realised her father and I had the same idea. Why would I even be thinking things like that? I didn't know Bella at all and yet it seemed I got this point right. The gruff voice spoke out loud this time while turning to his friend. "That's not like Bella," he repeated with a strained voice. It was obvious he was sick and tired. I couldn't help but picture the way Bella would react to seeing him like this. She'd be devastated and it was difficult to keep that in my mind. Just seeing her face like that made my chest ache again.

Charlie continued forward and I followed quickly through the foliage. The other man caught up to him again. "Chief did you ever think that maybe…well maybe she ran away?" he asked in a hesitant voice.

He stopped again as pictures flashed through his mind. It was difficult to catch all of them because they seemed fuzzy and far away. I wondered if his genes had anything to do with Bella's secret mind. It would be interesting to see what I saw in her mother's mind. Their genes put together would create Bella's silence. But as I watched his memories I saw the forced smiles from her. She was unhappy and he was beginning to think that maybe she had run away.

Finally he shook his head. "No," he said. "No, she wouldn't do that." And he continued forward again. I kept up easily with his slow steps as he squelched through the thick mud. They'd brought flash lights out now as the forest became even darker. The rain was still falling although it had become lighter than it was before. I had to send them home.

I rushed ahead of them before Bella's faint scent hit my senses. She had come this way I few days ago and it would be a miracle if the dogs could pick up her scent now. But as I watched the group continue to call Bella's name I felt guilty. I didn't know why but I couldn't let them stay out here when they were already becoming sick. What would Bella think of me then? Sighing, I followed the small amount of Bella's sweet scent until I came to the hedge around the house. There I saw two bicycles that were already becoming over grown with the grass around it. An idea came to me as I found Bella's bike. What if I could trick the men into going back to town? They could believe she was there and not go in the forest again. That would make them stay in their homes and they wouldn't find her.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut as I thought about what Bella would think of my plan. She wanted to leave, I know she did. She wanted the get the hell away from me and never come back again. My chest burned like a raging fire had broken out. The thought of her leaving made me feel pain and I growled lowly at myself. How could I be so selfish? How could I keep her prisoner like a caged animal? I really was a monster. But keeping Bella was all about protecting Alice…right?

I shook my head and told myself I'd go ahead with my plan to trick the men…for my sister. I collected Bella's bike and quickly put my plan into action. Running ahead of the group that was still slowly walking down the trail I started to make a light tire track along the path. Both the men and the dogs would go into a frenzy of finding this new discovery and would ignore the fact that it wouldn't be possible to see her tracks. I shook my head and continued to quickly make the tracks before stopping at the edge of the forest. The path led on to Forks and that would be enough to make them think she had come home. It felt bad to make them believe she had come back but it was the only way to stop them from searching the forest. At least for now. I leaned the bike up against a near by tree and hid in the bushes to wait for them to show up.

It didn't take long for them to come into view, Charlie's mind excited beyond belief. He had believed he was going to find her. Poor unsuspecting human, I thought with a sigh as they followed the path to Bella's bike. The dogs were going crazy with barking as they pawed repeatedly at the bicycle tires, waiting expectantly for their rewards. "It looks like she has come home Charlie," one of the men laughed with a slap on her fathers back.

"I guess so," he muttered. He stood watching the bike for a moment as the men around him started off for town. I held my breath as he studied the bicycle before slowly taking it by it's handle bars and towing it back towards town, the rain still falling. I let out a breath in relief as I sunk back against a tree. They had fallen for it and were, at the moment, out of my way. At least there didn't have to be any mysterious deaths. I usually would have laughed at that as if it was a joke but instead I fell silent and turned to go back home.

It was oddly quiet when I reached the front gate. It seemed Alice and Jasper were in a staring game, her lips were pursed, her eyebrows squished together and her arms crossed over her chest. Jasper was in a similar position as they glared at each other. Frowning, I stood beside Carlisle who was watching them as well. That's when I heard the muttering in Alice's mind. _Stubborn, _she thought as she stared up at her husband. Now I understood what this was all about. Jasper was refusing to leave Alice behind and she refused to let him take her. I shook my head at their little fight. I knew it would be better for my sister if she just left me but she was the stubborn one and since Bella came she was very hesitant to leave. It was discouraging to know that she was building a friendship with Bella but at least she was happier.

_She__'__s a very heavy sleeper, _Carlisle's soft voice came into my mind. He hadn't even looked in my direction but I knew he wasn't talking about Alice. _Out like a light when I left her._ He smiled slightly before sighing dramatically. _This will end soon and we all know who will become victorious. _I couldn't hold in the chuckle before nodding. Alice would obviously make Jasper give in no matter how many times he would throw calm feelings at her. She was a strong little pixie.

Quickly I slipped past the scene and got to the porch. Before I opened the door I heard Carlisle's kind voice in my head again. _Just be careful, Edward. _I nodded, refusing to look at his face, before opening the door and closing it after myself.

It as almost silent in the house and it felt empty. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and stalked off for my place to escape. As I passed the staircase I suddenly stopped. The sound of a heart beat and calm breathing rang in my ears. It was Bella and she was still sleeping peacefully. I don't know why I couldn't stop myself but I stepped back and continued up the staircase instead and headed towards her room. With each step I took her heartbeat and breathing became louder and louder. I didn't know I had become so attuned to it and it almost sounded like…music.

I reached her door and slowly turned the handle to open it. The dim light from the hallway shone into the room but I noticed the curtains had been opened. Alice's doing, no doubt. Bella's sweet scent assaulted my senses and I had to hold on to the handle for a moment before I could breathe normally again. Somehow it was becoming easier to be around her. I was improving with my self-control.

I could see her form on the bed as I stepped forward into the room. Slowly I walked towards her and was glad that she stayed asleep and didn't notice me. What would she think if she caught me sneaking into her room to watch her sleep? A worse version of a peeping tom. A _vampire_ peeping tom. I groaned and she shifted in her sleep, rolling over on to her side so that she was facing me. I froze as she sighed and a small smile crept up on her lips. It was impossible not to admit she looked beautiful while she slept. Her face seemed so calm and serene, like she had no problems in the world. I watched all of her different movements as she slept and my chest burned again.

But as I watched her lips pout and her eyelids flutter in her dreams a soft melody found it's way into my mind. It was unlike anything I'd ever thought of before. It was like a…lullaby. Just watching her sleep made the tune continue into a whole song. It was soft and fragile, just like her. I itched to see what it actually sounded like so with one last long look I backed away from her sleeping form and left the room.

I felt oddly excited, as I was finally able to sit down at my piano. I took a deep breath of her scent, which still lingered in the room, before letting my fingers fall on the keys.

__________________

It didn't take me long to finish the song and even writing it down did not take up enough time. I still had Bella on my mind. I wondered if she would ever leave my thoughts and it seemed impossible. She was always there.

I had found myself sitting in the living room again, just watching to the flames dance in the fireplace. I really couldn't think of what else to do. Everything I did brought my thoughts back to Bella and it was making me insane. I ran a hand through my hair, exhaling in annoyance. What was wrong with me? I had never acted this way before. I was still trying to figure out what Carlisle meant with his thoughts of Esme and his calm words. Was I supposed to understand what he was saying? I just felt so damn confused. I groaned before trying to rub the stress out of my eyes. Of course it didn't help.

The sound of footsteps made me look up. I turned to see Bella slowly stepping down the staircase. She held the banister firmly, wobbling as she put her foot down. When she let one hand part from the banister I already knew what would happen. She stumbled slightly and -

"Dammit," I muttered before racing over to grab her before she fell. She toppled into my arms, grabbing on to me for support. I felt a thrill run through me when I felt her warmth press against my body. Her head raised to look up at me and her eyes widened when our gazes connected. The sweet scent of her breath fanned across my face as she exhaled in surprise. I felt the beat of her heart against my chest as it thumped quickly. Was it in fear?

Suddenly her face changed into panic. What was wrong with her? "My Dad's going to come look for me!" she cried. "He'll…he'll bring the whole town and -"

Then I understood. She _was _scared. She was scared of me. I had frightened her and now she was trying to scare me. Her threat was almost laughable but I couldn't find it in myself to let out that laugh. "Your father has been taken care of. I've sent him off your trail," I admitted to her. "Your father won't be able to find you now." My voice sounded cold to me so it probably sounded venomous to her. Why did I say it like that? It was obvious she was frightened! Look at the tears shining in her eyes for God's sake!

"So he's not…" she paused in her whispering. "…dead?"

I looked at her in confusion. She thought I killed him? Why would I do that? It would hurt…our chances for hiding ourselves from humans. She let out a breath and looked away from my face. "Good," she muttered to herself.

How could one human girl be so selfless? It just wasn't possible. She was just so fragile and caring that it would be easy to take advantage of her. She had to regret being so selfless since this was what it had got her. Being a prisoner and treated like an animal in a cage!

That's when I noticed she was looking at me again and I could feel how venerable I looked. I tried to shake myself out of it as I put her back on her feet. She balanced herself by grabbing the banister with both of her hands. "Thanks," she mumbled after a moment of silence. "For catching me, I mean. That would have hurt," she added before nodding towards the remaining stairs.

I didn't know what to say. You've been on my mind? I can't get you out of my mind? I don't want you to leave? I settled for the obvious answer to her thanks. "You're welcome."

She nodded, accepting before biting her lip in embarrassment. I couldn't keep my eyes off her as she tried to look anywhere but me. Her cheeks flushed a delicious pink as she bit harder on her lip. I was making her uncomfortable but I wanted to know why. I wanted to see into her silent mind and figure out what she was thinking at that moment. At any moment. I had to know. I was already going insane so why can't her thoughts just tumble out of her head?

She cleared her throat before trying to step around me. Where did she think she was going? I moved in front of her and I couldn't help but find her face amusing. She looked up at me with a glare, her eyes burning in anger. It was difficult to keep the laugh inside as she pouted her lip slightly and clenched her hands into fists. "Would you excuse me?" she questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get something to eat! I'm starving!" she cried and I felt the sudden guilt seep through my system. How could I be so imbecile to forgot to feed her? Well Alice was usually the one who did it so why wasn't she around? That little pixie was up to something I just didn't know what.

"My apologies," I sighed. "I'll have Alice make you something." It would at least get her back to bed where she had to be so she could heal.

She crossed her arms over her chest before answering me. "I'm not a pet you know!" she said. "I can get things myself!" I froze at her words. It was like she had known what I had been thinking about before. So she did see herself as a pet. Well she certainly wasn't one! She was my…tool for protecting Alice. But I didn't treat her like a pet did I? Of course you do, Edward! She can't leave the house and you've got Alice feeding her. No wonder she hates you. I frowned at that thought. My chest flared up again when I thought about how she hated me. I didn't want her to hate me…but why?

She brushed past, waking me up from my thoughts. I could feel her warmth against my arm and I felt oddly colder when she got to the bottom of the stairs and away from me. I watched as she gave herself and celebratory grin before smirking up at me and taking a step forward. Of course she caught her foot and stumbled, heading straight for the floor with a small squeak in surprise. I felt myself move to catch her even though my brain had yet to grant me permission. I snatched her away from the floor and lifted her to her feet. Unfortunately I'd not realized how close I was holding her. My body was acting in such strange ways and for some reason I just wanted to hold her as close as I possibly could. Again her heat burned me and I couldn't look away from her deep, brown eyes.

She had different ideas and immediately pushed me away, stumbling backwards. "I'm fine!" she said. I growled lowly at how she didn't seem to want my help. She kept pushing me away and it was annoying me to no ends. Maybe it's because she hates you, I thought before shaking my head. I wanted to make sure she didn't think that but she had to meet me half way.

"Do you enjoy near death experiences?" I questioned.

"No!" she grumbled before turning her face away from me. "Why do you care anyway?"

Exactly, the rational side of my head cried. Why do you care so much about this little human girl? She's just an annoyance and a tool and yet you are becoming soft! "That's a very good question," I murmured, keeping my eyes away from hers. Why did I save her before? Why did I not just let her die? That would mean she was gone and she no longer was a threat to us, but I went and found her anyway. _Why? _That same word had been torturing me since Bella had come. I'd never been so confused in my life. I had never lost so much control over my body. It was doing things without my rational side even being able to think it over. I always thought before I acted but when it came to Bella it all went out the window. But _why? _

I looked up to see confusion and surprise deep in Bella's eyes. Squeezing my own shut I sighed and collected my emotions to hide them. She couldn't know about how weak I was at that moment. I had to stay strong and empty of all feelings. Opening my eyes again I saw the same look of surprise and confusion on her face. "You should rest," I said as sternly as I could, ignoring her question from before.

She frowned again. "I've had enough rest, thank you very much!" she said and I almost waited for her to stomp her foot.

I smiled lightly at her childish antics and was glad that I wasn't the only one who wanted her to go back to her bed. Carlisle had been telling me before how it was better for her rest and it was difficult to refuse to do anything he said. Bella must have created some kind of relationship with Carlisle because he seemed to be comfortable when thinking about her. "Not my rules," I told her. "Carlisle would find it better for you to stay in bed to heal." She was silent for a moment as if she was thinking about what I had said. "I'm merely passing on instructions," I added as she pursed her lips at me.

"Fine!" she snapped before hopping past me to the bottom of the staircase. "I'll go because Carlisle wants me to!"

I watched as a determined look came across her face. She was going to try and hop up that staircase when she couldn't even make it down unharmed. This was not going to end well. She lifted her foot and I decided to intervene. "You'll take forever to make it back up there again."

She turned her glare on me again before answering in a clipped tone. "I'm not weak!"

I chuckled as she turned away from me again. If only she understood how vulnerable she really was both physically and mentally. As a human she was weak because they all were compared our kind but she was weak mentally because she was so selfless. It didn't take too long to get her into danger and I refused to stand by while she stumbled her way up the staircase.

I came up behind her and she jumped at how close I was. "I beg to differ," I murmured. From where I was her scent assaulted my senses and woke up the monster who had been slumbering for the past couple days. He grinned in anticipation at how close I was to her smooth, pale neck. I could see her sweet blood pumping through her veins and her thumping heart wasn't helping along with the chants of _drink, drink, drink _in my head. It was just so close and I could already feel the taste of it on my tongue but I held strong. I wasn't going to hurt her. I would not.

She was silent so instead of waiting for her answer I stooped down and swung her into my arms. She cried in surprise before clinging to my shirt and hiding her face. Now that she was pressed so close to me my whole body heated up. Her scent was wafting around me but for once I didn't care. All I thought about was how amazing this warmth was and how she felt in my arms.

Her cries of "Put me down! Put me down!" made me come back to reality. She needed to rest and the easiest way for me to carry her up the stairs. So that's what I did as Bella buried her head in my chest. I had that high feeling as she held on to me. It was coming whenever she touched me now. Something like a spark.

It didn't take me long to get up to her room and she was still holding tightly to me. Well that was fine with me. I didn't want to put her down. But she suddenly realized where she was and she demanded I put her down again. I complied and set her down on the bed. She quickly scrambled away from me and I felt the burn in my chest when she turned away from me, mumbling her thanks.

Frowning I turned and quickly left, closing the door silently behind me. I let out a breath, running a hand through my hair as I stared at the opposite wall. I felt even more confused than before. What was going on with me?

I walked slowly down the stairs, recreating what had happened in my mind. Alice came dancing past me with a large grin on her face and a tray of food in her hand. _You're welcome, _she sang as she reached Bella's door. I nodded before taking the last steps and reaching the landing. I could already hear Alice greeting her and of course Bella decided to cover up what she was feeling. _Liar, liar, pants on fire! _Alice chanted in her head as she called Bella out.

By the time Bella had decided to answer I was sitting in the living room again. "It's been eventful," she said quietly. _I'll say, _Alice added before Bella spoke. She was questioning what had happened. "Make me do the dirty work_," _Alice muttered under her breath before smiling at Bella. I just rolled my eyes and waited to hear what she remembered.

"Umm…" she began. "I remember we were making something and I went to wander around the house. I don't remember why or how but I found a…room." She paused for a moment, her eyes wide and glassy as she thought back. Both Alice and I waited for her to answer and after a few moments I was becoming worried. Bella was beginning to shake and my hands itched to touch her again, to comfort her. Ah. Where did that come from? But I couldn't dwell on it as Bella started to speak again. "I got scared and I…I ran. I'm so sorry, Alice! I didn't mean to act so terrible to you! I shouldn't-"

Alice stopped her and I stared at my hands for a moment. She was scared of me. She hated me because I had frightened her. I hated myself because I had frightened her. I had made her so shaken up and scared. I glared at my hands as I squeezed them into fists. No wonder I was a damned creature of the night. I _was_ a monster.

Bella's cry of "And you tell me this now?!" brought me back to their conversation.

"Oops." Alice giggled. "Must have slipped my mind." _Whoops._

"S…slipped your mind?" she stuttered, her eyes wide.

"It's not like I'm Edward or something," she countered and I growled.

"Don't you dare…" I snarled.

_Oh hush up Edward, _she thought. _She's bound to figure it out sometime. Better to get it out now._

"And he can…?" Bella asked slowly.

"Alice-"

"Read minds," she answered.

"Damn it, Alice!"

I didn't have to listen through my sister's ears to hear Bella's scream. The screech ran through the whole house, echoing in its empty rooms. Who knew a girl as small as Bella had such lungs on her? By the time the scream had ended she had dived under the blankets and was still.

"You see?" I demanded through clenched teeth. "Did I tell you not to say that? Why don't you listen to me?"

_Because it's for the greater good, _Alice thought. I stopped, delving deep into her mind for some answer to the riddles she was throwing out. But Alice knew exactly what I was doing and began to sing the song she knew I hated. _This is a song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends -_

"Alice!" I snarled, trying to get that stupid song out of my head as she giggled. She always knew what buttons to push.

After making Bella come up from under the covers she went on to explain how I couldn't hear her thoughts. I clenched my teeth and fists together as they spoke about my weakness. Why did Alice tell her that? Now she knew the one thing I couldn't do and that would make us vulnerable. Or would it make me vulnerable…?

I snorted as Alice described me as a pessimist. I did not always look to the bad side of things! She was being absurd.

There was a moment of silence as Bella's eyes wandered away. But instead of reacting to Alice's accusations she encouraged Alice to continue with the story. She did so with enthusiasm only a pixie like she had. Then came the part my sister had been desperate to explain. She was going to paint me as some kind of hero, which I most certainly was not. I squeezed my eyes shut and ignored all the sounds, just focusing on Bella's reactions. The way she tilted her head to the side in confusion, the way her lips pouted as she thought and her eyes turned far away. Alice wasn't noticing as Bella's eyes turned away from her own. She was just thinking. I found myself able to figure out what she was doing with every expression on her face and in her eyes. She blinked a few times as her eyebrows constricted together while she thought. She seemed to be in very deep and was far away as she tried to piece everything together. It was a sight to behold, just to watch the many expressions that flitted across her face in the span of a few moments. Mesmerizing…

Bella looked up just as Alice tried to get her attention. I shook my head and opened my eyes again, finding myself just as lost in thought as she was. I pressed my fingers against my forehead, trying desperately to pull myself out of this trance. It was like I was sucked into this odd place in my mind I'd never been before. I didn't know what to call it but everything I was feeling was coming from this place. I just felt so damned confused!

Alice's call of "Edward!" startled me and she giggled as she bounced over to sit on the arm of my chair. She grinned. "I caught you off guard!" she sang. "Fancy that!"

I merely rolled my eyes and ignored my sister while she smiled widely as if she saw right through me. It was as if she saw how vulnerable and weak I was but she was happy about it. Why was she so happy about seeing me like this? I frowned at her joyful expression before looking away again, resting my head against my palm. Alice wasn't making this any easier for me.

"I don't know why your acting this way," she sighed, shaking her head. "I see nothing wrong."

I looked up at her. "Oh?" I asked in a sarcastic manner. "And what do you see?"

A flash of two figures sitting together in a room flashed in my eyes before Alice hid it quickly. She had lost her cover and I had seen a part of her vision. What was that? I looked up at her, expecting her to give me the rest of it. But she wasn't looking at me. Instead she was staring across the room.

"What was that?" I asked between clenched teeth. She was hiding something from me.

She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Gosh Edward!" she cried. "You're so blind!" She looked down at me with a shake of her head. Suddenly she blinked and smiled. "Oh!" she said. "Bella's coming down to talk to you."

I froze, staring intently at her. "Oh wait," she said with a frown. "No she's not. Oh! Yes she is. Nope. Yes! Gosh Bella make up your mind!" She paused for a moment and I waited in silence as she stared off into space. "There you go!" she finally cried. "She's coming down to see you. I should go." She jumped to her feet and danced away from me to the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked in panic. I needed Alice here in case I couldn't control myself.

She shook her head. "Nothing bad is going to happen Edward," she said with a large smile. "I'm just going out to pick up a few things for Bella. By the look of tomorrow's forecast, she'll need it!" She blew a kiss to me before slipping out the door and closing it.

I stared at the place she used to be with panic boiling under my skin. Why would Bella want to talk to me? What did she want to say? What would I do? I turned away, breathing deeply and pressing my palms against my eyes. I had to stay in control. I had to stay calm. I let out a large breath before letting my hands fall and staring at the fireplace, waiting.

I could hear her pacing footsteps in her room before the clear sound of a door opening was heard. I froze, gripping the chair so hard that I was sure I heard the wood crack. But her hesitant footsteps continued to the staircase where she halted. I had the urge to go and help her down but I kept myself firmly in place. Slowly she descended the stairs one at a time, her feet making a resounding thump on each stair. Maybe I could just grab her and bring her back to her room. But instead I moving I stayed where I was. For some odd reason, I wanted to talk to her.

She thankfully made it to the bottom unharmed and after taking a deep breath she started to hop towards where I was sitting. At only a few feet away I could smell her sweet scent. My head spun as I inhaled silently, closing my eyes to savour it. I would not hurt her. I would stay calm. I would stay in control.

She cleared her throat quietly to catch my attention and I slowly opened my eyes, turning my head to see she was standing a few feet away from where I was. Her hands were behind her back and her lip between her teeth as she stared at the ground. Her eyes peeked up from under her lashes to look at me and I stared into them for a moment before gesturing to the other chair with a wave of my hand. She quietly sat down on the edge of her seat and continued to play with her fingers in her lap.

We were stuck in a silence for a moment as I waited for her to speak. I kept my eyes on her, watching everything she did as she sat in front of me. Her cheeks had turned a light pink when she noticed me watching and I clenched my teeth together when she looked away. I rubbed my forehead again, closing my eyes and sighing deeply.

She suddenly took another breath before letting it out slowly. "Thank you," she murmured. It was so quiet that a human couldn't possibly have heard it but she had said it. She had thanked me. I looked up at her but again she wasn't looking at me.

"You have nothing to thank me for," I stated before turning to watch the flames dance.

There was a silence again where only the sound of the fire crackling was heard. "Yes," she said. "I do have something to thank you for." She paused as I shook my head. "You saved my life and-"

"I didn't save your life," I said coldly.

She was silent again before I heard her move slightly. "Yes," she said with conviction. "You did save my life." I turned to argue with her but was surprised at how I saw her. She sat with her back straight; her arms crossed over her chest and her chin jutted out as she glared at me. And she truly glared at me. "Why are you denying it?" she demanded to know.

I scowled at her. "I am denying what you are saying because it is untrue," I said, lying through my teeth.

"Untrue?" she challenged. "It's not untrue! I know that you're just denying it because you don't want to admit it. But I don't understand why." She said the last part in a whisper as her face softened into confusion.

"You need not understand," I said.

"You may think I may not need to," she started. "But I want to. I want to understand why you keep pulling me in and then pushing me away."

There was a silence as I looked away from her and into the flames one again. She wants to understand me. One half of my mind told me to tell her everything, to let her in on all my secrets. But the other half of my mind told me to set up the barriers and cast her away. To scare her. But I just couldn't do either so I resorted to apologizing. I couldn't help but have that hope that she would forgive me even though it was highly unlikely. She may want to understand me but her hatred for me would never cease to exist. I would always be a monster in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I'm sorry for everything I've done." I looked up at her. "I'm sorry for taking you away from your family. I'm sorry for keeping you like an animal in a cage. I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm sorry for letting you get hurt…" I sighed and turned away again. "I'm sorry because my apologies are not enough."

That eerie silence settled over us again. I watched the flames dance and heard the sound of the blowing wind outside. But it could not keep my mind of the girl sitting only a few feet from me. The girl who wanted to understand me. The girl who would always see me as the monster I am.

"I forgive you."

I squeezed my eyes shut and exhaled quickly. Why would she say such a thing? She was obviously telling lies. But it sounded so sincere, like she really did mean it. Like she really did forgive me for all my mistakes and she really did forgive me for being the monster I was. But that could not be true. After all the things I had done to her she could not possibly let go of any grudges she had towards me so easily.

"You're lying," I answered tersely.

"I'm not!" she said.

"Yes, you are lying." I nodded to myself, accepting the conclusion I had made.

"No! I do forgive you. Why can't you accept that?" she cried, her voice breaking on many accounts.

"Because it is not true," I growled. "You can not forgive me so easily!"

"But I can!"

I turned to glare at her but gaped instead. Against the light of the fire I could see the wet trails of tears falling down her cheeks. Her eyelashes were wet with water as she sniffled slightly. I had made her cry. I felt my chest flare up as I stared in horror at what I had done. How could I let this get so far as to make her break down? What kind of monster was I?

I found myself in motion and soon I was kneeling in front of her. She wasn't looking as me, her lids hiding her irises from me as my eyes traced over her face. I reached out hesitantly to catch a falling tear. As soon as I touched her warm cheek her eyes snapped open and she looked into mine with surprise. I quickly brushed the tear away, never taking my eyes from hers as she stared back at me.

I found myself curious and aching to touch her more so I slowly let my finger drift to trace her jaw line and the rest of her cheek. Her skin was so soft and warm that I felt it travel up my arm making me feel more alive then ever before. I let her hair run through my fingers for a moment, relishing in the feeling of it. I reached her eyes again with my finger to find them closed. I was surprised that she wasn't pushing me away nor screaming for help.

I lightly touched her eyelashes before moving down and swiftly brushing the tip of my finger against her lips. They parted and I felt her warm breath on my skin, her sweet fragrance wafting around me. I hadn't noticed how close I had moved to her and now I was mere inches from her face. Her eyes fluttered open again and we stared at one another for an immeasurable amount of time. I just couldn't stop looking into them. The deep brown that screamed innocence was flecked with small amounts of soft gold and I found myself mesmerized. God they were beautiful. She was beautiful.

It took me a moment to realize how close I was to her. I could feel her breath on my lips and I wanted to close the distance so badly. I just wanted to feel her.

Suddenly she gasped and pulled away from me. I jumped back in surprise as she stumbled out of her seat and towards the staircase. She didn't even seem to notice her damaged ankle as she ran up the stairs and out of sight. She was in such a panic. I heard her door slam before I collapsed on the floor, my mind running a mile a minute. What had just happened?

I had tried to kiss her…

I had wanted to kiss her…

What the hell was wrong with me?

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Author's Note X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**AHAHAHAHAHAH! (insert evil laugh here) Don't you just love angst? I think that last scene was the cutest I've done, don't you think? It makes me all giggly. And yes! Char-Char has been explained. Poor guy's sick. Oh and I love Carter's Bella's Lullaby but I found a really sweet piano song. Search 'Once Upon a December piano version' and you'll get it on YouTube. Anyway this was nine pages typed and yes it took me a bit because I get side tracked a lot. I got a social life and I roleplay and read fan fiction and all that crazy stuff. Oh and be a pal and nominate any of my stories at The Twilight Awards. That'd be swell.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Next Chapter X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**BellaPOV explaining a snow day with Alice and a winter that's getting hot hot hot! (P.S. I'm not talking about the temperature)**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Music X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**All You Wanted – **Michelle Branch

**In Your Eyes – **Peter Gabriel

**The Little Things – **Danny Elfman

**Fall For You – **Secondhand Serenade

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_


	9. The Summer in Winter

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Twilight's not mine, so please don't sue!**

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter Nine: The Summer In Winter**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**BellaPOV:**

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly, feeling the odd warmth against my lips. When I pulled away he smiled brilliantly at me making me breathless. The sun radiating off his pale skin made him seem even brighter and happier than usual. I smiled timidly back at him before looking down at my hands in my lap.

The green grass was soft under my crossed legs and the sun's beams felt warm against my skin. We were alone, just the two of us in this amazing little clearing of heaven. The rays of sunshine hit the sparkling water of the nearby river just right so that it lit up the whole meadow. The flowers softly swayed in the small amount of wind as I played with a blade of grass by my feet. Everything just seemed so perfect in this moment.

I felt his cool finger's under my chin, coaxing my face up to look into his mesmerizing golden eyes. He smiled again and I looked away, feeling my cheeks warm. His soft chuckle made me smile as he brushed his fingertips across my cheek.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," Edward said in his smooth voice. But it was odd because his voice echoed slightly around us. As I faced him again I lost that thought. The sincere look in his eyes made me stop breathing. He really did think I was beautiful. What a feeling those few words gave me! I felt like I was on Cloud Nine.

Suddenly his smile grew as his hand curved to hold my face gently, his thumb stroking my cheek lovingly. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against mine as I shivered at his cold touch. I felt his icy breath on my parted lips and I inhaled the sweet scent that fanned across my face. My senses tingled as he brushed his lips slowly along mine. I felt like every vein in my body was on fire and I craved more…more…more…

My eyes snapped open, my breathing loud and raspy as I gasped for oxygen. I found my head against a soft pillow and a large blanket thrown haphazardly across my body. My fingers were gripping the fabric tightly and when I released them I had to flex for a moment to redistribute blood. I sighed, closing my eyes again and revelling in the darkness of the room. Inhaling and exhaling slowly I finally brought myself back to my senses. I wasn't in a warm meadow, I was under the blankets in my room and Alice was probably pacing outside the door.

I felt slightly guilty about leaving her clueless. She had come many times yesterday to try and talk to me but I never opened the door, never answered her. She was worried about me and it only made me feel guiltier. I didn't deserve such a friend as Alice. She was too carrying and loving to be my friend. I frowned, opening my eyes again to see the door was still closed and all was quite except for the wind blowing outside. This house always seemed so empty and devoid of life…

Covering my eyes and rubbing my face harshly I breathed evenly trying to calm my rushing heart down. Although I wanted to admit that it was only Alice on my mind I would be lying. Just the thoughts of that last encounter made my breathing quicken and my heart hammer in my chest. Even though the place in my dream was not real the general situation was true. The feeling of his cold breath made my lips tingle and my breath catch in my throat. This man of perfection had been so close to me and his presence made the fire erupt in my chest and run through my veins. I had never felt anything like it. Even though it sounds painful it made me amazingly euphoric as he slowly closed the distance between us. I couldn't move and I defiantly didn't want to.

But suddenly my brain kicked into over drive and realised where I was and what I was doing. The side I used to call my rational part immediately screamed at me to get out of there. But my body was stuck and I found the now bigger part of my head unable to comprehend what was going on. All it saw, all I saw, was Edward. And we did not want to leave. But that rational part always won over and it kicked my butt the hell out of there. I stood quickly and made a beeline for the staircase, my ankle seeming like nothing as thundered into my room and slammed my door. And then began the complete and utter confusion.

My rational side was usually used to get me out of bad situations but it had taken forever to kick in. It was like it was as frozen as the rest of my body was. But my heart was still hammering in my chest and the adrenaline ran through my veins. I wasn't scared. I was extremely excited. Even as I sat here in my bed I couldn't help but feel energized when I thought about it.

But as concentrated as I was on the near kiss (the tingles ran through my body at the word) I had to remember the conversation I had with him.

I remembered that I knew Alice wasn't going to give me any answers so I'd have to go right to the source. Edward. I gulped while pacing the room, trying to figure out what I'd say to him. What would I ask him? How would he react? It took a while of pacing until I finally got the courage to open the door and take a step out into the hall. I hesitated for a moment, part of my brain screaming to get back inside the room and the other side agreeing that I should go speak to him. Taking a breath I hopped towards the staircase and slowly descended one step at a time. It took a bit of time and I mentally congratulated myself when I reached the bottom without any major injuries.

Turning I looked into the sitting room and somehow knew he was there. It was just a feeling. Gulping quietly I clenched my fists and tried to hop over there without falling. Success! I found myself nearing him and noticing the way his hand was gripping the chair. His fingers were literally digging into the wood and I gulped again. Looking up at his face I saw his eyes clenched shut and his strong jaw strained, his beautiful face contorted into some kind of emotion I couldn't figure out. Should I even try to get his attention or just leave him to his thoughts? Biting my lip I stared at him before clasping my hands behind my back and clearing my throat loudly.

His eyes shot open and over to meet mine. My breath caught as we stared at each other, his golden eyes shining in the dim light of the fire. On instinct my eyes turned away from his but I could feel his gaze on me. I shifted uncomfortably before peeking up and getting caught in his intense stare. We were both gazing at each other for a moment before he waved his hand towards the empty seat across from him. Well least he was being pleasant. So far, so good.

I sat on the very edge of the chair, with a straight back and my hands fidgeting in my lap. What should I say first? Everything I had thought up before had flown out of my head as soon as he'd looked at me. Come to think of it, my mind was completely blank when our eyes had met. Everything was just…gone. I was left speechless. Looking up again I caught his stare and the blush lit up my face as I looked away again. This was just so embarrassing! Say something, Bella!

There were only two words I really thought I needed to say at that moment. "Thank you," I murmured quietly but when he flinched I knew he had heard me.

I expected a 'you're welcome' but the words that came out of his mouth surprised me. I didn't have anything to thank him for? He saved my life! I would have been dead if it weren't for him! But he kept denying it. What was wrong with him? Why was it untrue? He deserved my thanks…didn't he?

"Untrue?" I cried. "It's not untrue! I know that you're just denying it because you don't want to admit it." I was supposed to stop there but my mouth kept going in a whisper. "But I don't understand why."

As I thought about my words I did actually want to. I wanted to know everything. But he wouldn't open up to me. He wouldn't let me know what was wrong, why he was so distant and dark.

"You need not understand," he told me in a murmur. And then he started to apologize. He told me how sorry he was for everything he had done and the look in his golden eyes made my heart clench. "I'm sorry because my apologises are not enough."

I forgave him, telling him this but he accused me of lying. Why would I lie about this? I did forgive him. He had saved my life and yet all he did was blame himself for the bad things that had happened to me. How could someone live in such a dark world? And then I started crying because that's what I always did in difficult situations. I felt so weak and naked in front of him as the tears slid down my face. I was opening up to him and was hoping he would do the same but he just pushed me away every time.

And that's when I felt his cold hands on my face and our near kiss began. The sparks ran through my system at just the thought of his fingers brushing over my wet cheeks. He was so gentle, so soft, and so hesitant. I craved that touch again.

Exhaling deeply I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them and staring at the ceiling for a moment. I moved my ankle lightly to find it was no longer painful, only uncomfortable. Carlisle seemed to have known what he was doing. I smiled at the thought of him before sitting up and stretching my arms over my head.

That's when the door came bursting open and Alice twirled into the room, landing neatly at the bottom of the bed. "I knew you'd wake up sooner rather than later," she said with a large smile.

"Good morning?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Morning!" she sang before leaping over to the window. "Guess what today is, Bella?"

I frowned at her giddy appearance as she pulled back the curtain and let in the bright light. As my eyes adjusted I groaned. The white snow outside was lightly sprinkled on the trees and on the ground, leaving small amounts of green to stick out. I hated snow with a vengeance. True, I had never experienced it but I had seen it on television and I knew what it did when it got inside your boots. I shivered just at the thought as Alice giggled with glee. "A snow day!" she cried.

"Great," I said half-heartedly as I fell back on to my pillow and covered my eyes.

I felt the bed move and Alice's tiny fingers pry my arms away from my face to smile widely at me. "We're going outside!" she whispered and I groaned again. "Come on Bella! It'll be no fun without you!" Her bottom lip came out into a pout and I was powerless to resist.

I sighed, throwing up my hands. "Fine!" I declared as she began to dance around the room. I huffed before stomping into the bathroom to clean myself up. I was mess again and in need of a desperate shower but Alice had other plans as she sang my name over and over again outside the door. Taking a breath I walked out to meet her.

She grinned, holding up two bags of clothes. "Alice," I said in a warning voice.

"You needed new clothes," she said, handing them to me. "I don't want you to freeze out there!" And she pushed me back into the bathroom to change into the warmer clothes she gave me.

I had to admit they were comfortable which made me wonder how much she actually spent on me. I went to ask her but she just shooed me out of the room and down the stairs.

I held my breath as she reached the bottom and was both relived and hurt to see no Edward. The fire in the sitting room was put out and it seemed darker and lonelier in that room as Alice pushed me towards the kitchen. I felt the frown on my face of not being able to see him even though my brain was questioning why I felt that way. Was I just sad that I didn't have my questions answered…?

"I got you bread," Alice said, putting a plate of toast in front of me. "You like peanut butter, right?"

"Uh…sure."

"Good!" and she quickly covered the bread with PB before dancing to clean up the mess she created. "Eat fast because I think the snow's going to melt in exactly" she thought for a moment. "Three hours, twenty-two minutes and fifteen seconds."

"I'm not spending three hours in the snow, Alice," I warned her as I bit into my breakfast.

"But there's so much to do!" she grinned before leaning in to watch me to eat.

"I don't care," I mumbled. "I'm not partial to the cold and the wet."

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Don't worry, Bella," she said. "After today you'll love it!"

"Is that for sure or a guess?" I asked.

She shrugged. "A guess."

With Alice watching me eat I went that much faster to take the attention off myself. How embarrassing was to have someone watch you eat? She cheered when I finished and whisked the plate away to clean it before coming back around with another bag. More clothes?! She pulled out boots, a hat, gloves and a large jacket. All of them for me. Perfect. I'd look like a complete idiot!

"Okay!" she said, throwing the bag over her head. "Time to get you dressed up!"

"I can dress myself," I said as she bent down to stuff the boots on to my feet.

"I know," she said, pushing the gloves on to my hands. "But this is so much more fun!"

I sighed and she continued to dress me like a Bella Barbie. Throwing the jacket on and zipping it to the very top, just under my chin before setting the hat on my head and making sure it covered my ears. She brushed my hair out with her fingers for a moment before standing back and looking at her handy work. "Perfect!" she cried before leaping away and coming back with a small pink coat and designer boots that were fit for a toddler. However she pulled them on before placing her own white tuke with pom pom's hanging off them. She looked like a little girl as she grabbed my hand and led me down a hall to a door, which led outside. Her pom pom's bounced from side to side as she swung open the door and led me out into the snow.

It was obvious the yard was behind the house and it was quite large with a huge maple tree in the far corner and the hedge surrounding the area. The snow covered most of the ground but there were still patches of green poking out at random spots.

But it didn't seem to detour Alice as she jumped down to make a snow angel. I watched as she moved her little arms and legs slowly and grinned up at the sky, which was presently letting snowflakes fall. Even though she was making a snow angel, which seemed so normal, she was so graceful and elegant that I couldn't even think of joining her. I just watched as she finally finished and stood up. She pouted at the green patches on her angel before bending down to cover them with more snow. "There!" she cried triumphantly. "What do you think?"

I tilted my head to see the tiny angel clearly before nodding. "It's great Alice," I said.

"It's your turn now!" she said and I shook my head. "Oh come on Bella! Just one angel!"

There was that pout again and of course, I was powerless to resist. So I made an angel, feeling the snow around my neck and making my hair wet as well as my jeans but I felt good to see Alice grinning like a little girl again. She made sure to draw halos over our heads before leaving them to explore the rest of the yard.

My arm was kept tightly under her own as she pointed out everything to me including the place where she and Esme wanted to build a fountain and the small wooden swing that hung from the tree. She sat down on it and patted the spot beside her. She was so tiny that even I could sit next to her comfortably as I used my feet to swing us back and forth, her own being too small to reach the ground. We swung in silence, just listening to the wind and the sounds of nature around us.

"Bella?" Alice said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I questioned, looking down at her large golden eyes.

"Are we friends?" she asked.

That stumped me for a moment as I looked at her. Of course we were friends. I'd never had a friend like Alice. While Angela was nice to me I had never had a best friend like this little pixie was. "Of course we're friends," I said.

She surprised me by throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly. "I'm so glad you're here, Bella," she said and my heart ached. She must have been so lonely. Being away from her husband and her family but she stayed with Edward anyway. I'd always wanted a loyal friend like Alice and here she was now. I hesitantly hugged her back for a moment before she decided we were going to make snowmen.

By the time we were finished almost all the snow in the area was used up on the two snow 'women' (as Alice put it) who were standing proud in the middle of all the green. Alice was fiddling with the two sticks she had found for arms before finally standing back and grinning.

"Job well done," I said as we smiled at each other, both of us covered in snow. It had taken us longer than expected to finish as Alice had started a snow fight that had escalated into a war. So now, cold, wet, and tired I was ready to go back into the warmth of the house. She agreed and we walked back inside, hand in hand. It felt so good to have Alice beside me as we laughed. It felt good to have someone to laugh with. I was already getting used to the idea of always having Alice with me.

She led me back to my room and left me alone for a shower. Finally! I felt so much better as the warm water cascaded down my back making my muscles relax. It had been a while since I felt this warm and I was able to wash off whatever dirt I had collected, both mind and body. So when I finally did finish and stepped back out into reality I felt that little bit better and calmer. I was glad to see Alice had got me soft pyjamas to wear instead of my jeans and a t-shirt and (I was embarrassed to even think it) new under-ware (cue blush). Pestering little pixie.

But the blush on my cheeks disappeared when I came out of the bathroom to find Alice had made me hot chocolate. I felt so cared for as we sat on my bed and laughed together about the silliest things including funny stories from both of our families. However I did notice how she steered clear of anything to do with Edward and I couldn't decide if I was annoyed or thankful about it.

But after we stopped laughing about her brother Emmett's sexual innuendos she sighed and stood to go. I smiled up at her as she took the empty mug from me. "Thanks, Alice," I said. "I had a lot of fun today."

She grinned. "Me too," she answered before turning to go to the door and opening it. She stopped and turned to look at me with a soft smile. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night," I said and she finally closed the door, leaving me alone.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling with a smile on my face. A real smile. I still felt the high of the day running through my veins and I couldn't help but chuckle at what Alice had told me about her family. If only she would talk about the member I was most interested in.

I covered my face as I thought about both my dream and what had happened between Edward and I. It all seemed so embarrassing now and I felt my cheeks flame. I could only imagine what my imagination would come up with for me when I did go to sleep. The dreams might not be…proper anymore. I gulped and my cheeks grew even redder if possible. But I had to get some sleep. Knowing Alice, she'd probably come barging into my room and five am the next morning. Sighing, I pressed my cool hands against my overheated cheeks and calmed them down enough to make them just slightly pink.

But just as I was about to turn off the light there was a knock at the door. "What did you forget, Alice?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

My face went pale when I saw who was actually standing in the doorway. He was hesitant as he stepped into the small amount of light, his pale skin glinting softly. My mind was a jumbled mess. Edward. Alone. Me. Bed. Damn you Alice! She got those Emmett stories in my head and made my mind go straight to the gutter.

"May I come in?" his velvet voice asked and all I could do was nod. It was different seeing him ask me rather than demanding something. There was a change in him and I didn't know why but it had happened and he was different.

He closed the door after himself before stuffing his hands in his pockets and hesitantly walking towards me. My own fingers were busy playing with the fabric of my shirt as he finally came close enough so I could see him clearly. His golden eyes were darker but still amazing to look into and his bronze hair was beyond control like he had been running his hands through it repeatedly. Something was bothering him and I wanted to know what so I crossed my legs and motioned for him to sit. He did on the very edge of the bed and he still wasn't looking at me.

"I came to apologize," he said after a short silence. "About the way I acted the day before. What I did was inexcusable and I'm truly sorry." He finally looked up at me with tortured eyes and I felt my heart fall. He was sorry for what he did? Wait. Why was I sad about that?

"You don't need to apologize," I said softly.

"No," he answered, looking away. "There are a lot of things I should apologize for and a lot of things I should explain to you. It isn't fair to keep you in the dark." He frowned at the last word. But his words perked my interest and I sat up to listen closely. He inhaled slowly before letting out a large breath and squeezing his eyes shut. "Do you know the reason why I…took you in the first place?"

I shook my head but before I could say the word 'no' he continued. "It was your scent," he looked up at me then, his golden eyes burning into mine. "Every person has a different scent and yours…well yours sort of…called to me." He inhaled again before sighing. "Freesia," he noted.

I stared at him for a moment before finding my voice. "What you mean when my scent… 'calls to you' is that you wanted to…kill me?" My last words were whispered but I felt him tense up.

"Yes," he murmured in a strained voice.

We were silent for a moment before I spoke again. "But you didn't."

"What?" he asked in a stunned voice and I looked up to see his eyes wide and searching.

"But you didn't kill me," I said, looking at my hands again.

"I was going to," he told me in a harsh voice and I winced. He was silent again before I heard movement and I looked up to see he had moved closer, staring into my eyes as if he was trying to find something. My breathing was shallow as I got lost in his golden hues, my heart racing. "Why aren't you afraid?" he whispered, his cool breath fanning over my face. "Aren't you afraid of death?"

I bit my lip but kept my eyes trained to his when I answered. "I am afraid of death," I whispered. "But I'm not afraid of you." The last sentence came out without my brains permission but I couldn't deny it. I wasn't scared of him anymore. Not after I saw gentle he was with me the night before. Not after I saw the soft look in his golden eyes and the hesitant way his fingers brushed across my skin. He wasn't the monster he thought he was. No. Edward was a kind and good soul; he just couldn't see it.

He stared at me with the pain evident in his eyes. My eyes widened when I felt his cool fingers on my cheek. The blush filled my face as I looked into his gentle eyes and I instantly felt a spark of electricity run through my veins as my heart thumped unevenly in my chest. He was just so close again and this time, I didn't want to move.

He leaned closer to me and my breathing picked up as he looked into my eyes, almost asking for permission. I decided I couldn't wait anymore and I leaned forward to press my lips against his. There were no words to describe what his kiss was like. It was like my whole body was a live wire and my heart was going to jump out of my chest. I moved my hands to the lock behind his neck and ran my fingers through his unruly bronze hair. I couldn't count how many times I wanted to do that but now just feeling the silky strands run between my fingers was something that couldn't be described. Edward was one place and everywhere at the same time and I wouldn't have it any other way. I just wanted him here with me. His cold hands instantly felt hot against my skin like I was being burned but the pain was over run by pleasure as his fingers knotted in my own hair.

Pressing myself closer I inhaled his amazing scent before parting my lips. I could feel his cold breath in my mouth before he pulled away from me, gasping for breath. I fell back against the bed as he moved to the far side, both of us fighting for oxygen. I stared up at the ceiling as only our breathing was heard in the silence of the room along with the wind outside. I didn't think I'd ever been that out of breath before and it felt amazing, like I was breathing for the first time.

Looking up I saw Edward sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands pulling on his hair as he stared at the floor. I moved slowly towards him, crawling across the bed to hesitantly touch his arm. God I hoped he didn't regret that because I would never be sorry for what just happened between us. He flinched when I put my hand on his sleeve but other wise didn't move. Sighing softly I moved forward again to touch the fists which were gripping his hair.

"Edward," I whispered to him, my voice a little breathless still. His hold relaxed slightly, enough to let my fingers slide into his and grip his hand tightly. "Please don't say you're sorry about that." I said, looking away.

His breathing was laboured before I felt his fingers pull my chin up to look at his agonized eyes. I felt my heart clench and the tears burned my eyes as I blinked them away. He was going to say it should have never happened…and it was going to break my heart.

"I can't," he said and my heart started to crack. "I can't lie because I don't regret it." I looked up at him, my eyes swimming with tears. He was serious as he stared at me. "I don't regret it…"

Wrapping my arms around his, I pressed my cheek against his shoulder and let my heart heave a sigh of relief. I felt his lips pressed a kiss to my hair and the tears fell from my eyes. Everything just seemed so perfect in this moment but the world outside of this room was more dangerous. I knew I couldn't leave now not because he was keeping me here but because I didn't want to leave.

"Bella," he said in an exasperated voice. "Why are you crying?"

I laughed slightly as I looked up at his worried eyes. "I don't know," I admitted and I was graced with a small smile on his face. He was smiling at me!

Sitting up he moved and brushed the hair out of my face before chuckling lightly. "Fragile little human," he murmured and pressed his lips to my forehead.

I savoured the feeling before he pulled away and stood. I reached forward and grabbed his sleeve. "Don't leave," I said quickly as he looked down at me. "Not yet."

He nodded and sat down as I moved back to lie down on the bed, pulling the blankets over my legs as he moved to sit beside me. Reaching over he turned out the light and the room went dark but I could feel him beside me, his fingers brushing gently through my hair. Then he began to hum something that sounded like a lullaby. "That's beautiful," I murmured sleepily. "What is it?"

I didn't know if I fell asleep or not but I was sure that I heard him reply, "Bella's Lullaby."

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Author's Note X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Don't kill me!!! [[hides under my desk]] Will you take the excuse that I was busy…? Hey! I went on vacation okay!? Mmm, the Caribbean…warm…Ah well. At least the weather here at home is getting better. Come on Spring! Bring on the sun! So yeah this chapter took a while because I was…busy. :] And I was filled with thoughts for another fan fiction. What say you of Navy SEAL Edward? Yum yum yum. ;D I've got a whole bunch of original characters I'm thinking up for that one as well including someone from Zimbabwe. Don't you just love their accent? (Lol It's because the activity director on my cruise to the Caribbean was Zimbabwean. I loved listening to his voice [[blush]]) So it'll be filled with action, jokes and the Cullen men in uniform. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Say no more, say no more? :D So let me know what you think about this chapter and my SEAL idea.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Next Chapter X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**EdwardPOV again. I'm not really sure what I'll do in this one. Might have him reveal his basement and show her around it. You know, the fluffy stuff.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Music X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Gotta Be Somebody – **Nickelback

**Check Yes Juliet – **We the Kings

**I Knew I Loved You – **Savage Garden

**Only Hope – **Mandy Moore

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_


	10. The Angel Without Wings

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Twilight's not mine, so please don't sue!**

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter Ten: The Angel Without Wings**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**EdwardPOV:**

Excited. Exhilarated. Tumultuous. There were not enough words to describe what I was feeling at that very moment. It was like the whole weight of the world had been put on my shoulders and it had finally been lifted. Like I had been carrying it for centuries, slave to the guilt I lived off of and with one small gesture Bella had freed me. My heart felt like it was beating again. I could almost feel the blood and adrenaline running through my veins after years of emptiness. She had breathed life into me again. I was alive…at last.

I inhaled the fresh air around me as if I had never breathed before. Everything was so new and bright, it seemed even the weather was following my good attitude. The sun was high with only a few small, white, fluffy clouds floating past it in the pale blue sky. We had not seen such weather before, I thought while lying in the damp grass under the suns rays. I just kept my eyes facing up so not to see the light reflecting off my skin. I was too happy to think about that. I just wanted to feel the warmth of the sun on my cool skin without being worried about anyone watching.

Alice had been more than excited. She, of course, knew exactly what had happened and could not keep the large smile off her lips. It seemed my happiness was contagious. Who knew that one small girl could make someone so happy. Could make me so happy.

Exhaling, I closed my eyes and let the suns rays fall on my skin. Of course it could never make me as warm as being with Bella did but I could substitute until she woke up from her peaceful slumber. I had watched over her, a vampire guardian angel. Well that was a new one, wasn't it? Never heard the damned watching over someone. I shook my head, ridding myself of these dark thoughts. I had to keep them away so I could revel in the intense happiness instead.

I had stroked her hair for hours after she fell asleep, her breathing deep and her eyelashes fluttering through her dreams. How could one look so beautiful yet not be an angel? She had to have fallen on to the earth like the clumsy girl she was. Maybe she was sent here to not be my demon but to be my angel. At the time the thought seemed silly but then she had whispered my name in her sleep, a soft smile spreading across her face. How lifted and amazing I felt just by my name being uttered. It was insane how much of an effect this girl had on me. My Bella had on me.

God I wanted to call her my Bella but just thinking about it I knew I couldn't. She just didn't belong here, in this world, in my world. We were too different. No matter how much I didn't want it to be true, I knew that there was no way for her to stay with me. The night before, biting her had seemed like a good idea but now, looking back, I saw how right I was to stop myself before I did it. Not only could she have died but also seeing her as a dark creature of the night would be impossibly hard for me. No more soul, no more heart beat, no more flushed cheeks. She would change, wouldn't she? But had I fallen in love with her humanity or Bella herself?

Fallen in love. My eyes snapped open at those words. Had I fallen in love with her? Was I even capable of holding such an emotion of love? Lust and desire were apart of the creature of the shadow's history but was love, true love, too large an emotion for their dead hearts to hold? The rest of my family had seemed to find their true loves so why should it be so difficult for me? I had experienced love for my family but never love in way of a man to a woman. Never true love. Was this what it felt like? To feel so happy and amazingly content whenever you were around said person?

I sat up and looked around the small grassy area I had been lying in for over an hour. Alice would know. She would tell me what it really felt like.

I got to my feet and quickly went off at a run through the forest, the wind blowing through my hair and whipping at my face. Everything was still so new and even the feeling of the wind against my skin was a new experience. How odd this feeling was!

I felt even calmer when I came close enough to home so I could hear Bella's steady heart beat ringing in my ears. The relief flooded through my system even though I had no idea I had been worried. Again, that was something to question Alice about.

She was lying upside down in the sitting room, her legs up on the chair but her back against the ground. She seemed to be comfortable as she flipped through the pages of a magazine. "Hello dear brother," she called as I came into the room. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Like you don't know," I chuckled and she grinned sheepishly before rolling over to lie on the floor.

"That may be so," she said as I took my seat. "But I'd rather hear it come from your mouth."

I sighed, shaking my head before grinning down at her. "I need your help with something."

"Ooo yay!" she cried gleefully before sitting up and crossing her legs. "Do go on."

I suddenly became self-conscious and even a little embarrassed that I was about to ask her this question, my little sister. She was supposed to come to me and ask, not the other way around. Yet here we were. I scratched the back of my neck as her large golden eyes got wider. "Edward," she giggled. "You're not…embarrassed, are you?"

"No," I answered automatically and she gave me a skeptical look. "You already know my question, so why don't you answer it?"

"Yes, but I need to hear it!" she cried. "I need to hear you say those words."

I sighed and looked away. "Fine," I muttered before taking a breath. "I think…I think I might love her."  
I swear the whole house shook with her squeal of joy. "Alice!" I hissed and she covered her mouth quickly.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!"

"I wouldn't have guessed it," I answered sarcastically and she smiled up at me.

"So," she said. "You're wondering what love really feels like so you can figure out if you do love her."

"That sounds about right," I said, sinking into my chair and running my hands through my hair out of a nervous habit.

"I can't believe that you took this long to figure it out!" she sighed in exasperation.

I raised a brow and looked at her. "Did you see this coming?"

She bit her lip and played with her fingers. "Maybe…"

I groaned and shook my head before sinking deeper into the chair. "And you didn't even let me know, Alice?" I asked. "I think I should have been given some notice."

"But if I told you this wouldn't have happened," she pointed out and smiled sweetly at me. She had me there. I wouldn't be as happy as I was at that very moment. Would I really want to give that up?

"Will you just help me?" I asked before rubbing my eyes.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well from what I've witnessed so far, it's obvious what the answer is." I looked at her, puzzled and she groaned. "Men…" she muttered. "What I'm saying is that you are well and truly deep into the haven that is love." She smiled widely at me before tapping her temple. "Trust me. I know these things."

I stared at her for a moment as I let it all sink in. So I was in love with her? I was in love with Bella Swan? It sounded so odd and foreign to think let alone speak. Would I even be able to say it to her? She had to know, didn't she? I couldn't just hide my feelings for her anymore. It always felt like her doe eyes could see right through me and see even my deepest secrets and emotions. How would I able to hide this from her? That was the answer. I couldn't. It wasn't possible so that meant I had to tell her…

I gulped at the thought of just coming out and saying it. What if she didn't love me? What if she was still scared of me? Could I live with the rejection, especially from Bella of all people, the only true love I had ever had in my whole existence?

I sighed into my hands trying to get rid of this sudden stress that overwhelmed me. I'd never had to think so hard about something. Usually it was a split second decision but Bella deserved to be thought about over and over again. I needed to think hard about her. What would my actions do to her or the people she was close to? Her father was already scared and alone so why should I, the monster from a place deeper and darker than Hell, be able to take her away from him and her life with the normal? _Because you love her, _a small voice said in the back of my head. Why did this all have to be so damn complicated?

Suddenly Alice's head raised, her eyes wide and far away. It took her a moment before she lightly shook her head and looked up at me with a smile. "She'll be waking up in a few minutes so I suggest you go up there to greet her."

I didn't need telling twice. I'd waited long enough to see her again. I stood and left the room quickly, not even finding my energized speed fast enough, before ending up in front of her door. Slowly I pushed it open and peeked inside to find her small, fragile body in the same place I left her. She had rolled over on to her stomach, cuddled into the sheets like a small child as she breathed slowly. I crept inside, closing the door quietly behind me before hesitantly moving closer to her.

Sitting beside her on the bed I lifted my hand and gently brushed a stray lock of hair from her closed eyes. She inhaled deeply and smiled slightly as her eyelashes fluttered. Then I just had to watch as her brown irises were revealed and she looked up at me. She was surprised at first and her heart beat increased but as soon as I grinned at her she seemed to calm down and she hesitantly smiled back.

"'Morning," she murmured.

"Well I believe it should be good afternoon," I chuckled and that light blush showed her cheeks.

"Oh," she mumbled before hiding her face against the pillow. I grinned before tipping her face back to look at me and leaning in to kiss her forehead softly. She bit her lip as I moved away to brush her cheek with my thumb.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her.

She let out a shaky laugh before answering me. "Yes. Very well."

I wanted to ask her why she was laughing in that nervous way but I decided not to pry. I didn't want to embarrass her again.

She shifted slightly and smiled up at me. Like an angel without her wings. Her smile just radiated happiness throughout the room and I suddenly felt warm by just watching her. How could I have not noticed this sooner? How could I have not noticed how beautiful she was? How could I have not noticed how fast I had fallen for this fragile little human?

I finally realized that I had been looking at her for a few moments so I shook my head to clear my raging thoughts. "Are you hungry?" I asked her.

She bit her lip again with that embarrassed look. "I guess I am," she said in a sort of regretful voice.

I grinned and got to my feet, sad to lose her warmth but ready to start a day with just the two of us together. Alice had spent way too much time with her. It was my turn.

I left her to clean herself up before taking the steps one at a time. Hearing Alice in the kitchen I meandered over there to see what she was doing. By the smell it was obvious she was cooking although I wasn't the best at detecting the scents of human food anymore. As I rounded the corner I found my sister hunched over the stove, flipping something in a pan repeatedly. But this one pan wasn't the only thing she was working on. She had another two pans, both sizzling with some kind of food. I walked closer but she snapped out the spatula she was holding, hitting me square in the chest with it.

"Not any closer, brother dearest," she warned, not even looking at me as she added some kind of pepper to one of the pans.

"Alice-"

"It's Bella's breakfast and I suggest you hightail it down to your lair," she answered, continuing to flip something. My lair was what she now liked to call the basement. Saying these things made me feel like I was some kind of fictional vampire traveling down there to get into a coffin.

"And why would I do that?" I demanded to know, crossing my arms.

She spun around to face me, a little pink apron covering her designer clothes, before speaking. "Because I saw what would happen. Bella is very self-conscious and you watching her eat isn't going to help anybody." She smacked me with the spatula again. "So march, mister."

I held up my hands in defeat knowing now not to bet against Alice. So I did leave the kitchen and went down stairs to my 'lair'. I could wait until Bella was finished and then I would have my time with her, mark my words. Alice would not keep her from me any longer.

The basement looked just the same as the last time I had been in it. But it seemed it was filled with both good and bad memories. Good because I had composed her lullaby here on the very piano my fingers now caressed. Bad because this was the place I had scared her so much that she ran from the house and into the dangerous woods where she was hurt. Even thinking about how pale and lifeless her face looked when I had found her made me sick. How could I have scared her in such a way? Remembering these bad memories made me realize how much of a monster I truly was. Underneath all the flowery human emotions I was and would always be a creature of the dark.

I sat down at my piano, feeling the need to just play and let out my emotions using the keys in front of me. And that was what I did. I let the music flow from my deepest being to my fingers as the feelings that had been stuck in me for who knows how long escaped with every plink of the piano. I could almost imagine the songs writing themselves in my mind. I didn't even need to put pen to paper; it was all right there in my head.

As I played it suddenly changed into Bella's Lullaby, turning soft and melodic rather than harsh and sullen. The notes that rang in the air were somewhat joyful and lilting unlike the songs that I had been playing before which let out the anger and frustration that had flowed through my body. Now I was calm as the gentle music relaxed my body and mind, turning off my raging thoughts and feelings. This was what I came down to my 'lair' for.

The last note rang in the still air as I inhaled deeply. My eyes snapped open when I realized I took in a smell that I knew all too well. Freesia. I turned slowly to see Bella quietly standing in the shadows. She needed to come forward. She didn't belong in the darkness; she belonged in the light that was coming through the small window.

We were silent for a moment, just looking at each other before she spoke. "That was beautiful," she murmured.

"It's yours," I answered and she looked confused for a moment. The darkness the surrounding her was still getting to me. She had to come forward!

"Mine?" she asked.

"You inspired it," I clarified and she nodded minutely. "Please don't stand there."

Her head snapped up and looked at me with surprise. "What?"

"In the shadows," I said. "I can't see you well enough." The truth was that I could see her quite clearly but I needed her to come out of that dark corner. That place was where I belonged, not the angel I was staring at.

She stepped forward and I sighed in relief as the light hit her pale skin. For some reason it made me feel she was safer.

"Thank you," I said before she shifted uncomfortably under my watchful gaze. "Will you sit with me?" I gestured the place next to me and her eyes widened. There was a small period of hesitance on her part before she came forward and sat at the end of the bench, putting as much space between us as possible. I frowned, staring at her as she looked away. I didn't like this at all. So instead of sitting there I moved closer to her so our arms touched. She flinched and my frown deepened. Not wanting to make her even more uncomfortable I moved away again but she slid back towards me, grabbing my arm.

"No! Sorry," she said quickly before realizing she was holding my arm. She dropped her hands and made to get up but I snatched her hand before she got off the bench. She looked at me but I was entranced by her hand that I was holding. Her skin was pale although against mine she looked flushed and I could feel the warmth coming off her palm. Her fingernails had been chewed on repeatedly giving me the knowing that she was the nervous type but it didn't matter. Her hands were still the most beautiful I had ever seen. I held it tightly in mine as my fingers memorized every edge of her hand before looking back up to meet her curious gaze.

Dropping her hand I moved so my body faced her and I could reach up and touch her warm cheek softly. Our eyes were still locked as I caressed her gently, remembering the first time I had touched her this way and how much I wanted more of her.

But looking into her deep eyes I suddenly had a revelation. Our topic that we had talked about that first night that I touched her face. I drew my hands away and she looked at me with confusion as I stared down at my own hands. "You're a prisoner," I murmured.

She blinked, clearly taken by surprise. "What?"

I looked back into her doe eyes. So innocent and I had taken advantage of her, again. How could I say I loved her but keep her a prisoner? No. I could no longer keep her here against her will. She had to go…home. She had to go back to her father. She had to go back to her life where it was normal and she was happier. Where she could interact with those who couldn't kill her at any moment and not those who thirsted for not only her body but also her blood. If I really did love her as much as I thought I did I had to do this one thing. I had to let her go.

"I can't keep you here anymore Bella," I said, getting up and crossing room to cover myself in the shadows where I belonged. Turning to look back at her and noticed her expressions. She was not only confused but that small bit of hurt shone in her eyes. I was doing it again. "I can't keep you as a prisoner. You don't deserve any of this. You don't deserve to be like a rat in a cage or being taken advantage of by a _vampire_ like me."

She flinched at my words but otherwise didn't move. We were silent for a few minutes before she finally opened her mouth to speak again. "I don't understand, Edward," she whispered.

"I'm letting you go," I answered in an emotionless voice as I could manage. "You're free, Bella." But that wasn't all I wanted to say. Those three words got stuck in my throat and I could not guilt her into staying.

_I love you…_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Author's Note X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**THE CLIFF HANGER QUEEN STRIKES AGAIN!!! Happy Mothers Day! This chapter is not only for my readers out there but for my Mum! It's her treat. Hope you guys are treating your Mom's to a really special day. Cooking or cleaning maybe? Well this is my present to the woman whose had to live with me for over sixteen years. Hey! I'm not that annoying! But anyway moving on. Ooo I'm going to be in my high school's yearbook class next year. Maybe yearbook editor…? You never know. But it's a good class to take since my damn school dropped the animation AND the writer's craft courses! So I'm in yearbook and another history class instead. I guess I can work with that. Annnddd we have another Canadian band on my music playlist. Honeymoon Suite from Niagara Falls. Their song "Burning In Love" has got my Eddie written all over it. "I am still a lonely man. Burning in love!" :D**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Next Chapter X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**BellaPOV. We figure out what her answer is to Edward setting her free. (I sound like one of those nature guys letting a bird free or something. "Go forth and prosper!!!" Lol) And we've got some very actiony parts coming up so hold in there guys! **

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Music X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**She's So High – **Tal Bachman

**Don't Stop Believing – **Journey

**Heavy – **Collective Soul

**Burning In Love – **Honeymoon Suite

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_


	11. The Problems Begin

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Twilight's not mine, so please don't sue!**

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter Eleven: The Problems Begin**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**BellaPOV:**

I wondered to myself how such an amazing day had changed to be so dangerous and even deadly…

* * *

Here I was back in the meadow that I dreamed about before. Everything was still in the same place, the grass still bright emerald green and the sky still pale blue. I felt the warm breeze float over my skin as I rolled on to my back to stare up at the puffy white clouds above me. I let my eyes fall shut and instead I focused on the feelings. The great emotion of joy I felt inside me rose up and I felt the need to laugh in happiness. Why was I so happy all of the sudden? That's when I heard his voice call my name.

"Bella," he crooned in the distance. My eyes snapped open and there he was. He smiled that crooked smile as he gracefully dropped down beside me in the long grass. I couldn't help my heart from fluttering when his fingers lightly traced the curve of my jaw. Although I clearly remembered his skin feeling like ice this dream Edward's finger tips were warm and left a trail of heat in their wake.

He now had a lazy smile on his perfect lips as his fingers drifted over my cheeks. I felt so cared for and loved. Yes, I felt so loved by this beautiful man in front of me. Just the way his golden eyes stared into mine made me feel like I was the most important woman in the world. What a feeling it was!

His eyes softened as he stroked my cheek. "My Bella," he murmured.

"Yours," I answered in a whisper. I always would be his as much as he was mine. No matter what happened, my heart and soul would belong to Edward and no one else.

He leaned forward and placed his soft lips on mine, the electricity shooting through my body. This was heaven. My heaven. My Edward. His hands caressed my sides, pulling me closer to his body as we lay in the swaying grass. I didn't need to come up for air. I just continued to kiss him without holding back any of the emotions I felt inside. I gripped his shoulders and pressed myself even closer, trying desperately to get rid of any space between us. His hand moved upwards from my side until it was back on my cheek again and he was back to stroking my skin…

And just as soon as this dream began it was over and I was back in my bedroom. I felt a cool touch on my cheek and the fire that trailed after it made my eyes open of their own accord. I was confused for a moment, getting used to the darkness of the room after the bright sun of the meadow, when I noticed him. He was sitting on the bed next to me, a soft smile on his lips as he watched me carefully. My heart beat increased as I got lost in his golden gaze but after a few measured breath's a caught myself and calmed down enough to speak.

"Morning," was my genius greeting. Way to go, Bella. Way to go.

He chuckled and grinned at me. "Well I believe it should be good afternoon."

My cheeks coloured in embarrassment. Had a really slept that long? "Oh," I muttered before hiding my red face. It was only a moment before I felt his cool fingers under my chin, coaxing it back up to look at him. I found his eyes again before he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against my burning forehead. I wondered if my face could grow anymore red. He pulled away and smiled at me again, my heart speeding up as I tried to calm myself down and forget the different burning on my forehead.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked me.

Thoughts of our intimate embrace from my dream showed up in my head as he stared at me expectantly. I couldn't help but let out a shaky laugh along with my answer. "Yes. Very well."

He stared at me in confusion. Damn it, he could see right through me. I wouldn't be surprised if he _could _read my mind. I felt self-conscious under his gaze and I shifted uncomfortably, realizing I was lying on a bed and he was still hovering over me. He must have noticed too because he sat back a little, shaking his head slightly before looking back at me with a more guarded expression. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Well I didn't see that coming. But I could feel the emptiness of my stomach and decided it would be the best thing to do. At the moment anyway. "I guess I am," I said.

He grinned before slowly departing and leaving me to clean myself up. I took a breath and sighed, feeling warm again. I needed an outlet. And there was the signature blush again. Just be happy Edward wasn't in the room when you came up with that idea.

I washed and brushed my teeth quickly before getting dressed in a few new clothes Alice had again left out for me. I had to admit, I hated being doted on but she did have a good sense of style for me. Nothing too flashy or razzle-dazzle like the designer items she wore. I felt grateful towards her for that. At least she had my opinions in mind...sometimes.

Coming downstairs I was immediately greeted with a tantalizing aroma of breakfast foods. Eggs, bacon…Alice was going all out today. I stepped into the kitchen, peering around the corner to see if Edward was there also but it was just little Alice racing around the stove in a child's sized apron. I felt both relieved and disappointed. Relieved because it would be embarrassing to have Edward watch me while I ate and disappointed because I really wanted to see and be with him again. But I had to pick one or the other and Alice had apparently picked for me.

"My brother," she sighed dramatically as we sat at the table, myself eating while she just looked on. "You should have seen the look on his face when I told him to get lost."  
"Was it bad?" I asked, with a smile.

"It would be a worse version of a death glare, how's that?" she asked with a shrug.

I winced and sniggered. "That's pretty bad."

"Especially when it's Edward doing it," she said with a grin.

I had to say I was surprised that Alice hadn't asked me about what happened between Edward and myself. But then again she probley already knew, or saw it coming. I frowned at the thought. That deceiving little pixie saw everything and didn't even tell us! I narrowed my eyes at her innocent face as she looked back at me. "What?" she questioned. "You don't like your eggs?"

I sighed and shook my head before muttering "Never mind." I didn't want to start anything with her and then apart of me reminded myself that if she had told me that Edward and I would…kiss…then I wouldn't have let it happen. So it was better that she didn't tell us…right?

Alice and I turned to hear the soft sounds of the piano from the basement. I wondered why he had changed the tone of his song so abruptly. At first it had been filled with loud, harsh notes but it had suddenly changed into a melodic song. Almost like a lullaby. I had been hesitant about going to see him before with the dangerous sound of his playing but now it seemed safe to venture off to see him again. The rough and stormy waters had seemed to make way for a calm and serene atmosphere.

Alice eyed me before smiling and picking up my plate to wash. I watched carefully as she meandered over to the kitchen, leaving to my lonesome as I continued to listen to Edward's playing. I contemplated what I should do next before I heard something familiar in his playing. This was the song he had sung to me the night before. I suddenly felt entranced by the music and found myself making up my mind without my rational side even kicking in. To tell anyone the truth, I was sure my rational side agreed with my decision.

I opened the door to the basement slowly; the music getting louder as I took each step downward at a snail's pace. Of course I remembered what the basement looked like but seeing it again felt odd. What should I be feeling at that moment? Should I be afraid, curious, excited? I felt muddled and confused instead of whatever emotion I should have been feeling. Then I saw Edward and the joy in me rose to peaks I didn't even know were possible.

He was so focused on the music that the piano created, his back bent as he hunched over the keys and his arms moving back and forth to keep in time with his fingers that danced along the ebony and ivories. I felt like I was interrupting some kind of private moment for him, as he seemed so in tune with the instrument. Like he was lost in his own world that his mind and the piano created.

His finger pressed down on the last note and the silence was deafening after such a performance. He inhaled deeply until his back suddenly straightened and he turned to find me watching him. There was confusion in his eyes for a moment before they changed to an emotion I could barely recognize. That couldn't be…agony, could it?

I felt the need to say something. Maybe if I complimented his work his eyes would soften again and his stiff posture would relax. "That was beautiful," I whispered, watching him carefully.

"It's yours," he answered and I felt my heart thump unevenly in my chest.

"Mine?" I questioned. He had made a song, for me?

"You inspired it," he said with a soft gaze and I felt honoured for a moment. Had he really taken time to make a song for me? Or maybe it was just an old song and he decided to just say it was mine. But I knew that Edward would never do that to me.

Suddenly his eyes turned to agony again. "Please don't stand there," he murmured.

I looked up at him. "What?" Oh no! Had I stepped on something? Touched something I wasn't supposed to? The possibilities of the things I could have done wrong ran through my head. I was sad to admit there was a whole list of things that I could have done.

"In the shadows," he clarified and I felt relief. "I can't see you well enough."

I stepped forward to appease him and as the light hit my skin the agony finally disappeared from his topaz eyes. "Thank you," he said. I was sure he even let out a sigh of what seemed like relief, for what reasons I'd never know. But at least he wasn't looking at me like that anymore although I did feel rather self-conscious about the way he was watching me.

He must have noticed because he invited me to sit with him. Why was I so hesitant about going to sit next to him? Before all I could think about was getting to see him again but watching his appraising eyes on me made me conscious of what I was doing. Did he want me to sit next to him or was he just being kind? This was stupid! I had to stop over thinking things!

With my mind made up I walked over to the bench and sat down on the very edge, putting a bit of distance between us. He shifted closer to me suddenly making me flinch in surprise. His arm brushed my own and although the feeling heated my whole body up I was surprised at how quickly he moved next to me. He took my jump in the wrong way and moved away again. I didn't even think before I leaped over to him and grabbed his arm. "No! Sorry!" I cried before realizing I was holding his arm tightly. Could I embarrass myself anymore? It'd be better if I just left.

I dropped his arm as if it was on fire before standing but that's when he snatched my hand, easing me back to sit next to him. I watched curiously as he studied my hand with great concentration. His cool fingertips traced every line and etch on my hand, even running over my bitten fingernails. But his touch was gentle and soft as he continued his exploration on my palm.

Just as suddenly as he had began he stopped and looked up at me, his eyes blazing into mine and holding my gaze for what felt like hours. My heart ached as he placed my hand back down and reached up to hold my face lovingly. The cold of his skin was barely felt even though my cheeks were heated with nervousness. Maybe he was going to kiss me again. My palms sweated and my heart fluttered at the thought.

And then he stopped, drawing his hands away to stare at them. I was confused as to why he stopped in such a sudden fashion but he soon answered my question. "You're a prisoner," he whispered.

Well that wasn't something I had expected. "What?" I asked, caught off guard by his sort of monotone announcement.

"I can't keep you here anymore, Bella," he said quietly before rising and leaving me to encase himself in the shadows where I stood before. I felt the flash of rejection rush through and the tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I watched him. He didn't want me here. He didn't want me, period. "I can't keep you as a prisoner. You don't deserve any of this. You don't deserve to be like a rat in a cage or being taken advantage of by a _vampire_ like me." He spat the word; his teeth clenching together and I jumped again.

"I don't understand," I admitted, watching for any other expressions he gave away.

His voice had turned monotone again and he watched me with expressionless eyes. "I'm letting you go," he said. "You're free, Bella."

I sat there watching him, stunned into silence. Did he think this was what I wanted because it sure as hell wasn't! I refused to leave him! I wouldn't! I couldn't! I suddenly realized that it wasn't that I wanted him it was that I needed him. There was no way I would able to go on without him. He was my life and if I left him I would die inside. No. It was time for me to get what I wanted, what I needed. I needed to be selfish, just this once.

"No," I mumbled. I looked up at him, staring at him as hard as I could. "No." He kept his eyes on me and he gave a small bit of surprise away. I got up from the bench and walked over to him. He cowered further into the shadows but I didn't stop until the staircase was up against his back and I was right in front of him. "I won't leave you because I..." I suddenly felt hesitant again but I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly. Just get it out. "Because I love you, Edward. I can't go. Not now…" I took a deep breath and a small sob escaped when I opened my mouth again. Damn my tears! They always betrayed me!

Covering my mouth with my hand I turned away so he couldn't see them leak down my cheeks but he stopped me, by gently snatching my wrist and pulling me back to face him. I didn't open my eyes but I could feel his cool fingers on my face, coaxing me to look at him. I shook my head, pressing my lips together and trying to escape his grasp but he held me still. "Please, Bella," he murmured. "Please look at me." It was the sound of his voice, so utterly hopeless, that made me open my eyes.

His gaze burned into mine and I couldn't look away from the golden fire that held me hostage. It felt like hours that we just stood there and stared into each other's eyes until he leaned forward and gently pressed his cold lips against my forehead. My eyes slid shut again as he continued to slowly kiss my temple and my cheeks, everything he could reach until he stopped. I let myself look up at him again, my eyes still wet with tears as his pain filled hues looked back down at me. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he let his head dip closer to mine until our lips were mere millimetres away.

When his lips pressed lightly against mine the tears trickled down my cheeks. This kiss was so much more different than the one we had shared before. That had been a lust induced frenzy but this kiss seemed so loving, so gentle, so caring. It almost made me believe he loved me as much as I did him. God, I wanted him to love me so much. I wanted him to feel the way I did like the amazing joy I felt whenever we were together or the agonizing pain I felt when I realized he didn't want me. So I let all of this out into this kiss, gripping his arms and pressing myself as close as I could to his marble body. The tears continued to leak down my cheeks and on to his hands, which were holding my face still as his lips continually pressed against mine.

When he finally pulled away I kept my eyes shut, the salt water still falling from under my lids. His thumbs gently brushed them away before his soft voice spoke to me. "I can't lie, Bella," he whispered and it made me think of our first kiss again. "Because being in this world without you is my version of hell." My eyes opened again to meet his burning gaze. "I love you, Bella. I love you so God damn much but I know I shouldn't. You deserve so much more then me. You deserve a life where you don't have to fear the person you love." He looked away; his hand's leaving my face so he could clench them together. "Someone who isn't a killer."

I stared at his agonized face as he squeezed his eyes shut and stuck his hands into his hair, pulling it violently. I didn't care what he thought he was. I knew what was he was. He was the man I loved the man I would always love. No matter what he said or did would make me love him any less. I was in too deep and I couldn't just wade or swim out again. I'd much rather drown in his love, or whatever he would give me.

Without warning I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my cheek to his chest. He flinched and froze as I snuggled closer to his body but I soon found his arms around me, cradling me to him as if I was something so fragile.

"I don't care," I whispered, into the skin of his collarbone. "I don't care because I love you, and I always will." I pressed my cheek to his chest again. "We can figure this out together because I'm not leaving you." He held me tighter and buried his face into my hair, inhaling deeply before pressing a kiss to my head.

"I know we will," he murmured.

We stood there just holding one another for what must have actually been hours because my muscles began to stiffen and my neck ached. But that's the exact moment when I knew what I had to do. I wasn't going to leave Edward ever again but I had to give Charlie some kind of reason for my disappearance. I was almost eighteen, which meant I would be an adult and would be able to make my own decisions. But damn it was going to be hard to leave him. Would Charlie be able to look after himself if I left? Well he had those years before I came to live with him so he could survive but would he miss me?

But if I did leave him, what would I do with Edward? Just live into my senior years with him as he stayed forever a teenager? That just didn't seem right. It actually seemed sick to me. I would die some day, wouldn't I? But maybe…maybe there was some other way…

"Edward," I murmured as I looked into his soft eyes. "If I asked you do something…do you promise not be angry with me?" He looked confused for a moment before nodding and allowing me to continue. "Well," I started, looking away again. "If I asked you to…change me…"

But I couldn't get any farther than that as he let me go and brought my face to look up at him. "Bella," he choked. "You can't possibly be asking me what I think you are."

"I'm not going to live forever, Edward," I said quietly. "I'm going to grow old…"  
"And I'll still love you the same," he interrupted, panic growing in his eyes.

"…and I'm going to die," I continued.

"Then I'll follow you as soon as I can," he answered seriously.

I shook my head out of his grasp and looked up at him. "That's really…sick, Edward. You know that changing me would solve all of this -"

"No," he growled, glaring at me. "I am not going to end your life for you."

"Edward," I whispered. "Please."

He shook his head quickly and squeezed his eyes shut. "No," he snarled darkly. "I refuse to destroy your soul…your humanity…"

I stepped closer to him and took his cold hands between mine. "I trust you," I murmured.

"Well I don't trust myself," he said looking back up at me. "And we're not going to talk about this ag -"

"Right now," I interrupted him. "We'll finish it when I come back."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Come back?" he asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "I have to go see Charlie, at least to give some peace of mind. Some kind of closing. I can't just leave him hanging, Edward."

He nodded and but kept his eyes trained on me. "And you'll come back?" he asked.

I smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. "Of course I will."

* * *

And so Edward and I set off for Forks. He insisted he take me at least to the edge of the forest and I knew I couldn't argue with him anymore. We still had to discuss my change when I came back and I'd rather he wasn't in a bad mood at that time. I would get my way, even if it took me years of nagging him. This was something I realized that I wanted badly.

As we walked down the trail I finally felt a sense of freedom. I had been kept in that house for far too long and it felt good to be out here in the forest and begin to see the sky again. It was still cloudy but at least I could see it. Walking through this forest made me remember the compass I had found before we left the house. Angela's Dad's compass was now in my pocket and I was going to make sure they got it back before I left without a word to them.

As I turned to smile at him I noticed his posture. His gait was stiff and he seemed to be acting odd. He kept his arm tight around my waist and his eyes shot from side to side, his jaw clenching and un-clenching at every sound the forest made. I frowned at his behaviour and he looked over at me before looking back into the foliage.

That's when he suddenly stopped, making me trip in surprise. He held me closer to his body so I wouldn't fall but he became still as stone. "Edward," I said but he hushed me. My eyes roved the woods but I saw nor heard anything different. I continued in a whisper. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I-" he started but then stopped himself. His eyes continued to rove and I suddenly felt a chill at his expression. He seemed confused but at the same time hostile. His grip on me never faltered and I felt again like he was a lion but this time protecting his prey. What was out there that made him act this way? He finally shook his head and tugged me forward again, muttering a "never mind."

But it was difficult not to mind because as we continued he only became more agitated. I wondered what he heard or saw that I couldn't catch. But he never brought it up again and I never mentioned it. All I knew was that he was holding me as tightly to his side as he possibly could and I would never complain about that.

We finally reached the edge of the forest and I turned to him, loosening his hold on my waist sadly. But I knew I had to do this on my own. I owed it to Charlie. When I turned to look at him and was looking over his shoulder, his posture still stiff. I gently turned his head so he was looking at me again and brushed my fingers lightly over his cheek. "What is it that's got you acting all weird?" I asked, voicing my thoughts to him.

"It's -" but he stopped himself again and craned his neck back. His eyes met mine after a moment before he spoke again. "I think I should bring you to the house. It just doesn't seem…safe to let you go alone."

I sighed and shook my head at his worrying. "Edward," I said with a small smile. "I'm a big girl now, and I think I can handle this. And anyway, it's Forks. What could possibly be dangerous there?" He looked at me with a raised brow and I groaned. "Other than you and Alice," I muttered. "I'll be fine."

"Bella…" he said in a warning tone.

"Edward," I just answered back.

He inhaled deeply before exhaling in defeat. "Just there and back, no other stops."

"There and back," I repeated.

"If you don't come back in fifteen min -" I cleared my throat and he sighed again before retracting his last statement. "In half an hour, I'm coming in there to get you, understand?"

I nodded before wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Understood," I murmured.

He breathed in my hair and held me for a moment before pulling back to look into my eyes. "Take care of yourself, alright?" he whispered to me. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

I smiled up at him, standing on my tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you," I murmured. "Don't forget that."

"I won't," he said before letting me go.

I walked away from him slowly, our eyes connected as I did so before I reached the pavement of the street and I had to turn to find my way back to Charlie's. I already felt cold and alone as I walked along the sidewalk without Edward's arm around my waist. I felt oddly…empty. But I knew that I would finish this and go back to his open arms for the rest of eternity. I felt giddy at that thought but then I remembered Charlie. I had to take this slow. I was already trying to come up with his reactions. Damn, I should have asked Alice about him.

But I was too late. Here I stood in front of my old home, the cruiser and my truck still in the driveway. But now it wasn't my home, it was Charlie's. Now I just had to make him believe me.

I stepped up on to the porch, revelling in memories, before bending down and searching under the mat for the extra key. When I found it I slowly got to my feet and put it into the lock before opening the door quietly. It was dark inside the house and I wondered if Charlie was really at home. But then I heard the television in the living room and I knew he was here. Swallowing I closed the door and stepped closer to the room where the light of the TV reflected in the dark room.

"I'm telling you Sue," Charlie's voice grumbled, a harsh cough following it. "I can't have anymore of that damn soup." Oh. He thought I was Sue Clearwater from the La Push reservation. Had she been taking care of him? I silently thanked her for that before continuing to step deeper inside the house.

I finally reached the corner before peeking around and seeing him lying on the couch, the television the only light in the room and two bottles of beer on the coffee table. God he looked like mess. I could even see the basket of tissues beside him. He had been sick? Had Edward told me that?

"Sue!" he barked and I jumped in surprise. "Didn't you hear me?"

Taking a deep breath I fought up the courage to say something. "It's not Sue," I squeaked.

Charlie stiffened before quickly snapping his head over to me. His eyes widened and I could see how blood shot they were. I felt the guilt take me over as he sat up quickly, stumbling slightly as he got to his feet. "Bells?" he muttered. "Is…is that really you?"

"Yeah Dad," I mumbled, awkwardly playing with my fingers.

We were silent for a moment before I suddenly felt him grabbing me into a huge hug. This surprised me and I squeaked as he lifted me off the ground. Usually Charlie didn't show so much affection so I couldn't help the shock that overwhelmed me.

"I can't believe it!" he laughed, setting me down again and grinning widely at me. "You're here! You're really are here!" He held my shoulders tightly and shook me as if trying to make himself believe I was there. "Good God girl, you don't know how long we've been searching for you! When you left and didn't come back that night I was…" He stopped and I was sure I saw his eyes gleaming with tears. "But you're here! Thank God! And you look fine. Are you fine? Are you hurt? Where've you been? Your mother has been going crazy in Florida! She was set to getting on a plane and flying up here to try and find you but…here you are! Safe!"

"Woah Dad!" I laughed shakily. "Calm down. One question at a time. Yes, I'm fine. No, I'm not hurt and…well it's kind of a long story…"

"Well sit down then!" he cried happily before grabbing me and swinging me into the room. He dropped me on to the couch and stared down at me. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Cold?"

"I'm fine, Dad, but I have to tell you something," I answered but he went to throw the old tissues off the table and into the basket, mumbling to himself. "Dad." He didn't look up as he continued to clean up. "Charlie!" That made him stop and look up. "Can I just tell you something? Maybe you can sit down for a second?"

He frowned before dropping himself down next to me. "What is it Bells?" he asked. I started to speak but he interrupted me. God. I'd never known Charlie to be so chatty. "Tell me the whole story. Better yet start from the beginning!"

I watched him for a moment before clearing my throat and looking away. "I umm… got lost. Just found myself in a…an abandoned cabin out in the woods. So I…I stayed there for a few days until I realized…I uhh had Angela's compass." I pulled it out of my pocket without looking him in the eye. It was better that way. I was a terrible liar so no need to let him see my lies in my eyes.

"Well yeah!" he laughed. "Angela called me asking if I'd seen you and her brother but when I told her no we all kind of…freaked out. That is until he came running out the forest and back home telling these stories that only little kids can tell. Anyway we-"

I cut him off. "What did he tell you?" I asked.

He frowned. "Well he said you were taken by some 'vampire'." He chuckled at the word. "You know these kids. Coming up with these stories." He shook his head. "I'd blame Billy Black. Getting these stories into these kids minds about vampires and werewolves in Forks." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah," I muttered. "Crazy stories…" I wondered how Charlie would react if I told him I'd fallen in love with a vampire. Hello nut house, here I come!

"Well anyways we got everybody together and started searching the trail you guys went on. Those damn storms wiped away all your tracks and they finally all packed it in when we found your bike close to town. I'd thought you'd come home Bells but then you were still missing! County had basically given up so I'd even thought to call the state to send out a bulletin for you. Then Sue Clearwater demanded I stay in the house until this stupid little sickness cleared over." He rolled his eyes. "I could have still been out there looking for you Bells but here you are! Safe and sound! And home!"

I made an uncomfortable sound in the back of my throat before shifting slightly. "Umm Charlie?" I asked. "I…I have to tell you something."

He looked at me, concerned. "What's that? Did anyone hurt you out there?"

I swallowed thickly and laughed quietly. "Of course not," I answered. "But I'm…well I won't be staying for very…long."

I saw his whole self change. A frown came up on his face and his eyes looked confused. "What?" he asked, quietly.

"I came…to say goodbye, really." I bit my lip and looked away from him, the pain coursing through my heart. I hated doing this to him. He was already so fragile.

"Goodbye?" he choked his voice raising. "Where are you going?"

I flinched at his voice but kept my eyes downcast. "Somewhere…" I mumbled.

"Somewhere?" he asked, standing now. "_Somewhere?_ What the hell does that mean?"

My eyes raised to see that he wasn't angry, he was scared. The fear showed bright in his eyes. "You have to trust me, Charlie," I murmured.

"Trust _you? _Bella! You've been missing for days and you come back finally to announce that you're leaving? What am I supposed to think?" He turned away from me and gripped his hair in his hands. The motion made me think Edward suddenly. He was waiting for me and I only had a small amount of time left. Having him come here wasn't something that would help the situation.

"Please, Charlie," I said, getting up. "Please trust me just this once."

He looked back at me and my heart clenched when I saw the tears in his eyes. "You know I want to," he said.

I stepped towards him until I was right in front of him. It was uncomfortable for both of us to show this much emotion but I needed to get this out. "Do this for me," I whispered, my voice almost begging. "Please, Dad…let me go."

We stared at each other for a while, both of us begging the other with their eyes to give in. But I was holding strong and Charlie was getting weaker, especially when my tears started to fall. He shook his head and sighed, looking away. "I don't know what I'll do without you," he murmured.

Surprising both my father and myself and grabbed him into a hug. It made him hesitate before wrapping his arms around me. "I love you, Dad," I said for practically the first time since I was little.

He flinched but held me gently before letting me go and looking down at me. "I love you too, Bells," he muttered, his cheeks quite red. "You know I can't say no to you." He chuckled and I laughed with him before leaning in and kissing his scruffy cheek. "Just promise me one thing," he said.

"Anything," I said quickly.

"Be happy, Bella. Whatever you're doing or wherever you're going, just make sure it makes you happy. That's all I want from being a parent."

I grinned up at him and nodded.

"And if you have any free time," he joked. "Send your old Dad a message or maybe a phone call every once in a while."

I laughed again, wiping the tears off my cheeks. "I dunno, Charlie. That's kind of a high bargain." We both chuckled again before I sighed. "What about Mom, and everyone else?"

"I can take care of them but I suggest you call your Mom a few times, just so she knows you're alive."

I nodded and grinned at him before hugging him once more. He cleared his throat and stepped awkwardly away from me. "Alright. I think we've had too much emotional time for a day, what do you say?"

I nodded and smiled. Good old Charlie.

* * *

It wasn't long before I had everything I wanted to take with me in a bag. I had given Angela's compass to Charlie and he assured me that she would get it back. So I started walking down the porch steps, Charlie watching me carefully. At the end of the driveway I waved before walking briskly down the street and towards the woods.

I had to admit, I would miss Charlie and this life but I knew that it would only get better from here and now. I could finally start my real life with Edward.

As I turned the corner I noticed a person leaning against a fence on the same side of the street I was walking on. He looked shady and I decided to cross to the other side. I jogged along the deserted road I knew only two more streets and I'd be back in Edward's arms. I could already picture him running up to meet me and placing one of the most sweetest and loving kisses on my lips…

"Hello, Bella," a smooth voice said.

I jumped in fright and stumbled before falling to the concrete below. The heels of my hand were scraped and I looked down to see the small amount of blood trickle down my wrist and drop on to the sidewalk.

"Oh, sorry about that," the voice said and I looked up to see the same man as before leaning over me. He was beautiful that was obvious, but he had this smirk that sent chills running up and down my spine. His short brown hair was cropped but there still seemed to be twigs and dirt stuck in it. Overall he was very dirty as if he had lived in the wilderness for a while. But it was his eyes that caught me off guard. Black and rimmed with crimson.

I stared up at him and he smiled down at me. "Lets have a look at that cut, shall we?"

I moved my hand away but with motions faster than possible he grabbed my arm. Pain shot through me, his grip hard, as he lifted it to his face, studying it before inhaling my palm deeply. "Hmmm," he murmured. "No wonder he decided to keep you as a pet. You're scent is very…" he inhaled again and looked down at me with black eyes. "Potent."

I tried to shift away but he merely chuckled and held my wrist. "Such a shame a poor innocent girl like you had to get tangled up in this silly game. I could let you go, but then what would be the fun in that? Your Edward will certainly make my existence very fun." He chuckled darkly before grabbing my shoulders. I shuddered and tried to move away again but he didn't let me. He leaned closer, until I could almost smell the blood scent coming from his mouth. "Let the games begin," he whispered.

And everything went black.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Author's Note X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Oops. Is that another cliff hanger? I guess so…but anyway! Happy Fathers Day, guys! This is partially for my Dad and my Mum. Love you Daddy! Right now it's about 2:30am in the morning and I've been typing this up for a few hours. Nine pages typed! Is that a record? I'm too tired to try and figure it out. So we all know who this creepy guy with the smelly breath is, right? It's James of course! I decided to stay with the book description of him even though Cam always comes to mind. The wig wasn't really needed. His hair was fine. Aww poor Char-Char has lost Bells. But he has Sue and everybody else to take care of him. And didn't that compass come full circle? Oh and by the way…IT'S THE SUMMER!! WOOOO!!! I got more free time! And you know what that means…**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Next Chapter X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**EdwardPOV. Oh crap…Hurricane Edward has offically begun…And I know you guys are rooting for him.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Music X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Nothing I've Ever Known – **Bryan Adams

**Stay In My Memory – **Bim

**Permanent – **David Cook

**Cry – **Mandy Moore

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_


	12. The Bloody Barn

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Twilight's not mine, so please don't sue!**

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter Twelve: The Bloody Barn**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**EdwardPOV:  
**

I raised the sleeve of my shirt again, staring at my watch as if it could tell me the secrets of the universe. But it only told time and since the last I had checked it was changed by two minutes. Growling in frustration I let my arm fall again and continued my pacing at the mouth of the forest. I could already see the long dent in the path I was making with my constant kicking of dirt.

Ever since Bella had left my sight I had been walking back and forth, forcing myself not to follow her. It just didn't feel right leaving her alone on today of all days. I didn't know what it was but I got that feeling that something terrible was going to happen. And then there was that feeling that made me believe we were being watched. I was absolutely sure I had heard snippets of a foreign mind and an odd citric scent as we walked toward Forks but it was gone before I could really focus on it. Either I was going completely insane or something wasn't right. I was leaning towards the latter.

The lilting voice of my sister reached my ears as she hummed lightly. I turned to glare at her as she sat innocently on a low tree branch, watching me with a large smile on her face. She swung her little legs back and forth as she giggled at my expression.

"You worry too much, Edward," she said, flipping over until she was hanging upside down. I rolled my eyes and she hissed and flapped her arms, acting like a bat. She huffed and crossed her arms, holding herself upside down by her legs. "You're no fun today."

"You think I can be 'fun' today?" I asked sharply, turning and continuing my pacing.

"You're _are_ a pessimist," she said, nodding to herself.

I stopped and turned to look at her again. If it had been some other day, any other day, I would have found Alice's whole posture very funny. Her little lips in a pout, her eyebrows constricted, her arms crossed and her pixie hair trying desperately to defy gravity. "If I agree with you, will you go home and leave me be?" I asked her, raising a brow.

She shook her head dramatically and I sighed before continuing my pacing.

It was only a few seconds later that I halted and checked my watch. She'd been gone for twenty-five minutes. Twenty-five minutes out of my arms and into this danger that lurked around. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and looked up at the cloudy sky. It seemed to be a bad omen to me, casting its shadows over the tiny town. It was ominous.

Where was she? She only had four minutes left and she wouldn't keep me waiting, would she?

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut, rubbing the heels of my hands against my closed lids. I had to remember how difficult this was for Bella. She was saying goodbye to her father for God's sake! I felt the guilt for giving her a time restraint creep into me. How could I be so cold? I should have told her to take all the time she wanted. It didn't matter what I wanted. This was about her. But I hadn't. I had been selfish for wanting her back in my arms as soon as possible. _Hopefully she'll forgive me when she comes back…_

Just thinking about that afternoon made me chuckle lightly. Alice looked at me curiously but I just turned away and continued pacing as I remembered what had happened. She had told me that she loved me. _She _loved _me. _Of all the people she could give her heart to she decided to give it to me. I'd never felt joy as I had at that moment. It was like my whole world rocked and all the pain and suffering I had endured had been healed. She really was my angel in the form of a fragile, clumsy, human girl. And God did I love her. I did and I always would.

Scratching the back of my neck in thought I remembered her warm fingers lingering on the skin there. It felt like heaven to me. Just holding her and breathing in the sweet scent of her hair made me want to take off into Forks and find her.

"Edward," Alice sang, shaking her head.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I wasn't going to do anything, Alice. I was just thinking."

"Sure you were," she said before going back to pick at her perfect nails.

But then Bella had asked me to change her. To destroy her soul, to take away her humanity. Of course I had thought about it! Eternity with her was something I would jump at the chance for! But what would happen to her if I did change her was something that stopped me from thinking such rash thoughts. She could die. I could lose her forever. Just thinking about my life without her was enough to let those suicidal thoughts creep into my mind. She had told me, she had told me not to even think of doing anything like that. But how could I even begin to think of eternity without her? She was everything to me. She was my life.

I checked my watch again and there it was. Three minutes past half an hour. That was it. I couldn't wait any longer. To hell with the guilt that was trying to keep me where I was. I needed to have her back with me again.

I took a step towards town and Alice was in front of me. I was really getting tired of my sister at this point and I couldn't help the growl that rumbled in my chest. She just glared right back at me, not scared in the least.

"Could you just be patient for once in your lif -"

That's when she stopped and her eyes widened, swimming with images. Of course I caught the few pictures she saw and swore to myself before taking off into town. As I ran the images of a bleeding Bella screaming in pain made my vision fuzzy. The rage almost made me see red and pushed me forward as I reached the first few houses. I didn't even slow down, not caring who saw me. I had to get to my Bella. I had to make sure this vision never came true.

I turned a corner and it hit me like a battering ram. It was like the first day all over again but this time her scent was stronger. Blood had been spilt. Racing forward I followed the trail until I reached its destination. Stopping I looked around frantically for her. Where the hell was she? The street I was on was empty and there weren't many thoughts around for me to get information from. They all seemed to be focusing on something else.

As my eyes roved the street they caught something shimmering and red at my feet. I crouched down and inhaled deeply. It was Bella's blood. Just two drops but that was enough to make my mind hazy and the venom fill my mouth. I lifted my eyes again and searched the barren street but there were no more signs of her. She had just…disappeared.

Hanging my head I inhaled sharply, knowing that if I were human there would be tears in my eyes. I was too late. She was gone. I felt my throat closing as I gave a dry sob. What I would give for the ability to cry! To give myself some sort of release. But the moisture never collected in my eyes and all I tasted in my mouth was pure venom. The emotions of pain and torture that festered inside me could not be let out. I was created to suffer and suffer I did as my eyes watched the shimmering pool of Bella's blood.

My breathing was fast and my jaw was strained as I thought about my frail Bella…alone and bleeding. My pain and torture was moving to give room for more emotions inside of me. Fright. I was scared. Scared that she was in terrible pain, scared that she would never come home, scared that I would lose her forever. I let out another dry sob, squeezing my eyes shut and breathing deeply.

Then suddenly, as her scent reached my senses again, all the emotions boiling inside me disappeared and were changed into something very different. Rage. This hadn't been her decision. Someone must have taken her…by force. I gritted my teeth as my hands clenched into fists. If they hurt her in any way I was going to tear them limb from limb and watch them burn. It would all be done by my own hands, mark my words. I wanted to watch the bastard rot…

I hadn't noticed Alice behind me until she laid I hesitant hand on my shoulder. My body twitched in surprise as my head snapped back to look her in the eyes. Her golden hues were wide and I could see the emotion inside her. Not only was she frightened but she was guilty. Alice believed that it was her fault. If only she hadn't held me back. If only we had gone to find Bella before all of it happened. She pressed her lips together and squeezed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she whispered in a broken voice.

I looked away from her and back to the street that went into the distance of the thick fog that had rolled in. Lifting my hand from the pavement I let it rest on top of Alice's hand, reassuring her that she had nothing to do with it. I could never her blame her. She was my little sister and she only wanted to help.

"I called Carlisle," she said, getting slowly to her feet but keeping my hand in hers. "He said he's coming and bringing Emmett and Jasper with him. They've been hunting in the Rockies so they're running here. It shouldn't take long, unless they hit a road block of some sort."

I nodded, feeling distant from her even though she held my hand tightly in hers. It was almost too unreal to believe that Bella had just gone missing when she had been in my arms this morning. It was hard to grip the fact that I didn't know where she was. It was beyond difficult to try and accept the chance that she might not be alive in my arms again…

I knew what I had to do. I had to track them. Of course I wasn't very talented in that area but I would not give up until I found her.

Letting my eyes rest on Bella's blood again I closed my lids before inhaling deeply. Many different scents assaulted me and I felt overwhelmed by it for a moment before I caught myself and focused. There was Bella's blood of course but I saved that for later use. The smell of wet pavement and moss entered my mind and I shoved it away before continuing on. That wasn't what I was looking for. Different human cuisine as well as their blood filled my mind and made me hazy for a moment before shaking my head and trashing it. Alice's own scent, lilies. A herd of white tailed deer in a clearing not far from where we were standing. An odd citric smell which rang a bell in my mind. I knew that from somewhere…or someone.

My eyes shot open and I focused my mind on that citric scent. It was one smell that had alerted me to another presence when Bella and I had been walking to Forks. Bitter and acidic, it made me recoil for a moment before shaking my head. This was what I had to track.

Taking one last breath I turned to Alice to find her on the phone again. She looked up, seeing that look in my eyes before nodding. She knew what I wanted and planned to do. Bending to inhale Bella's scent I let the rage in my body take me over before sprinting down the street and into the fog.

It drove me faster than I had ever gone in my life, so fast that a human would only think of me as a passing wind. The houses and trees on either side of me whipped past as I weaved in and out of the small amount of traffic on the streets. I went wherever that scent went and soon I noticed Bella's scent becoming stronger. I had been right. She had been taken and I was tracking the right person. Gritting my teeth and clenching my hands I pictured Bella's broken body in my mind as she cried out in pain. I would make that monster pay for whatever they did to her.

Then finally both were stronger than they had ever been. I had arrived at my destination. Skidding to a halt I dug my feet into the dirt road and finally was able to brace myself against a strong stone fence. Breathing heavily I looked around myself to see I was very far out of town. There was practically no houses to be seen, only a few dotted in the distance and rolling, muddy fields with evergreen trees as far as a humans eye could see. It was very rural and the stone wall I was holding on to was surrounding a small part of land.

In the short distance, long grass swaying slowly on either side of it, was an old barn. It had been abandoned years ago, like our home had been. It was ready to fall down itself with the rotting wood and aching support beams. The barn looked like one more rainstorm would make it topple to the ground. With the cloudy sky as a backdrop it was the perfect picture for a horror movie.

I took a breath and vaulted myself over the stone wall and into the protected property. I was about to head for the building but Alice's hand grabbing mine made me stop and turn to look at her.

_Edward, _she thought with a serious expression. _We have to wait for Carlisle and the others. You can't go in there alone!_

I snarled, snatching my hand away. "I will _not _wait any longer."

_Edward!_

"Bella is in there! I won't leave her there waiting!"

Suddenly Bella's scream of pain echoed around me and I left Alice at the wall before charging towards the doors of the barn, my sister's frantic calls going unheard. Without pausing I reached forward and ripped the wooden doors off their hinges before stepping inside.

The barn was dimly lit and only a few windows high in the rafters above let in light. The floor was covered in hay and dust with creaking boards underneath which groaned when I moved inside as if it was about to give way. On the sides of the barn were old wooden tools like carriages missing wheels or barrels. But my eyes were drawn to the middle of the large room.

Bella was lying on the ground, her chest heaving and her body twisting frantically in pain as her small groans and cries bounced off the walls. Gripping her wrist tightly to his mouth was a vampire I had never seen before. His cropped brown hair filled with hay and dirt and his chin and hands covered in blood. My Bella's blood.

I didn't even wait for him to say anything as he looked up from her, letting her arm drop and grinning at me with red teeth. Roaring in rage I leaped forward and grabbed him before we both crashed through the far barn wall and smashed it to pieces. We collided with the ground, dirt flying everywhere and making our path a dent in the soil like a meteor falling to the earth. When we finally stopped he kicked me off him with a grunt and I fell a good few feet away from him but I was back on my feet as I stood to face him again.

He was in a crouch but grinned when he saw me lock eyes with him. Slowly he began to move one way and I did the same in the different direction. We were locked in a death match, only one of us would come out of this…alive.

"Hello," he murmured pleasantly and I snarled in return. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Edward. All the time I've been watching you, I've only wanted to become a friend of yours."

I growled, baring my teeth. "You hurt Bella," I said simply.

He chuckled darkly and we continued our 'game', as he liked to call it in his mind. "Oh," he cooed. "Have a soft spot for the human?" My chest rumbled with another coming snarl. "Should have known better, Edward. Falling for a human, silly mistake to make. They are just so frail and breakable. But they can be delicious, like your pet."

"Don't call her that!" I raged.

He shook his head as if he were listening to a child arguing with him. This just made the raging fire inside me burn brighter. Smiling lightly he suddenly changed the topic. "I'm sorry but we haven't really got to the introductions, have we?" he asked me. I kept silent. "I already know you, Edward. I have known you for quite some time. But you wouldn't know me -"

"James," I barked and he stopped and looked at me, surprised for a moment before grinning again.

"So it's true then," he said. "This is your gift. Well I might as well surrender now since you'll know my every move."

I grinned darkly at him. "It comes in handy."

He smiled in return. "I'm sure it does." He paused as if he were thinking for a moment before stopping his movements. I mirrored him as he looked away from me. "Maybe we should test it."

Suddenly he leaped out at me. I quickly ducked and flipped around to face him as he came at me again, knocking us both to the ground. I kicked and punched at him before I finally got him off me and I stumbled to my feet. I'd never been in this long a fight before with this strong a fighter. It was obvious he drank human blood and I was weaker than he was but I would not give up. Protect Bella at all costs.

The blow to my chest was unlike anything I'd ever felt before and suddenly I was catapulted backwards and through the hole in the barn.

Smashing through the floorboards I felt dizzy suddenly. I gasped for breath I didn't need and I opened my eyes to see him walking towards me through the hole in the wall. His red rimmed eyes seemed only on me as he continued past the two girls in the middle of the barn. At least Alice was crouching beside Bella and trying to calm her. She would keep her safe until the rest of the family got here.

Just seeing the crazy smile on his face with his red teeth, Bella's blood still dripping from his lips made me snap. I saw complete red and my blood lust skyrocketed. He needed to die. Now.

Pushing myself to my feet I ran forward, tackling him until we smashed into the floorboards again and I caught him a corner. Using all the strength I had left I snapped down and sunk my teeth into his shoulder, ripping it from his body with a flick of my head. James yelled out in complete horror as I tossed the arm aside before moving to remove his other.

_Edward!_

I sunk my teeth into his shoulder.

_Edward!_

I was about to pull it out of its socket.

_Son!_

I stopped when I felt hands on my shoulders, yanking me away from James and pinning me to the ground. I was ready to fight back against this new threat when I locked eyes with the golden hue. Carlisle's worried gaze settled on me, his hands pressing down on my shoulders as if he were afraid I would try and attack him.

"Carlisle?" I breathed, wondering if he really was there.

_It's all right son, _he thought. _It's over._

Lifting my head I looked up to see Jasper and Emmett grabbing James and wrestling him out of the barn, his other arm in Jasper's hand. I knew where they were going and what they were doing. I shifted under Carlisle's grasp, trying to go out and help them. I wanted to watch him burn. But my father kept his grip on me and I looked back at him with confusion and frustration.

"Bella needs you," he murmured. "You're no good out there now."

Standing he pulled me to my feet before running to Bella's side where Alice was crouched. The smell of burning wood and flesh reached my senses and I felt compelled to follow my brothers out there. There was still blood lust inside me but when Bella cried out again my decision was made.

I stumbled slowly towards the group crouched on the ground over Bella's shaking body, Alice's soothing voice trying hard to calm her with no avail. Falling to my knees by her I stared down at her eyes which were wide open and sparkling with tears. I let my fingers brush her pale cheek and the warmth that used to be there seemed to be fading. Her eyes snapped over to connect with my own and I could see her fear.

"I can't stop the haemorrhaging," Carlisle muttered. "She's loosing too much blood."

I could barely hear him now. All I saw was my Bella's pain filled eyes and her shaking body as her heart fought to keep beating even though there wasn't nearly enough blood to pump. Leaning forward I pressed my lips against her cold skin, burying my face in her hair and not even noticing the strong scent of her blood. Drinking blood was not a priority. Only Bella was. She had to live. She had to.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice called to me. I looked up him. "I need you to make a decision." I nodded robotically. "We can either let her die," I winced at the word but he continued. "Or you can change her."

My eyes snapped up to his, anger and fright filling my body. "Change her?" I choked out.

He nodded quickly. "She still has enough blood to circulate the venom through her system but only just and she's losing more. I need your decision now, Edward."

I was breathing heavily again as my eyes wandered back to my Bella's withering body. How could I make a decision like that? Either let her die or condemn her to a life in the shadows? No. I couldn't decide. There was too much pressure on me and I suddenly felt like I was suffocating.

I thought about living eternity without her. It would be worse than hell. I would have to follow after her and hope that I could be admitted to wherever she went in the afterlife. But if I let her die she could go to that happy place where she would never be in danger again. Where she would never have to suffer.

And then there was the point that once I did get a taste of her blood I wouldn't be able to stop myself from drinking. It may have been over a decade since I had drunk human blood but that did not make me immune to it. Especially her blood. I could smell it now, the sweet scent of freesia that made my mouth fill with venom. How could I live with myself if I had known that I killed her?

She stared up at me, her brown doe eyes still wet with tears but determined. Her lips parted and she struggled to say something to me. I leaned forward and listened with bated breath and she spoke. "I…trust you," she breathed. And then she moved her head to the side and exposed the pale skin of her neck.

I gaped at her for a moment before I could say anything. "I…I won't…" I stuttered, looking back at Carlisle who looked like he agreed with her. "I won't be able to stop," I whispered.

"She trusts you, Edward," he murmured. "This is her only chance."

I looked frantically for Alice but she was no longer with us and only the sounds of the wind and the fire burning outside reached my head. I couldn't even hear my family's thoughts I was so focused on the task at hand. Letting my eyes fall on Bella's again I watched as she tilted her head more so I could see the thrumming of the vein in her neck. I swallowed the venom in my mouth as it continued to thump with every beat of her dying heart.

"Quickly, Edward." Carlisle said. "She doesn't have much time."

Staring into her eyes again I could almost see her begging for me to change her. Squeezing my eyes shut I leaned forward, brushing my lips against her throat. Her breathing increased in speed and her heart thumped even harder as I lightly kissed her skin.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

And my teeth sunk into her neck.

Her blood filled my mouth and I couldn't help the groan of satisfaction. The scent of her could never live up to the taste of her. My mind went crazy with joy as I let the red fluid soak into every pore of my body. The fire in my throat continued to burn brightly as it waited for me to swallow, which I did and it cried in joy. _More! _My body screamed. _More!_

But then I felt my target flinch and I realized what I was doing. This was Bella's blood in my mouth! She needed it to live and get the venom thorough her system. The monster inside my head screamed at me to keep drinking but then I felt my dead heart yelling back. _Save her! Protect Bella at all costs! _

Taking all the strength inside me I ripped my head away before I could take another mouth full and gasped for air. With her blood still dripping from my lips I fought with myself before raising my sleeve and wiping it away. I would never take any of her blood again. Licking it off my lips seemed animalistic and I never wanted to be like that. That was something that James would do.

"Edward," Carlisle said quickly. "Help me heal these wounds."

As I did so Bella's body started to convulse and she arched her back as a cry of pain slipped through her lips.

And so it began.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Author's Note X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**I know I said I'd be updating faster but the summer kind of got to me. I've started reading a new book series (The Vampire Diaries. It's okay but I suggest Vampire Academy. P.S. Stefan is so much better than Damon. Seriously.), still trying to finish community hours and I can't stop these new ideas for stories running through my head. My Mom's getting me hooked on cowboys now. Last month it was Navy SEAL's and now it's ranchers. But no worries. My SEAL's story is a go. I got the first chapter already typed up but it won't be on until after this story is done. Oh by the way, ONE MORE CHAPTER FOR MIDNIGHT MANSION! And then it's the end. It's all right. You can cry. Go on. I hope the fight scene was epic enough for you! I had fun writing it since I'm picturing all of this in my head like a movie. It's difficult to make poor Rob get smashed around. Lmao Oh and an update for my whole awards thing. I didn't get in. :( Thanks for voting for me if you did! Maybe next year Midnight Mansion will bring home a few awards…**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Next Chapter X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**BellaPOV. THE END! Go ahead and cry. She describes her life since the change and blah blah blah. It's sort of a wrap up before I start on mah SEAL story! Woot woot! What we want? CULLEN MEN IN UNIFORM!!! When do we want it? NOW! All right you yellow bellied readers, get on over there and review, that's an order! LEFT, LEFT! LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT!**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Music X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Headstrong – **Trapt

**Animal I Have Become – **Three Days Grace

**Miss Murder + Prelude 12/21 – **AFI

**Chopperhead – **Two Steps From Hell

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_


	13. The Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Twilight's not mine, so please don't sue!**

_**LEAVE MORE THAN "I LIKE THIS" COMMENTS, PLEASE!!**_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Happily Ever After**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**BellaPOV:**

**2 Years Later**

"The woman practically lives here now!"

"Oh come on, Dad! You can't say that you're not happy Sue is babying you," I said with a grin as I toyed with the phone cord. There was a pause and I laughed. "See? Caught you!"

"Well maybe her pies are kinda good…" he grumbled, clearing his throat before speaking again. "But it doesn't mean that she has to cook me every dinner. I've lived years without it and I'm healthy as a horse."

I frowned, picking at my shirt as I remembered cooking for him. He must have had the same thoughts because his voice became lower and softer. "Are you coming back soon, Bells?" he asked and I could hear the hope in his voice.

I sighed, only able to give him the same answer I'd given him for two years. "Soon," I murmured.

There was an awkward pause between us and I wanted to tell him that I missed him. But the words stuck in my throat and he quickly changed topics like we usually did. "Have you called your mother yet?" he asked.

Renee, I thought with a small laugh. There was practically no way to reach her or her husband at this point. She and Phil had taken an extended vacation to hike in Panama of all places. Her new craze was everything and anything tribal and supposedly she'd found some really interesting places in the Caribbean to travel to. Most of the places included hiking into forests and jungles where there was defiantly no phones. I was sure Costa Rica was their next destination but I had no idea when they would get there.

"No," I answered Charlie. "I called the hotel number she gave me but they said she checked out already, probley on her way to San Jose. I'll wait for her to call me."

"Well alright but make sure you pick up," he said. "I don't want her calling again just to shout at me."

I winced as he told me this. Renee hadn't been as accepting as Charlie was when she called the house and found out I'd moved away. Supposedly Charlie had to suffer through a two-hour phone call as my mother shouted and threatened to come north and track me down herself. He begged me to talk to her so I did and managed to calm her down enough with a promise to call her every week. At the moment the promise didn't count, as she was in the middle of a jungle somewhere south. But my promise to call Charlie did since he practically took no vacations. The only times he was away from the house or the police station was to be down at the La Push reservation fishing. He really needed some time off.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll be here," I said. "And are you fishing with Billy anytime soon?"

"Ah yeah," he answered with a grin in his voice. "Going down to La Push tonight, actually. Big barbeque going on. Should be good."

I laughed again, glad that he had Billy. "That's great! Just don't eat too much. I don't want you getting sick."

He chuckled before we lapsed into silence again. Just hearing him breathe seemed enough for me. Just to know he was alive and well and supposedly happy. It boosted my mood considerably. "Well, I better get going," he sighed, reluctance in his voice. "I've been volunteered to pick up the beer and Sue – I mean they'll need help setting up."

It was difficult to hide my laugh and I could just picture his face going as red as mine used to. "That's alright, Dad," I amended. "I've got things to do here anyway."

He paused suspiciously for a moment. "And those things would be…?"

"None of your business," I said with a grin, trying to play it off as a joke even though I knew he was dying to know where I was and what I was doing.

"Hey! Can't blame a man for trying," he said before sighing. "So I'll talk to you next week?"

"Or sooner," I hoped. "Bye Dad. Have fun at the barbeque."

"I'll try," he said before pausing again and continued in an embarrassed voice. "Love yah, Bells."

I smiled softly. "Love you too, Dad." And then I heard the dial tone.

Sighing I carefully put the phone back on the hook before gently brushing the tiny specks of dust off my jeans. They were so small I normally wouldn't have seen them but staring at it through my new eyes gave me a different perspective. I could see everything around me.

Lifting my head I looked at my surroundings. The room was bigger than any bedroom I'd ever had in my life. With high ceilings, warm tan walls expertly painted and plush white carpet that was best when you were barefoot. The far wall had floor to ceiling windows, which encased the picturesque snowy landscape perfectly. My eyes ran along the expensive furniture, all a dark mahogany and the bed (if it had been two years before my face would have turned red) to my right. Biting my lip I turned back to the desk I sat at to find a beautiful girl staring back at me. It was a mirror of course but I could never get used to see my own reflection like that.

I touched my hair and the girl mimicked my movements, touching her chocolate locks that fell past her shoulders in waves and framed her beautiful heart shaped face. I dragged my fingers across my cheek, feeling my skin softer than it had ever been in my life but cool to the touch. Brushing my full lips with my perfect finger nails I watched closely as the girl did the exact same thing until we both stopped our fingers exploration. Staring into this girls eyes I saw who I was. The topaz gaze had locked with mine and under the thick, dark eyelashes I could see a glimmer of the old Bella. This was Bella…but different in so many physical ways. But in those golden eyes I saw myself. This was me, the new me and this was who I would be for the rest of my existence. Forever.

But now, seeing this new Bella, I felt the smile tug at my lips. This was me and I was happy. Happier than I'd ever been in my life. I had finally found the place I had been yearning to find since childhood. The place I was accepted and where I belonged. And I knew, right away, that I belonged with Edward. I was born to be Mrs Isabella Cullen. Just thinking the name made me grin like the Cheshire Cat. It also reminded me how the two years had past so quickly.

I still remembered the three days of pain I had to endure back in that barn. I shuddered as pictures of that day flashed through my mind. If I could sleep I was sure I would be haunted by nightmares. James, the nomad, had toyed with me. He kept telling me Edward wouldn't come in time to save me, that it was reality and not some fairytale. That I would be dead long before my Prince Charming arrived. I told myself that it wasn't true, that he was lying. Edward would come for me. But as time passed I began to doubt him. Maybe James was right. Maybe Edward wouldn't come.

But then he did. He was there, his eyes blazing with anger I recognized but he still looked so foreign to me. I felt frightened and I wanted my Edward.

I tried to remain conscious but James had suddenly decided to sink his teeth into my wrist. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt. It was like my soul was being sucked out along with my blood. My heart thumped quickly, trying desperately to pump blood that wasn't there as the scream's shot out of my mouth. I felt the tears in my eyes but they wouldn't fall as my body shuddered.

There was a roar of anger that shook the barn and suddenly James was gone and Alice was in his place. "It's all right, Bella," she whispered, her golden eyes wide with worry. I squeezed my own shut and cried in pain again. I could feel the blood leaking out of my body, draining me of life. Alice's cold hands brushed the sweaty bangs from my face as she murmured reassuring words. Where was Edward? Couldn't I see him one last time?

There was crashing and smashing and battle cries all around us but I kept my eyes shut, trying hard to keep my strength incase I could see Edward again. I needed to tell him I loved him, one last time.

"Alice," I said in husky voice, wincing in pain. "Where's…Edward?"

"He's here, Bella, he's here. Just hold on," she whispered, taking my hand. I crushed hers as another douse of pain over took my body, my eyes snapping open. I couldn't breathe. Where was he?

My sight was getting foggy and Alice's face started to blur. I became more frightened and I fumbled to hold on to her hand. I was afraid that if I let her go I'd float away, my soul leaving my body and I would never get to tell Edward that I loved him. This was unfair, I thought with a choked cry. How could this be done to me when I was just about to start my real life? This was my time to be selfish and of course everything went wrong. What had I done to deserve this karma?

My ears started to ring and all of Alice's soft words were drowned out by that awful high pitched noise. I wanted to cover my ears but I couldn't move my arms. It was like I was trapped in the grip of death and it was slowly squeezing the life out of me. I could barely breathe let alone speak and tell her how scared I was.

Suddenly I felt something cold and gentle brush my cheek. On reflex my eyes snapped over to see what was touching me and I immediately felt calmer. I could just make out Edward's face through my fuzzy eyes but I couldn't see his expression. His hands were shaking against my cheek and I felt the panic in me rise. There was another voice in the background. Was that Carlisle? I couldn't tell. I just kept my eyes on Edward's distorted face. I tried to make my voice work so I could tell him but I couldn't open my mouth. I was stuck inside my own body.

I felt Edward's lips against my skin and I could barely feel the cold anymore. And then suddenly I heard two words in Edward's musical voice. "Change her?" His voice shook as if he were in agony but those two words gave me hope. He could change me and then I would be just like him, able to live the rest of my existence with Edward and his family. It was perfect! But did Edward really want me to be like him? He was hesitating, their voices muffled to my ears. I was running out of time. Soon there would be no way he could change me and we'd be apart for the rest of eternity. I couldn't stand that.

I struggled to open my lips and tell him one thing that I'd told him earlier that day. He noticed and moved closer to listen. After a long moment my voice came out as a rasp. "I…trust you." Then taking all the strength I had left I moved my head to the side so I could no longer see him but my neck was in his clear view.

More hesitation on Edward's part as he and Carlisle conversed. _Please, Edward, _I thought. After more agonizing seconds I felt his lips against my neck. I couldn't help my instinct that told me danger was near. It made me afraid and my heartbeat started to speed up. But I wanted this…badly. If this meant being with Edward then I'd do it.

He murmured something against my skin and then a piercing pain sent a shock through my whole body. It had been the same with James and again I could feel my soul being sucked out. I waited, waited for him to stop but he seemed glued to my neck. I knew I should be blaming him for this, he was sucking my blood out, but I just couldn't seem to be angry with him. At least he knew that I trusted him, I thought flinching when his tongue licked against my skin to get every last bit of blood.

Then just as suddenly as it had begun it ended and Edward was ripped away from my neck. I'd been so focused on the pain of him drinking from me that I hadn't even felt the beginning of the venom searing in my veins. Now that he was gone it all slammed into me.

It would be a very long three days. Since I was in so much pain it wasn't safe to move me from the barn floor so for those few days (that felt like weeks) I was stuck on the ground, surrounded by hay and dirt. But I was never alone. I could sense Edward beside me, his cold hands soothing my heated skin as the venom burned through my body. I heard his musical voice as he hummed and talked to me softly. I felt his body pressed against mine, cooling me down. Then Carlisle's voice as he shot morphine into my body, taking away as much of the pain as he could. I tried to be brave and not cry but the pain was so severe that I couldn't help but scream at random moments. After all, it felt like my bones were snapping and mending back together again and my heart was being coaxed to stop beating. And soon it did and I opened my eyes as what I was now.

My new body took some getting used to but just seeing the joy on everyone's faces made it easier. Everything was so clear and different from my human body. There were sights and sounds I would have never known were possible to exist. The flap of a birds wings high up in the sky, the crunch of the grass as a herd of deer passed through a field. I could sense it all. Of course running was difficult to get used to. I'd almost run into a tree before Edward snatched me out the way. He was much faster than any of us but he'd slowed to my pace so we could run together. What a rush!

But all through these changes there was the one thing burning in my throat. Thirst. I had no idea how to hunt a wild animal and feed from them. It sounded like a National Geographic show where the narrator explained the hunt as the lioness attacked their prey. How could I ever do that? But as soon as we got near a herd of deer my new instincts took over and I chased down a doe and finally satiated my thirst. Edward was proud of me but I sure wasn't. The taste of blood was disgusting but it did calm my parched throat. Maybe I wouldn't need to hunt as much as the others.

So after I got used to my new body Edward suggested we head north to stay with his family in Alaska. It was dark, isolated and the perfect hide out for vampires. Plus he missed spending time with them and wanted to introduce me to everyone. We took the back roads in a car up north, staying as far away from civilization as possible. I knew they were worried I would go into a blood lust and I was glad they took the precautions. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

Alice just wouldn't stop talking! She went on and on about how much fun it would be to have another girl in the house and how she'd be my personal designer. I listened politely but spent most of my time lying against Edward's chest and feeling his arms around me. This was heaven.

I'd finally met Emmett and Jasper, glad to be able to call them my brothers. Emmett, with his goofy sense of humour was nothing like someone might label him as. His large muscles and hulking body may have looked sinister before but once you got to know him and heard all his corny jokes, you knew he was just a lovable teddy bear.

Jasper was more reserved and quiet. He practically only greeted me and whispered with Alice. I didn't mind it. He held her the whole way to Alaska, much like Edward held me. I could see the love and devotion in his eyes whenever she smiled at him. They were as much in love as we were.

But I couldn't lie. I was nervous about meeting Esme and Rosalie. Would they even want me to stay with them? Was I worthy of Edward's love? The thought of them turning me away plagued me the entire drive and no matter how many times Edward asked me what was wrong I still kept my lips shut.

He was a bit put off since he still couldn't see into my mind but he seemed to get over it quickly and ran his fingers through my hair instead. I however was interested in how that was still possible. I wondered, if like some of Edward's family members, I had a special ability. But it didn't seem to surface on that drive over. I even wondered if maybe I didn't have any 'powers'.

But I didn't have anymore time to worry about that because we had reached the Cullen's home. Was it really their home only or were there more people living with them because it was a mansion of a house. Deep in the Alaskan wilderness, surrounded by evergreen trees and sparkling white snow the Cullen mansion rose majestically. It looked exactly like those houses on Christmas post cards and architect magazines. Very modern and sleek with three stories and windows surrounding the entire first floor. It almost reminded me of that old white mansion I found all those days ago while stumbling through the Forks forest. It reminded me of home.

So still nervous beyond belief, I was introduced to Esme. She welcomed me with open arms, literally. I was engulfed in a warm hug and graced with her beautiful smile. She told me how happy she was that I could join them and that I had finally brought Edward home. Watching her interact with him brought a smile to my face. She treated him exactly like any worried mother would do her own son. She chastised him, smoothed his hair gently and murmured to him before hugging him tightly. Then she went to Carlisle's side and melted into his arms.

After meeting Esme I met the last Cullen, Rosalie. She came down the stairs as I walked inside before Emmett joyful wrapped himself around her. She was gorgeous in every way possible. With blond curls and long models legs that she showed off without embarrassment, I felt so unattractive compared to her. How could Edward not choose her over me? But when we were introduced I wasn't so oblivious not to notice the antagonist look she gave me. I decided at that moment not hang around Rosalie.

Although I felt meagre compared to his family Edward still grinned at me and joyfully volunteered to show me around the house. He looked so happy and his grip felt so warm that I knew that I would never be able to deny him of anything.

So two years after that day I was sitting in our bedroom, staring at myself in the mirror and remembering what had happened to me. Looking back now it all seemed like something that would be written in a fairy tale. It just couldn't possibly be real life…it couldn't be my life.

While thinking there was a soft knock at the door. I looked up at the mirror and saw Edward reflected as he peeked through the door, a smile on his beautiful face.

"Are you ready?" he asked. "Alice says she wants to show you some of the shops in Anchorage."

I took a deep breath and nodded. Today was my first test amongst humans. If I passed it would mean I would be able to see Charlie sooner. If I didn't then I'd keep practising until I was all but immune. Edward was a patient teacher and he'd be there for me when I needed help.

Getting up I turned and almost ran into Edward. So caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even seen him move. He smiled softly down and me before taking my hand and raising it to his lips. He kissed the ring on my finger before grinning at me. "It won't be long, love," he murmured. "I have faith in you."

I smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "I know you do," I said before leading him out our room.

So after everything that had happened, the good and the bad, I knew one thing: I would never change what I did. If I never did one thing then it would have stopped my new life from happening. If I never met Edward I would have never known what true love was. I wouldn't be where I was at that moment…I wouldn't be married to the man I loved, wouldn't be living with my second family and wouldn't know what it was like to really live.

So there's only five more words for me to say and they are: **They lived happily ever after.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Author's Note X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**And yes! That is it! Fin. Done. Over with. Phew. As much as I loved Midnight Mansion I sure got tired of it right there in the very end. Sorry if it sounds rushed. I got an itching to move on to something new and completely different. That's right ladies. I'm talking Navy SEALs. I'm fixing up the first chapter, half way done the second and ready to move on to some sexy, manly, Cullen men. Who's with me?!**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X FAQ X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Why did Edward have to bite Bella after James?:** **In my mind James was sucking not only her blood out but also his venom so there was no effect on her. But Edward was biting with the intent to put his venom in her. He drank a little but let his mouth linger enough to spread his own venom. If that makes any sense.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X NEXT STORY X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

******All-Human. Alternate Universe. Little Out Of Character.**

******Lieutenant Edward Masen and his troop of Navy SEALs have been stationed in the African country of Tembo Bara (NOT A REAL PLACE) where a civil war has broken out allowing citizens to be manipulated into joining terrorist groups.**

**In the midst of this, journalist Isabella Swan has been dumped on Edward to protect as she documents their missions. Being attracted to the woman in the middle of the chaos is not what Lt. Masen is ready for but love is not something anyone can control, even a Navy SEAL.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Books I Recommend X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Beastly** by **Alex Flinn**

If you liked _Midnight Mansion_ you'll like _Beastly_. It's basically a modern retelling of _Beauty and the Beast_ and it's really cute. The movie is coming out in 2010 so keep an eye out for it. Worst part of the movie would be that Venessa Hudgens (High School Musical) is playing Lindy who is specifically described as having red hair, freckles and crooked teeth. It gives the book a better meaning because he used to be so vain until he became a beast and met her and then he came to find her as beautiful.

**Perfect Chemistry **by **Simone Elkeles**

This book is so good! Popular cheerleader meets Mexican gang member. What else could happen but love? Ahhh! I love Alex! He's such a bad boy but so sweet at the same time. Kind of like _West Side Story _and a little of _Twilight _(they are lab partners). But since Alex is caught up in the gang while trying to keep his brothers out and his family safe it's kind of difficult to break the stereotypes the highschool kids created and actually have a relationship with Brittany the cheerleader. I suggest this book to older readers (highschool) since there is some curse words and mature topics but it is a great book overall.

**Blood Promise **by **Richelle Mead**

(Fan girl moment) OMG! OMG! DIMITRI! (End fan girl moment) This book was awesome! BUT IT LEAVES ME WITH MORE QUESTIONS!!! Seriously Richelle, how long can this go on?! I really do love the whole Vampire Academy series. Rose is my favourite heroine, I think. She's smart and tough and awesome (unlike Bella). And plus she's got Dimitri and I mean come on, he's sexy as hell. Admit it. It would be cool if they made a movie for Vampire Academy. Ben Barnes should totally be Dimitri. I see him as the kickass God. :D

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**X Music X**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**You Can Let Go – **Crystal Shawanda

**The Sound of Settling – **Death Cab for Cutie

**Battlefield – **Jordin Sparks

**I'm Gonna Love You – **Jennifer Love Hewitt

_**PRESS THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE STORY!!!**_

**Until Next Time. Party on Wayne. Party on Garth.**

**CL/Nicole**


	14. VOTE VOTE VOTE!

**(This post has been fixed to include the correct URL!)**

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**

Hey everybody!

It's been a while, I know. School took up my time, followed by an internship and now job-hunting, so I've been pretty busy. My muse for writing has been pretty low for a while now.

BUT I've got back into it all…sort of.

I know I've left you all high and dry with Wanted: Dead or Alive, and I promise I'll finish it ASAP, but right now I need your help!

I've submitted a story to this **contest **called **So You Think You Can Write**. The romance publisher **Harlequin** is holding it and the first prize is getting your story published. And if I get enough votes from the public **I might even get discovered by Harlequin!**

Soooooo…that's where you lovely people come into play! I need your help!

Voting begins **October 1****st** **2012 at 7 p.m. Eastern Time **and ends **October 11****th** **2012**.

Everyone can vote **once a day**.

My story is called **A Wyoming Match**.

Here is a link to my story and it _is _a **cowboy story**!

www. soyouthinkyoucanwrite dot com /manuscripts/ a-wyoming-match/

(INSERT PERIOD IN PLACE OF "DOT" AND REMOVE SPACES IN URL!)

Please, please, please vote for me! Whether you vote once or eleven times, I'm just thankful to have such great readers! You guys have been so supportive thus far and this one last push might actually get me published!

Thanks!

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
